Seul au monde
by AD vs AV
Summary: [en cours]Harry Potter est mort! annonce les médias. Mais estce vrai ? Est qu'une forme recroquevillé dans un cachot regarde ce désastre de ses yeux verts ? Estce qu'il fait un serment de revenir ? Oui mais maintenant il est seul au monde. SPOILERS t.5!
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclamer : Bouu ! C'est pas juste, Ryry et co ne sont pas à moi._

Chapitre 1 : Lorsque son monde s'écroule, sur qui doit-on compter ?

Voldemort entra dans le cachot et regarda avec amusement la forme recroquevillée. Il ricana en jetant au sol un journal :

-Alors, tu es toujours sûr de savoir sur qui compter, maintenant ?

La forme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Deux yeux verts, qui ne pétillaient plus de malice, délavé, triste, pâle d'une douleur qui ne s'estompait pas. Il pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était en voyant le titre du journal.

**LE SURVIVANT EST MORT: LA FIN D'UNE LEGENDE ET D'UN ESPOIR**

**Il y a deux semaines, lors d'une bataille à Poudlard, on affirme avoir vu le survivant tombé de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notre reporter est allé prendre les témoignages de ses proches.**

**Ronald Weasley, était tout simplement effondré et nous a avoué :**

**-Harry était mon meilleur ami, mais je l'ai perdu durant l'été après notre 5eme année. Harry était triste par la mort de son parrain et je ne pouvais pas lui écrire et je n'en avait pas le temps. Puis, durant cette année, Harry est devenu renfermé, assidu à ses cours. On devinait avec Hermione que quelque chose de terrible lui pesait sur le dos. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes involontairement éloigné de lui et c'est ce qui à peut-être causé sa perte.**

**Hermione Granger, son amie, n'a rien pu nous dire, pleurant sur l'épaule de Ronald.**

**Albus Dumbledore, lui aussi attristé, nous a parlé par énigme :**

**- En perdant Harry Potter, nous avons perdu bien plus qu'une simple vie. Nous avons bien sur perdu un espoir, mais nous avons perdu quelque chose de plus profond et de plus dur. Les temps à venir s'annoncent des plus sombres.**

**Les professeurs de Poudlard se sont abstenu de tout commentaires.**

**Que voulait dire Albus Dumbledore ? Nous avons perdu notre sauveur, et quoi d'autre ? Qu'allons nous devenir ?**

**Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier**

Harry sentit son monde s'effondrer. Celui qu'il avait construit autour de lui pendant ces longues séances de tortures. Voldemort ricana :

-Es-tu toujours aussi sûr de toi maintenant ?

La mine décomposé de Harry lui donna la réponse. Puis IL leva sa baguette et recommença une de ces longues séances de douleur. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa divagué.

Maintenant qu'il est abandonné, sur qui devrait-il compter ?

Puis, après de nombreux sorts, Voldemort le laissa seul avec sa conscience et lui dit avant de partir :

-Seul nous deux savons que tu es vivant et lorsque tu ne me sera plus utile, lorsque je me lasserai de toi, alors la réalité rejoindra ce journal.

Harry ferma ses yeux et se souvint de la bataille finale.

**_Flash Back_**

Harry vit les mangemorts sortir de la forêt interdite et se précipiter sur les étudiants. Des sorts mortels jaillissaient de partout et des cris de mort retentissaient.

Harry le vit ensuite. Celui qu'il devait tuer. Il se dirigea vers lui, abattant les mangemorts de stupéfix au passage. Puis, sous les yeux affolés des étudiants, ils se mirent à se battre.

Le combat dura longtemps et Voldemort , à l'aide d'un puissant sort de magie noire, fit croire qu'il avait tué le sauveur et partit, le corps inerte d'Harry avec lui.

Ses amis le pleurèrent longuement avant de reprendre la vie normale.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur de ses muscles et de sa cicatrice. Il réfléchit doucement et se rendit réellement compte de son cas :

Seuls Voldemort et lui savaient qu'il était vivant, aucuns mangemorts n'est au courant.

Voldemort se débarrassera de lui dés qu'il ne lui sera plus utile en temps que défouloir.

Aucuns mangemorts ne peut venir ici, un sort de magie noire les tuant à leur approche.

Et pour combler le tout, il était dans une pièce où il ne peut pas faire de magie.

Harry regarda sa montre qu'il s'était acheté l'été dernier. Voldemort reviendrait dans 2h. Il soupira et murmura faiblement tandis qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue :

-Puisque tout le monde me croit mort, alors je compterai sur moi pour que la lumière soit. Je résisterai à Voldemort et je reviendrais, j'en fais le serment.

Puis, il ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit, il ne se rendit pas compte que son serment aller se réaliser grâce à sa promesse et sa confiance en lui.


	2. Chapitre 2: Si seulement

RAR :

Greg83 : Je suis contente que le 1er chapitre te plaise, et je met le plus rapidement la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Helene 84 : Ravie que ça te plaise et encore plus contente que je sois dans tes favoris. Je suis d'accord avec toi : POURQUOI ont-ils abandonnés si rapidement ? Simplement qu'ils ont la frousse et qu'ils l'ont vu mourir avec le sort de magie noire. Mais tu sais, la tristesse rend bête, quelques fois. Bonne Lecture.

Onarluca : Je te rassure, je ne mets pas Harry en couple, juste Ron et Hermione. Mes chapitres sont courts et je désespère d'arriver à en mettre des longs. Mais ça va venir. Bonne lecture.

Sojiro : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je mets la suite ! Merci pour les encouragements. Bonne lecture.

Corail Zaarea : Je suis que ce début donne envie, mais ce n'est que le début ! Oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Harry soit vraiment bloqué, pour qu'il n'y es pas embrouille. Et sa situation va se débloquer parce que Voldemort fait une attaque ! Bonne lecture.

Basile : Je suis bien contente que cette fic plaise. Mon chapitre sont un peu courts, mais mes suivant vont s'allonger. Merci de tes encouragements. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Si seulement …

Harry entendit la porte grincer. Il lâcha :

-Déjà 2 heures …

Voldemort, tout sourire maléfique, lui répondit à coup de Doloris. Harry ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes les piquer. Il murmura :

-Arrêtez ..

Voldemort, une expression narquoise sur le visage ricana :

-Tu n'es pas en position pour marchander.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines puis bouillonner. Cette phrase lui rappelait l'année précédente, sa 5e année. Et aussi, il y avait Malfoy et les autres mangemorts. Ses yeux devinrent 2 étendues de douleur, de rage et de tristesse. Sa magie s'agitait en lui, elle voulait sortir.

Voldemort ricana et lança à Harry un sort de légilimencie. Il revit Malfoy dire :

-…tu n'es pas en position pour marchander, Potter ..

La tristesse le submergea et il s'effondra sur le sol. Voldemort claqua des doigts et des détraqueurs entourèrent le garçon. Voldemort articula chacun de ses mots pour le blesser :

-N'oublie pas, Harry, tu es en mon pouvoir. Je pourrais te tuer, te faire devenir fou ou même te marquer…

Harry frissonna mais Voldemort continua:

-...alors j'attends de toi une grande obéissance car je pourrais non seulement te tuer, mais aussi tes amis …

Et il sortit, laissant son prisonnier dans le désarroi. Laissant sa fureur, sa colére et sa peur s'échapper de lui, toutes les vitres à l'extérieur de sa cellule explosèrent. Voldemort sourit. Les sentiments du garçon étaient si fort qu'il avait passé le restricteur de magie. Mais ce ne se reproduirait pas.

Harry fixait un point dans le lointain. Sa frustration passée, il gémit doucement.

Comment pourrait-il se venger ?

Combien de temps tiendrait-il ?

Mais, après tout, on l'avait oublié. « Oublié » ce mot retentissait dans son cerveau et le meurtrissait. Son cœur était littéralement arraché.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'attendre le moment voulu et …

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il se vengerai et il paierai.

FOI DE POTTER !

Deux semaines avaient passé et Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le discours de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui fit remarquer avec un Doloris. Il attendit qu'il se soit relever pour continuer :

-Donc je disais que j'allais faire une petite attaque histoire que l'on ne m'oublis pas. Je veux juste tester les défenses du vieux fou. Et si tu es obéissant, je tuerai le moins d'élèves possible. Juste un minimum.

Harry s'étrangla :

-A Poudlard ? Mais fou êtes fou !!!

-Endoloris. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. En tout cas, c'est dans 3 jours.

Et il sortit. Harry sentit la joie l'envahir.

Voilà que la chance lui souriait depuis de longues années sans elle.

Seulement, il lui fallait un plan qui tiennent debout. Et il se mit à farfouiller dans son esprit.

Harry murmura :

-Euréka !

Il avait un plan : Il se concentrerait pour essayer de faire exploser le restricteur, il appellerai sa baguette, changerai d'apparence et ira dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

Tout était bon mais il faillait encore attendre 1 jour. Durant ce temps, il se mettrait en transe pour concentrer son flux magique vers ses mains et y concentrer sa magie. Autant s'y mettre maintenant, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment concentrer sa magie sur un point précis car sa magie était très incontrôlable. Mais il le fallait.

Son échappatoire dépendait de ça. Et il n'était pas prés de lâcher le bout de liberté qu'il avait en main.


	3. Chapitre 3: j'avais de la chance bataill...

RAR :

Sojiro : C'est bien que mon histoire plaise autant. Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

BBjaguar : Vraiment ? Tu crie : Suite où es-tu ? Alors (l'auteur a les yeux qui lui sortent de leurs orbites) ça veut dire … Que tu es aussi fou que moi !!! (L'auteur s'enfuit en courant devant le jaguar en criant : C'était seulement une blague …) Merci de me dire que c'est un bon début !Bonne lecture.

Onarluca : S'cuse me, c'est deux semaines. Merci de tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur ! (L'auteur essuie une tite larme et se dit : Mais non, mais non, j'en fait pas trop). Bonne lecture.

Helene 84 : Alors comme ça, ça te plait ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Il va se venger, Harry. Mais rêve pas trop, cet fic ne fais pas 3 chapitres, merci. Voldie va lui mettre un bâton dans les roues.

Corail Zaarea : Mais non, mon petit Harry se laisse pas démonter, il a foi en lui ! La suite devrait te plaire. Lis bien.

Chapitre 3 : … j'avais de la chance. Bataille à Poudlard.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours en tailleur, et extrêmement fatigué. Il remarqua, que, sur ses mains, il y avait des points dorées. C'était sa magie ! Il avait réussi ! Il avait sa magie dans ses mains ! Il bondit sur ses pieds et regarda l'heure. Il en fut presque déçu. Il lui restait plus d'une heure à attendre !

Il tourna et retourna son plan dans sa tête pour être sur que ça marcherai. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir bloquer sa magie dans le restricteur. Si il ratait, c'était fini. Il était fichu. Puis, il se donna une gifle mentale en pestant :

-Si je crois ne pas pouvoir y arriver, je n'y arriverai pas.

Et il se mit à faire les cents pas.

Est-ce-que ses amis le reconnaîtraient ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Le prendraient-ils pour un mangemort ? Lui sauteraient-ils au cou ? Il n'en savait rien. Il regrettait de s'être éloigné d'eux cette année. Ils avaient sans doute changés. Lui aussi, il avait changé. Beaucoup trop changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon innocent et ignorant. Non, il avait mûri et grandi à nouveau trop vite. A cause de SA mort à LUI. Celle de l'être qui lui était chère. Il murmura dans ce cachot sombre :

-Patmol …

Et une unique larme roula. Pourquoi une seule ? Parce qu'il en avait trop versé. Trop versé pour cette guerre stupide. Une seule pour la folie d'un homme. Par l'idiotie de tant d'autres qui l'avaient suivi. Pour la peur de milliers d'innocents. Pour les enfants qui n'avaient jamais eu le temps de grandir. Pour les adolescent, coincés entre deux feu. Pour les hommes, qui mourraient à la bataille, pour leur famille et leur patrie. Pour les femmes, qui restaient chez elles, attendant, craintive, l'annonce de la mort de leur mari. Pour les femmes qui se battaient au côté des hommes. Pour ceux qui attendait leurs châtiments, la mort. Pour ceux qui sont prisonniers, pour avouer les secrets de leur camp. Pour les prisonniers qui souffraient, de Doloris, et de honte de leur trahison. Pour ceux qui ont été ensorcelés et qui combattent leur propre camp. Pour ceux qui sont morts, dans la douleur. Pour ceux qui agonisaient en cet instant. Pour ceux qui se sont battus pour leur vie. Pour les enfants, ignorant et innocent, peur et terreur dans leur yeux, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues rondes ; la compréhension et l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs traits en voyant leurs aînés se battrent contre les hommes en noir et se faire décimés. Pour ceux qui vont périr. Pour ceux qui ont déjà péri. Pour ceux qui espionnent, à leurs risques et périls. Pour les espions qui ont été découverts. Et surtout, surtout, pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il est le sauveur, l'assassin ou le cadavre, le Survivant.

Oui, pour le Survivant.

FIN

C'est la fin ? Non, c'est une blague ! (L'auteur évite une nuée de légumes en colère.)

C'est bon, c'est bon, voilà la suite …

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormit. Il se leva et regarda sa montre. La bataille ! Elle commençait !! Il concentra sa magie dans le restricteur. Il se concentra, mais pas assez. La magie rentra mais rien ne se passait. Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il battit rapidement des paupières. 3 mots pénétré en lui :

TU AS RATE.

Il se concentra sur sa baguette et elle apparut par miracle. Il avait réussi ! Il se donna des cheveux noir dociles. Il garda ses yeux verts. Il se donna la carrure d'une homme et prit l'apparence de quelqu'un de 20 ans. Il n'était plus Harry Potter mais s'appelait James Tropte. Dans sa cape bleue, il rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et transplana à Poudlard.

Personne ne fit attention à lui et il regarda l'attaque avec amusement. Puis, une centaine de rayon vert fonça sur les élèves. Harry se tendit. Tout les regards étaient tournés sur les élèves. Harry hésita mais pas une seconde de plus en voyant que c'était des Griffondors. D'un geste de main, tout les rayons verts devinrent cents colombes. Bien sur, les regards glissèrent vers lui. Il lança :

-Voyons, Tom, tu n'allais quand même pas faire cette petite fête sans moi ? Qui t'as appris la politesse ?

-Evidement, tu as encore trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer ce que je voulais faire. Tu deviens agaçant, JAMES.  
Harry fut légèrement sonné qu'il connaisse son nom d'emprunt mais lâcha :

-Pour te desservir, Tom. Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais resté bien gentiment là bas ? Tu rêves !

-Tu aurais mieux fais de m'écouter. Mais comme toujours, tu prends un malin plaisir à faire le contraire de ce que j'ai prévu.

-Allons, Tommy, il ne faut pas s'énerver.

En effet, Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur un Harry désarmé et décontracté. Il lança un avada bien placé qui rata, bien évidemment, sa cible. Harry ricana :

-Tu as appris à viser où ? Chez les moldus ? Ah j'oubliais que tu avais été élevé par des moldus.

Voldemort, furieux, lança des avadas partout et Harry minauda :

-Voyons, fais attention avec ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! Es-tu sur de savoir manier ta baguette ? Tu vas finir par te faire très mal ! Il faudrait de l'interdire pendant une semaine : tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un !

Plus que furieux, Voldemort transplana après avoir murmurer à voix très basse une formule et un sort invisible frappa Harry. Voldemort venait de l'empêcher de redevenir Harry !

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui après avoir renvoyé les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Il lui proposa le poste de DCFM car le professeur était la seul victime de cette guerre Harry accepta et suivit le professeur. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule, pour une des victimes de cette stupide guerre, qui était la cause d'un mage noir psychopathe. Une seule larme qui était une grande chose …

A SUIVRE …

(L'auteur reste caché au cas où il y aurait encore des légumes vengeurs et des lecteurs rancuniers.):

-Désolé mais l'apparition des chapitres va se ralentir, alors, pour ça, 2 dans le même jour ! C'est pasd un cadeau, ça ?

La furie de légumes lui répond.

-Je m'suis pas fait pardonnée... bbbooouuuuhhhhhh. Snif, snif.

Le prochain se sera :

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de James Tropte et de cours.

Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews Reviews reviews reviexs reviews

SVP, ayez pitié d'une auteur à moitié folle, donne des reviews comme ça, on pourra la soigner !

L'auteur saute à la gorge du crétin qui a dit ça. Elle le tue et lance de la voix de James Bond :

-Je suis vraiment folle.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de James Tropt...

RAR :

Ornaluca : Dis donc, tu lis dans mes pensées ! Je pensais justement qu'il pourrait l'aider ! Certes, il arrivera à redevenir Harry Potter mais Rogue ne saura pas qu'il est Potter car sinon, ce serait imprudent de sa part. Merci de tes encouragements, bonne lecture.

Helene 84 : Il faut que tout les écrivains soit comme moi ? Tu exagère ! J'écris bien mais quand même. Harry va arriver à s'entendre avec ses amis, mais pas comme avant : il est professeur, non ? A plus !

Shanan : Salut ma sœur ! Alors comme ça, tu es folle … Intéressant. Ma fic te plaît donc voilà la suite !

Bbjaguar : On est trois folles avec shanan ! Non, tu as eu le courage de compter le nombre de « Reviews » que j'ai mis ? Ou alors est-ce un chiffre au hasard ? Enfin voili, voilu la suite !

Thealie : La larme est quelque chose qui vient du cœur, surtout dans certains cas. Devrais-je te rappeler **_qui_** a versé cette larme ? Bonne lecture.

Sojiro : Voldemort ne rime pas avec gentil, tu sais. Voldemort et gentil dans la même phrase, ça n'existe pas. Voilà la suite !

Severafan : Oui, oui, je sais, je suis folle, mais je suis pas seule, il y a Bbjaguar et Shanan qui sont folles aussi ! Tu veux la suite, et bien la voilà.

Alinemcb54 : Tu aimes ? C'est bien, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

FormaTT : MERCI ! C'est trop sympa ! Bonne lecture !

Satya : Mais chapitres sont pas longs, je sais, mais ça va s'améliorer. Bonne lecture !

Lisia : Merci de tes encouragements. Je n'ai pas assez développé le dernier paragraphe parce que j'avais peur que ça fasse remplissage !

Corail Zaarea : tu peux faire ton copier-coller pour tes fics, ça me dérange pas. Hé oui, ma fic ne fais pas 3 chapitres et puis Voldie n'allait pas laisser faire Harry, non ?

Elaur : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Je t'ai envoyé un e-mail pour te donner des conseils sur la publication d'une fic ! Et maintenant, la suite !

NEPHERIA : Et oui, j'continue !

ENTRE NOUS, VOLDEMORT N'ARRIVAIT PAS A TOUCHER HARRY AVEC SES AVADA CAR HARRY LES DEVIT DE LEURS TRAJECTOIRES AVEC LA MAGIE SANS BAGUETTE.

ET SI VOLDEMORT PART, C'EST QU'IL SAIT QU'IL NE PEUT RIEN CONTRE HARRY A CE MOMENT LA. ET AVEC DUMBLEDORE AUSSI, VOLDEMORT N'EST PAS AUSSI SUCIDAIRE QUE CA !!!!

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de James Tropte et de cours.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, encore endormi. Un rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage et il se leva. Il s'habilla et mit une cape noir. Il regarda par delà la fenêtre et il vit le parc sous un angle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quelques élèves matinales se promenaient et Harry sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il lança à la gargouille :

-Plume en sucre.

La gargouille s'écarta devant un Harry stupéfait. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ! Puis, il grimpa les escaliers pour frapper à la porte. Le directeur l'accueillit joyeusement :

-Bonjour James ! Bien dormi ?

Harry acquiesça sans un mot.

-Bien. Le professeur de métamorphose annonce aux élèves votre poste. Mais, avant, nous avons à discuter. Voici le questionnaire que vous avez à remplir.

Il lui tendit et Harry le prit. Il le lut et cocha rapidement les cases et répondit aux questions :

Questionnaire pour le Poste de DCFM 

_1- Aimez-vous les élèves ? _

_Oui _

_2- Etes-vous impartial ?_

_Oui_

_3- Aimez-vous la DCFM ?_

_Oui _

_4-Quelle était votre matière préférée ?_

_La DCFM._

Et ça aller ainsi pendant 100 questions. Harry répondit comme Dumbledore voulait et ce dernier demanda :

-Une dernière question : Avez-vous un secret qui pourrait détruire le monde si quelqu'un le connaissait ?

Harry répondit avec ferveur :

-Oui.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, pensa Harry.

Le directeur s'exclama, joyeux :

-Très bien, j'aurais presque cru que vous étiez normal ! Vous êtes embauché.

Et il le libéra tandis qu'un cri de joie retentissait dans le château : Apparemment, les élèves étaient enthousiastes.

Harry tremblait, il avait peur que son cours rate. Mais il avait un super sujet alors il calma ses tremblements . Il avait ce matin, les Griffondor-Serpentard de 6e année. Il allait voir Ron et Hermione ! Il entendit :

-Alors, la sang-de-bourbe, on pleure toujours Saint Potter ?

Harry dit sèchement :

-Monsieur Malfoy, apparemment, vous voulez perdre des points. J'en enlève 5 pour avoir insulté miss Granger.

Malfoy le regarda d'un regard mauvais. Son père lui avait demandé de surveiller l'enseignant pour le Seigneur alors il le ferait.

-Bien, entrez maintenant.

Il attendit que tout les élèves soit assis pour prendre la parole :

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les duels.

Il y eu des chuchotements de stupéfaction et de joie.

-Donc, la première partie du cours sera consacré à une interrogation sur les duels et sur ce qui les entoure. La 2e partie, se sera des duels et des entraînements de sorts utiles en duel.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître des copies sur chaque table.

-Personne n'a la même copie que son voisin donc, tricheries éliminées.

La première partie fut rapide et Harry appela le premier élève de la liste sur l'estrade. Harry et les élèves étaient en ligne, essayant de retenir sa baguette pendant que l'élève de l'estrade lance le sort de désarmement. A la fin, Harry monta sur l'estrade :

-A vrai dire, je suis assez déçu. Vous n'avez pas réussi à maîtriser ce sort.

Malfoy ricana :

-On a désarmé celui qu'on avait visé, on a réussi.

Harry le coupa :

-Non, monsieur Malfoy, regardez.

Harry se dressa, prit sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main, le regard vif et il lança d'une voix forte en visant Malfoy :

-Expilliarmus !

Tout les élèves furent envoyés dans le matelas du professeur et un petit tas de baguettes apparut à ses pieds.

-Vous voyez ? Si vous combattez des mangemorts, désarmez-en un, tout les autres vous lancent un avada kedavra.

Il acquiescèrent et continuèrent à s'entraîner. Hélas, aucun d'eux ne réussi à désarmer le professeur. Finalement, tout les élèves lui lancèrent le sort en même temps, sa baguette bougea à peine dans sa main et les baguettes des élèves atterrirent à ses pieds. Les élèves étaient bouche bée. Le professeur rit et dit :

-Le cours est terminé. Pour notre prochain cours, c'est à dire vendredi, faites moi un résumé de ce cours et de ce que vous avez appris.

Les élèves sortirent et il entendit :

-C'est dommage, Ron, je suis sure que Harry aurait aimé ce cours…

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur, puis, alla déjeuner.

MacGonagald discutait avec le professeur et dit :

-Vous avez impressionné mes élèves, James. Quel est votre secret ?

Harry rit légèrement et répondit :

-Il suffit d'avoir foi en ce que l'on fait et le tour et joué.

Harry baissa la voix :

-D'ailleurs, entre nous, où en êtes-vous pour arrêter Voldemort ?

MacGonagald pâlit et se mit à bredouiller. Harry sourit et lui lança :

-A ce soir.

Et il partit, laissant une professeur de métamorphose choquée.

Harry marchait dans le château, l'air rêveur. Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait quitté ce château. C'était il y a un an, cinq mois ou alors seulement deux mois ? Il ne savait plus, il ne voulait plus savoir. Il voulait laisser cette douce torpeur l'envahir. Il voulait oublier par quoi il était passé. Il voulait se tourner vers le futur. Seulement vers le futur. Sur sa vengeance. Oui, il se vengerai de Voldemort pour lui avoir fait ça. Il se vengerai de Dumbledore et des autres pour l'avoir oublié, pour l'avoir renié, pour l'avoir fait mourir, pour avoir cru Voldemort au lieu de lui. L'envie de vengeance le parcourait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait maîtrisé.

Il sourit doucement. Mais la sonnerie le fit sortir de cette torpeur, et il se dirigea vers sa classe pour faire cours au 5e année de Griffondor-Serdaigle. Ginny …

Harry regarda les 5e année s'installer. Il choisit de faire un cours sur certaines créatures de Voldemort. Il sourit tandis que le bruit baissait peu à peu. Il se racla un peu la gorge et commença :

- Bien. Nous allons faire ce cours sur les créatures que Voldemort utilise. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

Ginny leva la main et énuméra :

-Les détraqueurs, les voylors, les stalers, les aspirors, les destilarses, …

Harry sourit quand Ginny releva la tête. Harry dit amicalement :

-Vous avez approché le sujet de prés, miss Weasley. C'est très bien. 15 points pour Griffondor. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les Serdaigles qui sont travailleurs.

Ginny rougit et baissa la tête. Harry s'adressa à la classe :

-Bien, nous allons nous occuper des détraqueurs qui sont les créatures qui sont les plus utilisés par Voldemort.

La classe frissonna. Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vous avez peur de ce nom. Mais auriez vous toujours aussi peur si je vous disais que c'est un pseudonyme ?

Un cri de stupeur secoua la classe.

-Oui, Voldemort n'est qu'un pseudonyme à un sang mêlé. Mère sorcière, père moldu.

Un autre cri la secoua.

-D'ailleurs, il m'a montré ceci, il y a quelque temps.

Il fit apparaître _je suis Voldemort _qui se transforma en _Tom Elvis Jedusor._

-Donc, n'aillez pas peur. Quelqu'un peut donner la définition d'un détraqueur ?

Un Serdaigle donna la définition mais une autre personne leva la main. Ginny.

-Oui, miss Weasley ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Dany mais je voudrais rajouter quelque chose. Les personnes qui sont puissantes peuvent faire apparaître plusieurs patronus.

-Bien, miss Weasley. Maintenant, entraînez-vous.

A la fin du cours, on lui demanda de montrer son patronus. Il murmura la formule et, sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves, plusieurs apparurent :

Un cerf mais aussi un beau chien noir, un loup, un phénix, un griffon, un lion, une licorne et un merveilleux phénix antique.

Une seule personne ne regardait pas le spectacle, mais le professeur. Ginny le regarda, septique.

La sonnerie tira les élèves de leur contemplation et ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Après que Harry leur est donné le travail, ils sortirent. Une personne resta à la fin et le regardait bizarrement. Ginny. Ce nom avait une sonorité différente des autres noms, comme Ron et Hermione. Il lui sourit mais Ginny le regarda à nouveau bizarrement, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny s'enfuit en pleurant et sanglotant. Harry murmura :

-Excuse-moi, Ginny, mais je ne supporte plus le monde de la sorcellerie. Je faire quelque chose de particulier, lorsque la lumière sera …

Et Harry sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, lui montrant qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait traversé les épreuves de Voldemort avec brio. Mais seule une chose, un seul nuage noir dans ce ciel bleu :

La douleur qu'il avait eu ne servait à rien, on l'avait abandonné, ses amis l'avaient cru mort, ils l'avaient oubliés…

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, repaire de Severus Rogue. Il évita les élèves qui sortaient du cours, des Griffondors de 6e année soulagés et des Serpentards ricanant. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, qui rentrait dans le cachot du cours pour parler à Severus Rogue.

L'enseignant leva un regard glacé vers Harry, bien qu'empreint d'un peu de surprise. Harry prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée :

-Je voudrais avoir une conversation privée avec vous, professeur.

D'un geste de baguette, Rogue ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence. Il conjura un fauteuil pour Harry. Ils s'assirent et, d'un regard, lui demanda son ennui. Harry soupira et prit la parole :

-Ma sœur, ma toute jeune sœur a voulu jouer à un jeux de déguisement, pour me faire peur. Mais, elle a été frappée par un sort de magie noire, par une malédiction qui l'empêche de reprendre sa physionomie habituelle. Alors, j'ai pensé que vous, expert en potions et sortilèges, pourriez me donnez de l'aide.

Severus Rogue leva le regard vers Harry, qui avait un regard brillant de larmes, un semblant d'espoir lisible sur son visage, un envie soudaine d'aide.

Alors, Severus Rogue, sentit que la pitié prenait place dans son cœur, qu'une douce mélancolie, celle de l'homme en face de lui, l'envahissait.

Alors, à cet instant, le belliqueux professeur de potion, celui qui aimait désavantager les gens, cet homme même, venait d'hocher la tête et de dire :

-Je vous aiderai, n'ayez crainte, je vous aiderez.

Puis, d'un geste, il fit un signe signifiant la fin de cette discussion. Harry se leva et, sur le pas de la porte, lança :

-Au fait, il y a un club de duel, demain soir. Alors, je compte sur vous.

Et il partit. Alors, Rogue, sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cet homme lui plaisait, il avait un caractère que Severus appréciait.

Harry essuya les larmes, et ri. Il n'avait plus ri depuis longtemps, mais ça faisait du bien. Il avait fait croire à Rogue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ses émotions alors qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Rogue avait cru que c'était vrai, en plus ! Il l'avait berné ! Il sourit à nouveau et leva la tête. Il se sentait bien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Mais, il entendit un « lâche-moi, sale fouine ! » qui lui fit rebrousser chemin et se précipiter au secours de son amie.

Harry tonna d'une voix puissante :

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Harry vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny, désarmés, menacés par une vingtaine de Serpentards. D'un geste de main, toutes les baguettes des Serpentards atterrirent dans sa main. Harry les regarda et dit calmement, posément :

-200 points à Serpentards en moins pour avoir attaquer des élèves à plusieurs et désarmés. Vous serez tous en retenue lundi à 21 h. Même vous, dit Harry aux Griffondors.

Il remarqua que les élèves le regardaient, bouche bée, et il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette ! Il se gifla mentalement et, d'un geste, leur demanda de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Hermione demanda, admirative :

-Vous savez maîtriser votre sort ? C'est une preuve de sagesse et de puissance.

Harry acquiesça et lança un regard ' made in Potter ' à Hermione, qui se sentit mal. Puis, il se dirigea vers la table des enseignants, tandis que les Griffondors et les Serpentards se séparaient avec un regard d'avertissement.

Harry discuta longuement avec Severus, avec qui il devint un bon ami. Harry se rendit compte que cet homme avait forgé sa carapace à cause des épreuves qu'il avait subi. Il comprit qu'une querelle d'adolescent ne devait pas altérer ses relations avec son ancien professeur de potion. Puis, quand le repas fut terminé, Harry se rendit ses appartements, prit sa cape la plus chaude et monta à la tour d'astronomie. Il regarda le ciel. Il se sentit coupable envers une étoile de la constellation du chien. Il avait 16 ans. 16 ans, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas à subir tout ça ! Il n'avait pas ! Son poing rencontra une surface dur et froide. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, un puissant sentiment d'injustice le rongeant.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'attaque de Voldemort était arrivé le soir d'Halloween. D'ici peu, ce serait Noël. Et d'ici peu, il sentirait l'injustice encore plus forte. Sirius ne lui enverrait aucune lettre, il était définitivement parti …

Puis, il secoua sa cape et descendit. Il vit Ron et Hermione discuter dans une salle. Brusquement, ils se tournèrent vers lui et rougirent. Harry sourit et mit un doigt devant sa bouche avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Cet homme était gentil mais il avait un secret. Un secret qu'ils allaient découvrir…

Harry s'était couché et sourit. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione comploter. Et puis, il pourrait être ami avec eux, en tant que professeur, bien sur. Il laissa le doux sommeil l'envahir tandis que trois mots si doux à son oreille continuaient de résonner :

-Tu te vengeras .. Tu te vengeras.

Harry pensa que Ron et Hermione se devaient de découvrir son secret.

Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison …

* * *

A SUIVRE DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE…

Euh je veux dire CHAPITRE …

Chapitre 5 : une journée si agréable et un cour de duel qui tourne au cauchemar

REVIEW, je vous en supplie, je meure de reviews … Euh, de soif de reviews !

PLEASE DES REVIEWS ! Sinon, y aura pô de chapter five.

Sondage: Voulez que Harry se venge et qu'il :

1. Quitte le monde sorcier

2. Rabatte le quaquet de Voldie etqu'il reste à Poudlard

3.Quitte le monde de la sorcellerie aprés avoir rabattu le quaquet de Voldie

Moi, je suis tenté par le _**3**_ alors donner votre avis !

PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une journée si agréable

RAR :

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Oui, le 1 ne serait pas bon. Merci de ta réponse au sondage. Enfin, voilà la suite !

Sojiro : Merci pour les encouragements et donc, je prends note pour le sondage !

Severafan : D'accord, j'ai pris note pour ta réponse au sondage. Bonne lecture !

Onarluca : tu sais, je ne vais pas mettre Harry avec Ginny car Harry se souvint d'elle et il est ému de ce qu'il voit : une jeune femme. Il est parti malgré lui et il en a payé le prix : ses amis ont grandi sans lui. Sev ' comme tu dis et Harry vont devenir amis mais pas plus ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Alinemcb 54 : Merci, je suis plus assoiffé ! Tu sais, je vais te dire un secret : ses amis vont détester Harry… Enfin, merci pour le sondage !

Kalya : Merci pour le vote !

BBjaguar : C'est merveilleux, je ne suis pas la seul folle sur cette terre !!!! Merci pour le sondage, ça fait plaisir. Et surtout que tuaie confiance en moi pour trouver une belle suite !!!

Elaur : Oui, mais Rogue s'est reconnu dans le prof, lui, mais en plus jeune. Il ressent ce qu'il ressent, il voit ce qu'il voit … Harry va pas se marier avec McGonagall, elle est trop vieille !!!

Basile : Merci, merci pour tes encouragements !

Zick : Merci, pour le sondage, et pour tes compliments !

Zabou : Hélas, tu as une bonne idée pour la suite mais je pense avoir trouvé autre chose ! Désolé, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Thealie : Merci pour le sondage !

Spirit.w.w : Spirit, tu me fait un honneur ! Tu sais, la chanson, je vais l'utiliser mais pas pour la 1 ! Merci encore !

Shanan : tu préfère la deux ? Ok, c'est noté. Merciiiiii !!!

Satya : Merci pour le sondage et les compliments. (rassure toi, il utilisera la magie).

Cece2005 : Merci pour tout ces compliments qui me font prendre une jolie couleur pivoine. Pour la 2, tu sais… Oh, et puis non, tu saura pas, t'aura qu'à lire !! Merci encore !

BIEN. AVIS A LA POPULATION !!! POUR LE SONDAGE, CE SERA ENTRE DEUX ET TROIS !!! MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION !!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une journée si agréable et un cours de duel qui tourne au cauchemar.

Harry soupira. Le week-end avait déjà commencé et il n'avait pas vu passé cette semaine. Il se sentait mal, ses anciens amis le regardaient avec des regards étranges et Dumbledore le regardait tout le temps. Ils doutaient de lui et cela lui faisait mal.

Mais, ce matin il s'était levé du bon pied ce matin et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il sourit et, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, vit les élèves matinaux bavarder gaiement dans le parc. La veille au soir, Dumbledore avait annoncé que des cours de duel seraient donné par les professeurs Rogue et Tropte. Les élèves étaient très enthousiaste et voulait absolument faire parti de ce cours. Mais ils avaient été déçu de savoir qu'ils devaient attendre encore jusqu'au soir. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le fameux professeur Tropte qui souriait tout le temps. Il enlevait que très peu de points et que si c'était vraiment grave. Il avait pourtant une grosse erreur le jeudi au soir, devant certains professeurs. Il s'en souvient et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il refoula les larmes et lança sa tête en arrière. Doucement , dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, il se souvint… et regretta.

FLASH BACK :

_Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. _

_C'était calme et il aimait ça. Il était d'un calme relaxant et, du peu qu'il savait, une réunion de professeurs avait lieu. On n'avait pas requit sa présence pour quelconques raisons mais Harry était sur que c'était pour parler de lui. _

_Il n'hésita pas à passer des heures et des heures à explorer les couloirs. Il était heureux d'être là, mais malheureux d'être ignoré. Mais d'un certain côté, il aimait ça. Plus de célébrité, plus de cicatrice… C'était reposant et pour la première fois de sa pauvre vie, il en fut ravi. Il ne dit rien car la peur le tenaillait car Voldemort avait tout pouvoir sur lui. En pensant à son ennemi, Harry sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Une seule, peut-être, mais remplit de toute la tristesse, la douleur et l'envie de mourir reposaient dans cette chose si petite. Elle explosa en touchant la sol, mais la peine revint à Harry. Il revit Sirius passer à l'intérieur du voile noir du département du mystère, il revoyait Ron et Hermione se faire des amourettes durant l'été précédent leur 6e année. Il sentit la douleur des nombreux doloris qu'il avait reçu chez le mage noir, peser sur ses frêles épaules. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elles ne cédaient pas, toujours droites et fortes. Il sentait cependant qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elles s'abaissait, tout doucement, tranquillement. Brusquement, il entendit un cri. Un cri féminin qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. _

_-Hermione…_

_Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il utilisa sa magie pour arriver plus vite sur les lieux. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les professeurs avaient eux aussi entendus et se préparaient à agir. Mais Harry déboula et, quand il vit la scène, sentit la rage prendre possession de lui. Son aura blanche, dorée et nervée de bleu se déploya autour de lui, ce qui fit lâcher Ginny et Hermione à Goyle et Crabbe. Malfoy fut terrorisé et sentit sa baguette, qui était pointé sur le cœur de Hermione, lui être arraché par une déflagration. Il fut projeté au sol et Harry regardait la dizaine de Serpentards présents d'un regard puissant. Les Serpentards sentirent que cet homme était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le montrait et qu'il pouvait les écraser comme une mouche. Ils se taisaient, apeurés. Malfoy, lui jubilait intérieurement. Il aurait des choses à dire à son père sur ce professeur qui intéressait Voldemort. Malfoy esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se releva doucement, prenant l'attitude d'un lapinou tout jeune ! Le professeur gronda, sa voix furieuse :_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous passez par la tête, monsieur Malfoy ? Que comptiez-vous faire à cette jeune fille ?_

_Malfoy se recroquevilla, peureux, aillant la tristesse de sentir le bien émaner de l'homme. Lui qui avait un instant pensé qu'il était de leur côté ! _

_-Je n'ai pas besoins de vous demandez, je devine que ce que vous alliez faire. Vous alliez faire quelque chose d'interdit, souhaitant vous faire renvoyer._

_Malfoy devint pâle et se mordit la langue. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?_

_-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je sais ? Je sais beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop. Mais, malheureusement, vous ne faîtes pas exception à la règle. Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi en venir à de telle extrémité ? De telles extrémités pour une guerre complètement idiote et inutile ? Vous voulez devenir comme votre père ? Et bien, faîtes. Je ne vous en empêcherez pas. Mais je hanterais vos pas dans ce cas là. Miss Granger et Weasley, rentrez dans votre salle commune. Si vous avez un problème, vous savez où allez ?_

_Elles acquiescèrent. Quand elles furent parti, Harry ferma les paupières et se tourna vers les Serpentards. _

_-Vous, dit-il en désignant 7 élèves, retournez dans votre salle commune. Je vous enlève 20 points chacun. Quand à vous, continua-t-il en regardant Malfoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, suivez moi, nous allons avoir une conversation dans mon bureau. _

_Mais une voix stoppa ses mouvements :_

_-Mon bureau est plus prés, James._

_Harry se retourna et dans ses yeux la colère que ses pouvoirs aient été entrevu par des profs l'exaspéra. Il répondit simplement: _

_-Très bien, Albus._

_Les trois compères devinrent plus blanc que du linge. Et la petite troupe entra dans le bureau du directeur. Albus dit :_

_-Bien, je vous laisse punir ces élèves mais après nous aurons une petite discussion. _

_Harry regarda les Serpentards dangereusement. Mais quand il prit la parole, sa voix était calme et posée :_

_-Je vous enlève 50 points chacun et vous aurez tout les trois 3 semaines de retenus avec moi-même. Retournez dans vos dortoirs et si vous refaites une seule bêtise, alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne pouviez plus poser les yeux sur votre blason sans être honteux. Vous pouvez partir. _

_Les Serpentards s'empressèrent d'obéir._

_Quand Harry se retourna aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Albus lui demanda de s'asseoir ainsi qu'aux autres. Puis, il prit la parole :_

_-Tu trouve vraiment que cette guerre est inutile ?_

_Harry hocha la tête, ne pouvant compter sur sa voix.. Albus lui posa ainsi quelques questions auquel il répondit affirmativement :_

_-Tu t'es maîtriser jusqu'à la fin ? Tu as gardé ton calme ? _

_Puis, Albus murmura :_

_-Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu une aura pareille. La seule personne qui en avait une comme cela était Harry Potter. Mais il nous a abandonné. _

_Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir et il cria :_

_-Tu as tord, Albus. Il ne vous a jamais abandonné et il est toujours présent dans vos têtes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser ça ! Vous êtes inhumain._

_Et Harry sortit brusquement, pour courir dans ses appartements où il pleura longuement son amertume, sa tristesse, son abandon et surtout, sa colère d'avoir montré son pouvoir. _

FIN DU FLASH BLACK

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La journée été vite passée et avait été très agréable. Agréable car il aimait se souvenir d'AVANT. Il avait corrigés des copies puis était sorti regarder les élèves s'amuser joyeusement. Puis il avait fait des recherches sur sa malediction. Ca avait porté ses fruits et Severus et lui avait un piste. Mais les duels allaient vite arriver. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint le jour où Voldemort l'avait capturé.

FLASH BACK :

_Vendredi 22 Septembre._

_Harry marchait et bougonnait. Ron et Hermione cherchaient à lui parler mais il les ignorait superbement. Il était dans le parc et revenait de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et ouvrit un livre. Il lut avidement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que sa cicatrice le brûle. Il lâcha le livre et le rangea. Il laissa son sac tomber dans l'herbe lorsqu'il vit des mangemorts sortirent de la forêt. Il lança un stupéfix puissant qui en abattit dix. Il lança ainsi beaucoup d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Voldemort. Il se dirigea calmement, bien qu'il soit apeuré, vers son ennemi qui l'attendait, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Il respira profondément et, sous les yeux craintifs des élèves se mit à se battre. Il lançait des sorts qu'il avait appris : des sorts de magie ancienne et elfique. Voldemort ricana tandis que Harry se recroquevillait sur lui-même sous le doloris. Il resta longtemps à combattre le doloris, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Puis, Voldemort lança un sort d'illusion de magie noire pour faire croire qu'il avait tué le Survivant. Il l'assomma d'un sort et disparut avec son fardeau._

FIN DU FLASH BACK Harry mangeait tranquillement, regardant les élèves discuter du cours de duels du soir. Les regards étaient tournés vers Harry et Severus. Mais, tout les deux, ils discutaient. Les élèves étaient consternés. 

-James, tu sais, tu me fais penser à moi en plus jeune.

Harry arrêta de manger.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Toujours aussi calme, maître de la situation. Prêt à tout pour sauver sa sœur. Moi, c'était mon ami. Il était atteint d'une malédiction qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. J'ai cherché, cherché. Désespérément. D'ailleurs, mes recherches étaient plus désespérée qu'autre chose. Je n'ai rien trouvé et j'ai été condamné à le regarder souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Dieu est son âme.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que Severus n'avait jamais confié un secret pareil à quiconque. Il avait eu envie de faire partager à Harry son expérience. Harry soupira doucement et, dans son regard, une lueur de compassion luisait. Puis, Harry se leva, prétextant avoir à préparer le cours de duels.

Harry marchait rapidement. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, Voldemort préparait quelque chose pour le soir. Il ne dit rien, sentant une bouffée d'air froid le traverser tandis qu'il sortait du château. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour revenir dans la Grande Salle et installer les groupes.

Harry regardait avec bienveillance les élèves rentrer dans la Salle. D'un signe de tête, Severus s'approcha de lui. Il échangèrent quelques phrases avant de monter sur l'estrade et, par la même occasion, faisant taire les élèves. Harry prit la parole :

-Chers élèves, nous vous avons réuni ici pour vous apprendre le duel. Le duel est un art compliqué et je suis sur que la moitié d'entre vous auront des problèmes. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important et de vous défendre ! Oui, vous défendre. Beaucoup d'entre vous vont se retrouver jetés dans la vie courante, alors savoir se défendre sera une chose luxurieuse. Donc, le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous montrer un duel d'un assez bon niveau.

Il se tourna vers le professeur qui était resté silencieux.

-Severus, as-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?

Un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait par la négative. Il s'espacèrent et firent quelques pas. Quand Dumbledore, l'arbitre, dit le chiffre 3, le sort de Severus fusa. Harry l'arrêta et lança un sort d'allégresse. Severus le contra d'un sort de désarmement. Mais Harry ne le contra pas mais sa baguette ne s'échappa pas de ses mains, il la rangea même dans sa poche. Severus lança un sort de saucisson mais, Harry, toujours prêt, le récupéra dans sa main et le lança vers son adversaire. Puis, Harry fit un geste de main et le plancher sous Rogue se mit à fondre. Quand Rogue s'enfonça jusqu'au mollet, le plancher redevint dur et le professeur lui lança un regard faussement noir. Son adversaire lança tout un tas de sorts pour gagner du temps et Harry fit naître une cercle de feu autour de son adversaire. Ce dernier était totalement désemparé. Harry, d'un geste de main, fit venir sa baguette à lui. Son adversaire était désarmé. Mais, de la terre sortit du plancher et entoura le professeur de potions qui était totalement inoffensif. Harry sortit sa baguette et arrêta ses sorts et serra la main de son coéquipier. Ce dernier dit, faussement vexé :

-Maintenant, ma robe est toute sale, et tu trouve ça marrant.

En effet, Harry pouffait et essayait de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il dit, haletant :

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer un sort de récurive.

Rogue essaya le récurive, qui fit devenir sa robe rose fluo. Puis, Harry qui essayer de se retenir, explosa de rire. D'un geste, il fit redevenir sa robe d'un noir sobre. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il dit :

-Les 1er 2eme 3eme et 4eme seront avec le professeur Rogue. Les autres seront avec moi.

Puis, les 2 groupes se séparèrent.

Les explications durèrent une bonne heure et c'est avec joie qu'il vit Malfoy et Zabini se proposer pour un duel. Un silence s'installa dans la salle tandis que les élèves lançaient des sorts tout à fait normaux.

Jusqu'à …

Harry vit un bouclier noir les entourer et une formule fut récité. A l'instant même où Harry détruisait le bouclier et pétrifiait les deux élèves, Voldemort et ses mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry fit un bouclier qui entoura les élèves et regarda Voldemort. Finalement il lui dit :

-Que viens tu faire ici, Tom ?

-Rien de bien intéréssant, juste voir comment tu t'en sort. C'est dommage que les malédictions soit si difficile à briser…

Harry, furieux, qui détestait les sous entendus, répliqua vertement :

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Tom !

-Vraiment ? En es tu sur ? Vois tu, j'ai choisi certaines choses te concernant. Mais, tu le sauras en temps et en heures.

Furieux, Harry murmura une formule d'expulsion incontrable qui fit retourner d'où ils venaient ses ennemis.

Il sortit vivement de la Grande Salle et soupira lentement. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il vivait une torture permanente. Personne ne lui faisait confiance et il en venait même à attendre que Voldemort se manifeste. Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, les larmes ayant tracé des sillons sur ses joues, signe de la douleur éternel de ce garçon.

* * *

A SUIVRE !!!

Mise à jour le vendredi ou le samedi.

REVIEWS !!!!

PLEASE !!!!!!

Désolé pour le retard, mais n'a pas voulu que je publie !

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

AD vs AV


	6. Chapitre 6: Le livre a disparut !

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci pour les encouragements. Voici le chapitre, Artemis !

Zabou : Merci, Zabou, je suis contente que ça te plaise !!!

Thealie : Il faut que tu sache que Harry a réagit au quart de seconde ! Il a été si rapide que Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire durant l'attaque de tonton Voldy ! Et c'est Harry qui arbitrait le match Malfoy-Zabini !

Maisie-Midoriko : Je suis contente voir ravie que ça te plaise !! Tu sais, après Elaur d'émeraude, tu es la seule à m'avoir demandé pourquoi ce pseudo. Donc : AD c'est Albus Dumbledore ou l'armée de Dumbledore. Vs c'est contre ou différent et AV c'est Armée de Voldemort. En plus, AD c'est mes initiales et AV celles de ma pire ennemie !! Donc, tout concorde !!! voilà la suite !

Satya : La voilà, la suite que tu attendais tant !!!

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Et bien la voilà, la suite que tu voulais !!!

Ptronille : Je suis contente que cela te plaise et je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas mettre la suite tout de suite car c'est difficile d'écrire vite et bien !! Tu sais, je lis ta fic »IN THE PAST » et je l'adore !! Seulement, je n'ai pas le temps de te mettre une reviews car j'ai à peine le temps de lire le nouveau chapitre que mon ordi a des problèmes… Enfin, tu sais maintenant que je suis là, silencieuse parmi les plus silencieuse, essayant vainement de se faire remarquer… Hum, bon, si je me mettais à ma fic, moi ? A plus !!

DESOLE POUR LE RETARD ET S'IL VOUS PLAIT, RANGEZ VOUS LEGUMES SINON….(cherche une réplique cinglante) … SINON J'ARRETE CETTE FIC. (L'auteur a longuement hésité avant de mettre cela.. mais personne ne sais qu'elle mettra pas sa menace à exécution.)

#### » « « ;;;» ###### ### de clavier !!! pourquoi t'a mis ça ? Fallait pas qu'il sache que ma menace ne serait pas mise à exécution !!!!

Bon, hum, hum, la suite.

Chapitre 6 : Le livre a disparut !!!

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement. La chaleur pénétrait doucement par la fenêtre. Le soleil était chaud aujourd'hui mais Harry s'en fichait, seul comptait pour lui la scène de la veille. Il ferma à nouveau les paupières, oubliant totalement ce qui avait un rapport avec son ancienne vie. Malheureusement, les souvenirs l'assaillirent et le temps et l'espace semblèrent figés lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler dans son passé. Il fut transporter dans une sombre demeure.

Flash Back :

_Harry se sentit revenir à lui. Il se releva en grimaçant. Sa cicatrice était brûlante_ _et il se souvint douloureusement de ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant. Il se rappela le sort de magie noire qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait entendu des exclamations de terreur autour de lui. Ce fut ce qui causa sa perte : Voldemort, profitant de son moment d'inattention lui lança un sort et Harry sentit son corps glisser sur le sol et sa perte de conscience… Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir ce qui avait provoqué ce cri autour de lui, rien ne lui revint. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que cela aie fait naître ce cri des personnes présentes. Il pensa alors à détailler où il était. Il était dans une grande pièce, fermée, bien sur, qui avait une atmosphère sombre et lourde. Il sut sans savoir comment, qu'il était dans le repère de Voldemort. Peut-être est-ce sa cicatrice brûlante qui lui donna la solution ou alors est-ce cette atmosphère qui lui rappelait étrangement son ennemi ? D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il, quand on parle du diable, on en voit la queue fourchu ! _

_Oui, car à l'instant présent, il était là dans toute sa grandeur et dans tout son pouvoir. Il regarda Harry avec amusement. Avec amusement, certes, mais un amusement cruel. Il devina que ce dernier avait sûrement prévu quelque chose le concernant et rien que cette perspective le fit frissonner. Lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, Voldemort se mit à parler :_

_-Alors, Harry, tu est gentiment revenu à toi, on dirait. Tu sais, ou plutôt devrai-je dire tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais, je vais te faire la surprise, histoire que tu sois démoralisé lorsque tu le découvrira. _

_Harry lui jeta un regard vraiment dégoûté. Mais Voldemort reprit son monologue qui ennuyait péniblement Harry :_

_-Hors, je suis le seul à savoir que tu es ici. Donc, je vais te faire une proposition…_

_L'oreille d'Harry se tendit que Voldemort lui énonçait les conditions :_

_-tu as le choix : soit tu me rejoint et sera craint et respecté soit tu refuse et je te briserai lentement mais sûrement… _

_Harry lui cracha ses paroles à la figure :_

_-Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai !Jamais, vous entendez ?!_

_Voldemort eut un mauvais sourire et Harry se retrouva vite fait au sol, secoué de spasmes. Voldemort dit :_

_-Allons, allons, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Harry, comme quoi, tout arrive…_

_Et Voldemort, lui lança un sort que Harry contra machinalement. Il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur, tandis que Voldemort exultait :_

_-Mage sans baguette ? Intéressant. Dans ce cas là, il voudrai mieux te mettre dans une cellule appropriée… _

_Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Harry se sentit projeté, dans une cellule sans magie autre que la magie noire possible. Il maudit son acte machinal. Il regarda les alentours et eut un sourire triomphant : il ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'enfuir d'ici, parole de Potter !! _

_Et il ne se rendrait compte que plus tard à quel point il avait tord…_

Fin du Flash Back

Harry soupira. Si seulement il avait capté les sous-entendus de son ennemi, il aurait pu s'échapper de cette sombre demeure. Il sourit doucement en se souvenant qu'il ne tutoyait pas Voldemort après qu'il l'ai capturé. Il ne s'était mis à le tutoyer qu'à la fin de son rude calvaire que c'est d'être le souffre-douleur d'un mage noir fou. Il rit doucement. Il l'avait tutoyé et appelé Tom rien que pour l'embêter lors de ces longues séances de torture mais malheureusement, Voldemort le torturait plus quand il le faisait. Maintenant, ce mal-entendus qui lui avait parut douloureux lui semblaient grotesque.

Harry était dans le parc après le déjeuner. Il soupira. Il savait que son temps à Poudlard en temps que James Tropte était bientôt terminé. Cet après midi, Harry allait faire de recherches avec Severus et il savait qu'ils avaient trouvés la solution. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Severus, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis possible. Harry rit doucement. Qui aurait pu croire cela: Severus Rogue, détesté professeur de potion, devient ami avec le professeur de DCFM alors qu'il veut à tout prix ce poste, poste qui est de surplus attribué à Harry Potter, élève tant détesté !!! Son sourire semblait pourtant faux : la lueur de mélancolie qui vivait dans son regard depuis la torture de Voldemort faussait totalement le résultat. Harry voulut brusquement comparé Severus quand il était élève et maintenant, en étant son meilleur ami :

Flash Back :

_-Potter !!! _

_Ce cri résonna dans tout le château. L'élève en question était assis devant sa table, préparant la potion demandé par le professeur. Il leva la tête, le regard interrogatif, la voix calme et posée :_

_-Qui y a-t-il, professeur ? _

_Le professeur avança à grands pas, se rapprochant de son élève. Il le toisa, sous les ricanements des Serpentards et les regard désolé de ses camarades. _

_-Potter, devrais-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une classe de potions d'ASPIC ?_

_Le garçon ne baissa pas le regard mais dit d'une voix servile :_

_-Non, professeur._

_-Alors, je vous demande comment vous avez pu avoir vos BUSEs de Potion ! Aviez-vous ensorcelé l'examinateur ou alors la célébrité que vous avez à fait le reste ?_

_Le garçon, bien qu'il ne montre aucun signe de colère ou d'agacement, bouillonnait de rage. Mais il se retint de sortir sa baguette et de lui enfoncer dans le nez. Harry eut une sourire mental mauvais. Cela me rappelle le troll se dit-il. Quoique, c'est une insulte pour les trolls de les comparer à Rogue. Harry leva le regard, soupira de désolation et dit :_

_-Désolé professeur, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre. Au fait, au passage, poussez-vous de devant le tableau, sinon je risque de rater ma potion._

_Rogue eut un sourire étrange :_

_-Ben voyons ! Voilà la première chose que vous êtes incapable de faire ! Et bien, Potter, puisque vous vous intéressez à votre potion, vous n'aurez pas les instructions. Faites-la de tête !!_

_Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et vit le sourire de Potter. C'était un sourire amusé, désolé et il se remit à sa potion. Rogue remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'il faisait la potion dans le bon ordre, attendait le temps exact pour mettre les ingrédients… _

_Lorsque Harry sortit du cours, il était content. Il avait réussit sa potion et il avait tenu son masque d'élève calme et attentif durant tout le cours ! Un exploit !! Mais il était quand même ravi de quitter l'ambiance morose des cachots pour aller déjeuner._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry sourit. C'était vrai qu'à cette époque, Rogue avait du mal à le punir, il réussissait tout ce qui lui demandait !!! Harry se mit alors à le comparer lors de la recherche d'hier…

Flash Back

_Harry marchait rapidement vers la bibliothèque, mais plus précisément vers la réserve. Severus et lui, comme d'habitude, étaient ravi de se retrouver seul à seul. Ils s'appréciaient énormément mais Harry craignait que cela change lorsqu'il saurait qui il était… Severus l'accueilli avec chaleur. Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire, bien qu'atténué par la lueur de mélancolie. Severus prit les commandes de la recherches :_

_-Bien, James, tu fais la partie malédictions de magie blanche. Moi, je préfère m'occuper de la magie noire, aussi bien car je la connais mieux que toi et car certains livres sont dangereux. Allons-y._

_Harry regarda Severus partir avec tristesse. Il se demandait comment finirait Severus. Mort, tué par des mangemorts ou par des aurors ? Il refoula ses larmes et se dirigea vers sa partie de la réserve. _

_Il chercha quelques temps, sans rien trouver. _

_Finalement, il entendit Severus crier:_

_-J'ai trouvé quelque chose !!! _

_Harry bondit sur ses pieds et se mit en quête de retrouver son ami. Il le vit devant un rayon, le regard rempli d'extase, la joie sur son visage qui, autrefois était de marbre. Severus reprit maladroitement son masque en voyant approcher le professeur. Harry sourit devant le mal à l'aise de son ami. Il sourit et chantonna joyeusement :_

_-Il était un petit Rogue, il était un petit Rogue, qui était attiré par la mag…_

_Severus venait de le bâillonner de sa main, l'obligeant à rester dans le silence. Harry se débattit et se dégagea de la poigne de fer de son ami. Il lui tira la langue, tandis que Severus joua le jeu en levant les yeux au ciel et maudissant ainsi son collègue. _

_Harry prit la parole en arrêtant ainsi le jeu :_

_-Nous reviendrons demain, tu veux ?_

_Severus acquiesça et bailla. Harry sourit doucement. Mais, au fond de son cœur, il sut qu'il y avait une présence près d'eux. Harry chassa cet avertissement, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de pure amitié avec Severus, le professeur qui, dans sa vie d'avant, le réprimandait injustement._

_Mais seulement, il aurait dû prendre cet avertissement au sérieux._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry frissonna de bonheur tandis qu'il arrivait en vue de la bibliothèque. Il glissa dans sa poche un détecteur de mensonges. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à prendre le petit objet. Cela lui semblait ridicule mais cela ne l'était autant… Car même s'il ne le savait pas, l'objet lui serait bien plus utile qu'il ne le saurait jamais et ne l'avait jamais cru.

Il vit le professeur de sortilèges et lui fit un geste de main. Il discutèrent un peu mais Harry lui dit qu'il avait des choses à faire. Harry aperçut Malfoy qui se glissait hors de la bibliothèque, un livre sous le bras. Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand un Malfoy allait il à la bibliothèque ? Sans doute que son père voulait qu'il dépasse Hermione. Il sourit. Seul lui l'avait dépasser et maintenant, il était hors concours. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'Hermione soit toujours la première de la classe. Mais cela sentait le roussi. Quand un Malfoy est là, un mauvais coup se prépare. Lorsque qu'Harry voulut l'interpeller, il avait déjà disparut. Harry haussa les épaules et continua son chemin…

Harry fit un signe à Severus qui répondit. Il discutèrent longuement de choses et d'autres mais personne ne pouvait se doutait de l'euphorie qui régnait dans le cœur des deux hommes. Pour Harry, cela signifiait qu'il allait redevenir lui-même !!! Pour Severus, c'était une revanche contre le passé. Son meilleur ami en était mort et maintenant, la sœur de son ami allait redevenir normale. Les malédictions ne sont pas invincibles. Et c'était la preuve !!! Il se glissèrent dans la réserve et, toujours discutant, arrivèrent à l'endroit où il avait découvert le livre. Quand Severus se pencha pour le prendre, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il tourna le regard vers Harry, qui était désarçonné. Il regarde lui-même mais une chose était sûre :

Le livre avait disparut !!!

A SUIVRE !!!!

Reviews, j'en demande comme d'hab'

A plus,

AD vs AV


	7. Chapitre 7: Un Noel pas comme les autres

RAR :

Onarluca : Oui, il vont le récupérer, pas d'inquiétude. Je suis toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise !!!

Gandalf AGC : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !!

Zabou : Ouais !!! Tous ensemble contre la saleté de Malfoy !!!! OUAIS !!! Hum hum, excuse moi. Et oui, c'est lui qui a le bouquin ! Voilà la suite !!

Thealie : Eh ! J'suis pas policière ni auror !! Je peux rien faire contre Malfoy ! Sauf que c'est moi qui écrit les dialogues… Il va le payer… Salut !!

Corail Zaarea : Pourquoi mon paragraphe était-il surprenant ? Tu me croyais pas capable de l'écrire ? (Boude) (Arête de bouder) Non, non, je vais pas les caser, il sont amis et c'est une amitié sincère… T'inquiète, je tuerais pas ton petit Snape chéri !! il vont récupérer le bouquin mais pas en secouant Draco comme un prunier !!! Aller, je te laisse lire !

Satya : Merci pour les compliments. Toi aussi, tu as trouvé qui avait volé le livre ? Bon sang, vous êtes tous des intello ou quoi ?! Ou peut-être c'était trop évident…

BIEN !!! VOUS AVEZ TROUVER QUE C'ETAIT MALFOY QUI AVAIT VOLE LE LIVRE ET JE SUIS FIERE QUE VOUS L'AYEZ DEVINE !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un Noël pas comme les autres…

Harry était hébété, stupéfait. Il ressentait une fureur intense, il se blâmait pour avoir fait cette erreur que de ne pas prendre le livre la veille. Il regarda Severus qui dit d'une voix blanche :

-Aucun élève n'a le droit de prendre des livres dans la réserve…

Harry murmura :

-Ce n'est pas grave, on le prendra quand il reviendra.

Il se firent un geste et se séparèrent, remuant chacun leurs sombres pensées.

Harry soupira. Il avait beau être en vacances, il avait du travail : il devait corrigé les contrôles, les devoirs de ses élèves, il devait aussi lire certains livres de la réserve pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort. Ou plutôt Voldy pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il se plongea dans un livre. Et pas n'importe lequel, ce livre lui rappelait des souvenirs, beaucoup de souvenirs, en particulier Remus…

Flash Back

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se demandait si il avait besoins de l'aide d'Aurore, son amie. Aurore est une fée. Elle doit la vie à Harry qui l'a sauvé des griffes d'un animal qu'Harry n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de nommer. Il se demande s'il ne doit pas suivre une entraînement pour apprendre la magie des fées. Puis, finalement, malgré que le couvre-feu soit dépasser, il se dirigea dans la forêt interdite. Il marcha rapidement, frissonnant dans le froid quasi-inexistant de ce début de mois de septembre. Il arriva dans la forêt et Harry se glissa dans le royaume des fées. Après nombres d'inspections, il arriva à Aurore. Elle lui sourit de sa manière à elle et Harry fondit de bonheur. Aurore était sa seule amie. Ron et Hermione l'avaient laissé tomber. Elle lui demanda alors :_

_-Bonjour Harry ! Que viens-tu faire dans ce royaume à cette heure ?_

_Son ton était devenu sévère. Harry sourit encore plus. Seule Aurore était capable de le faire sourire en ces temps. Harry aimait beaucoup son côté mère poule. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça. Elle répondit à son étreinte. Il s'aimaient en temps que frère et sœur. Puis, il répondit :_

_-J'ai besoins de toi. De ton savoir. J'en ai besoins car j'ai l'impression que Voldemort va s'occuper de moi assez rapidement. Transmet-moi ton savoir !_

_Aurore sourit en signe d'acceptation. Elle posa doucement ses mains fraîches sur le front brûlant du Survivant. Elle psalmodia quelques mots et une douce lueur blanche enveloppa Harry et Aurore. Quand la lumière fut éteinte, Harry vit une Aurore fatiguée mais heureuse. Quand Harry pensa à la guérir, un fil or sortit de sa main et Harry vit Aurore être remise d'aplomb. Elle lui fit un signe et Harry comprit. Il sortit du royaume. Harry remarqua qu'il était plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La nuit avait bien avancé. Il se glissa dans le château dans l'espoir d'aller se coucher. Hélas, la chance ne le voulut pas et il rentra carrément dans ??!! Dans le professeur de duel, Remus Lupin. Remus lui dit :_

_-Tiens, Harry ! Tu tombes à pic ! Je te cherchais. Suis-moi._

_Harry le suivit, la mort dans l'âme. Dans son bureau, Remus demanda à Harry de s'asseoir. Il lui dit :_

_-Tu te demandes pourquoi je te cherchais, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien voilà. La voix du professeur se brisa. Le directeur m'avait demandé de trier les affaires de Sirius et j'ai trouvé un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser._

_Il lui tendit un vieux livre relié de cuir mais qui semblait avoir traverser les époques. Harry prit le livre avec précaution, ses mains tremblantes. Il tressaillit quand il vit le titre du livre ' Maraudeur en folie ! 'Il regarda Remus dans les yeux, craignant d'avoir une hallucination. Mais non, Remus dit à mi-voix :_

_-Ecoute, Harry. Dans ce livre, il y a les secrets des maraudeurs. Je souhaiterai que tu le garde. Oui, moi, je connais bien ce livre et toi pas, en plus, tu pourras mieux connaître les Maraudeurs avec ça !_

_Il échangèrent un sourire et Harry sortit, le cœur troublé._

Fin du Flash Back  
Harry se souvenait que quand ce livre lui avait été offert, il l'avait lut et relut. A présent, il connaissait toutes les blagues des Maraudeurs. Il aimait beaucoup ce livre, car il apprenait beaucoup de chose en le lisant. Harry s'arracha à sa lecture et se mit à corriger des copies. Au boulot !  
Harry regarda le courrier être distribué. On était le jour de Noël et Harry avait préparé ses cadeaux. Un magnifique hiboux gris lâcha un paquet à Severus qui sursauta. Harry rit et Severus bougonna : 

-Il n'y pas de quoi rire !

Il ouvrit lentement le paquet, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un. Harry détourna le regard pour voir un hiboux marron se déposer devant Dumbledore. Dumbledore s'écria, tout joyeux :

-Pour une fois que l'on m'offre autre chose que des livres ! Oh, des chaussettes en laine ! Je me demande qui savait que j'en attendais désespérément depuis si longtemps !

Severus, lui regarda le livre, les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

-Je me demande qui savait que je voulais absolument ce livre.

Harry rit en voyant la tête des différents récepteurs des cadeaux. C'était hilarant. Personne ne savait qui leur avaient offerts les cadeaux, car seul le Survivant connaissait leurs goûts. Harry ferma les yeux, un pur bonheur l'envahissant. Puis, il sentit une ombre noire en lui. Il sortit de table et se glissa dans ses appartements. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et entendit dans les profonds méandres de son esprit :

**-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !**

**Harry se retourna et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il revoyait encore cette scène et ne pouvait toujours rien n'y faire.** **Il sentit qu'il sautait une marche. **

**Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix pour frapper Sirius en pleine poitrine. Le sourire ne s'était pas totalement effacé de ses lèvres. Harry vit le corps de son parrain se courber avec grâce. Il sentit son propre corps se tendre, tandis qu'il sautait la dernière marche après avoir vu Sirius traverser l'arche. Il sentit aussitôt sa gorge le brûler tandis qu'il criait à en perdre la voix le nom de son fidèle parrain. Les larmes envahirent son champ de vision tandis qu'il se précipitait vers l'arche. Mais un bras puissant l'en empêcha. Il se débattit. Remus essaya vainement de le calmer mais cela ne faisait pas grands effets. Harry contredit les paroles de Remus et, pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'il pleurait. La souffrance marquait son visage et les larmes formaient des sillons sur ses joues. Les cernes de son visage étaient encore plus marqués. Harry compatit mentalement tandis qu'il voyait Belatrix détourner le sort de Dumbledore et s'enfuir. Pour la première fois, Harry ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas la poursuivre. Il voulait rester dans l'étreinte du loup-garou. Il voulait pouvoir essuyer les larmes du dernier maraudeur. Il voulait se blottir contre lui, lui arracher un sourire, le rendre heureux. Mais, quand il remarqua que Remus desserra son étreinte, il se dégagea vivement. Il entendit son nom être crié. Mais il ne se retourna pas, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Avec horreur, il se sentit être éloigné de Remus. Il criasilencieusement son nom et pria pour qu'il vienne le retenir. Mais aucune main ne se posa sur son épaule. Il gémit silencieusement et sentit qu'il arrivait dans l'atrium. Il se mit alors à répondre à Lestrange qui lui avait crié quelque chose qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie. **

Harry rouvrit les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il les essuya machinalement et sortit avec l'intention d'aller dans le parc. L'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Il regardait avec amour les oiseaux volant dans le ciel. Il y en avait peu, mais ils étaient magnifiques. Harry vit soudain un ombre se glisser dans la forêt, faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention. Harry s'avança et devina une tignasse blonde sur la tête de la personne. Malfoy.

Harry arriva devant Malfoy qui eut rapidement un regard effrayé. Puis, il se reprit mais Harry sut que Malfoy mijotait un mauvais coup. Alors, Harry enchaîna un dialogue avec l'élève :

-Que faites-vous ici, monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je vais lire, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Vous mentez et de toutes manières, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt.

Harry changea brusquement de sujet ce qui déstabilisa Malfoy :

-Est-ce un livre de la bibliothèque ?

-Oui.

-Montrez-le moi.

-NON ! cria Malfoy, horrifié.

-Pourquoi non ? demanda Harry, la voix veloutée.

-Parce que…

Harry finit sa phrase à sa place :

-..Il vient de la réserve ?!

Malfoy secoua négativement la tête et Harry répondit, amusé :

-Vous mentez. Montrez-le moi.

Malfoy recula mais Harry soupira, de plus en plus amusé :

-Comme vous voulez. Accio.

Le livre échappa à Malfoy malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour le retenir. Harry sourit à Malfoy et lui dit de repartir. Harry rit doucement. Le soir même, il ferait les incantations nécessaires pour redevenir lui-même !!

Harry sortit de table après avoir échangé un coup d'œil complice avec Severus. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements avant de faire le sort. Il feuilleta donc le livre qu'il avait récupéré à Malfoy. Il y avait beaucoup de sorts de magie noire, mais Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette, qui, d'ailleurs, avait appartenu à Dudley. Il ferma les yeux et se leva. Il ne fallait quand même pas être en retard au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Severus !

Harry marchait allégrement vers la bibliothèque, le livre sous le bras. Il regarda autour de lui, lançant un regard mystérieux. Il sourit doucement. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il avait emmené avec lui le détecteur de mensonges ! Car sans lui, il n'aurait pas sut que Malfoy mentait. Quoique…

Il traversa à pas de loup la bibliothèque endormit. Il fit un signe et Severus y répondit en s'approchant. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Il se glissèrent dans une petite pièce face au hall et Severus soupira :

-Enfin ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas arriver !

Harry prit un ton faussement vexé :

-Dis tout de suite que je suis une vraie fille !

Severus rit et répondit :

-D'accord, tu es une fille.

Harry bondit sur Severus et se mit à le chatouiller sans pitié.

Puis, Harry se releva, s'épousseta et se releva, la honte dans le regard :

-Désolé, j'aurais faire plus digne.

Severus articula peureusement :

-C'est à dire ?

Harry sourit d'un sourire inhabituel :

-Comme ceci !

Et un seau se déversa sur Severus qui explosa de rire tandis qu'Harry le séchait d'un sort.

-Bon idée. Merci, James. Si nous faisions notre incantation, hein ?

Harry opina sans un mot.

Harry essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front tandis que Severus cria :

-Génial, on a réussi !

Harry fit signe que oui. Il sortirent de la salle quand Harry demanda brusquement :

-Severus, peut-tu me lancer le sort ?

Severus, intrigué, murmura le sort. Il se sentit expulsé de l'endroit où il était et il rouvrit les yeux. Harry reprit son apparence normal le temps que severus le voit puis prit celle d'emprunt.

-Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Tu es mort ! Tu ne dois pas être ici !

-J'étais sensé être mort.

-Non, tu ne peux pas être lui ! Il est arrogant et tu es amical !

-C'était mon père. Il était arrogant et innocent. Je ne le suis pas. J'ai trop vécu.

-Tu ne peux pas..

La voix de Severus se brisa.

-Si, je le suis. Je suis là et je me suis battu contre le Seigneur Noir pour rien !

-Non, tu étais notre espoir !

-Ce n'était pas facile de l'être.

-Il faut que Dumbledore soit au courant.

Les yeux de Harry exprimèrent de la tristesse pour cette option impossible. Severus vit les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent :

-Je suis désolé, Severus, mais tu vas devoir oublier tout ça.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais.

Les larmes d'Harry roulaient paisiblement sur ses joues et son regard montrait l'horreur que cet acte lui procurait.

-Severus, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, ne l'oublie pas. Oubliette !

Severus fut projeté contre le mur et Harry posa sa main sur son front.

Puis, Harry partit sous deux regards dégoûtés.

Il était loin de se douter qu'il était espionner.

Harry était dans ses appartements. Il était attristé par ce qu'il avait fait à Severus. Puis, il se souvint d'une semaine qui lui avait porté malheur :

Flash Back :

_Harry était assis à la table des professeurs et discutait avec Severus. Puis, il attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. Il jeta un regard vague au titre et pâlit_

_**La prophétie liant **_

_**le Survivant alias le lâche **_

_**et **_

_**le Segneur des Ténébres révélée!!**_

_**Albus Dumbledore nous a donc avoué certaines choses concernant le traître :**_

_**-Maintenant que le Survivant est mort, je me dois de vous dire la prophétie reliant Voldemort à Harry :**_

_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par 3 fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième moi…**_

**_Voilà donc la raison de beaucoup de choses. Mais, même sans lui, nous avons de bons atouts pour battre Voldemort. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ! _**

_Harry fulminait et murmura tandis que sa cicatrice le brûlait :_

_-Il y en a un qui doit jubiler…_

_Severus demanda ce qu'il avait dit mais Harry se tut. Une larme roula le long de sa joue sous le regard intrigué et inquisiteur de Severus._

_Deux jours plus tard, on annonçait que le ministère avait été détruit par Voldemort et l'on accueilli les Survivants à Poudlard. Harry rit doucement :_

_-Le ministère a donné la prophétie à Tom et il ne lui sert plus à rien…_

Fin du Flash Back

Harry ferma les yeux et brusquement, la voix du directeur retentit, disant que tous devait venir dans la Grande Salle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous et il murmura :

-Le moment de vérité approche…

Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves et professeurs ainsi que les survivants du ministère. Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Hier soir, le professeur Rogue a été attaqué après le couvre-feu. J'aimerai que le coupable se dénonce.

Dumbledore ainsi que deux élèves de Griffondors fixaient la même personne. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien. Dumbledore dit :

-James, savez-vous quelque chose ?

-Non.

Brusquement, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry se retourna avec rapidité et hurla d'une voix furieuse :

-Tom !!!

Un mauvais sourire lui répondit.

* * *

A SUIVRE !!!!! Et oui ! Un long chapitre à la fin sadique… Mon plus long chapitre..(snif) (essuie une tite larme)

Fic d'une auteur vraiment sadique…

Reviews !!!! Please !!!!!

Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je serai plus jamais sadique !!!

Je remercie les revieveurs et les lecteurs silencieux !!!

Prochain chap :

Chapitre 8 : Et la lumière fut avant la fuite…

Par contre, je vais utiliser la chanson 'l'orphelin' de Willy Denzey donc j'aimerai savoir si :

1. Vous préfériez que tout le monde entende la chanson.

2. Que seul ceux qui combattent ne l'entende pas.

3. Que ce soit juste une manière d'exprimer les sentiments de Harry.

Réponse please !!!


	8. Chapitre 8: Et la lumiére fut, avant la ...

RAR :

Ornaluca : Ma chère Artemis, Je sais que le chap' est bien mais que la fin est sadique ! Et c'est fait exprès !!! Niak, niak, niak !!! Donc, on est vendredi donc, la suite !!! Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de donc ! A plus !

Anonime : Voilà, j'ai continué à bossé sur l'intrigue de la fic et donc, la suite est là !!! A plus !!!!

Thealie : Merci pour le sondage et donc j'ai pris note. Voilà la suite, ma chère… J'espère que tout va bien pour toi !! Salut !

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Voilà la suite. Peut-être pas aussi rapidement que tu le souhaitais, mais elle est là quand même !!!

Elaur : Et oui, ses derniers temps, je suis prise par un élan de sadisme !!! Donc je mets la suite. (pas taper, Elaur. Pas taper. Fais de mon mieux…)

Zabou : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fais rougir !! Donc, la suite, c'est par là !!!

Satya : voilà la suite !!! Merci pour le sondage !!! J'aime bien avoir l'avis des lecteur !!!

Ptronille : Salut ! Ben, au moins, tu connaîtras la chanson. Moi je l'aime bien, elle va super bien sur ce chap, tu m'en dira des nouvelles !! voilà la suite, ma petite !!! (Non, c'est juste amical, me tue pas, il faut que je finisse cette fic ainsi que l'autre !!)

Yaya : Je te rassure, il ne va pas disparaître totalement !!! Il va partir, le temps de remettre ses idées en place !! Bon, je ne serai pas sadique, enfin, j'essayerai ( sourire mauvais).

Corail Zaarea : Ah, je savais pas ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, ma madeleine adorée !! (Evite un coup de hache) Oui, Harry a sympathisé avec Sev rapidement, mais il vont rester amis à travers les épreuves qu'Harry va avoir !! Oui, la fin était sadique, mais il fallait bien vous faire envier, non ? Pourquoi Harry n'a pas dit la vérité ? Tu le saura dans ce chap'. Mais si tu ne comprends pas et que tu es lente d'esprit, je t'expliquerai ! (évite des épées.) Tu es une harpie à auteur ? (Auteur a un sourire très mauvais pour Corail) Et bien moi, je suis une chercheuse de tête de turcs lecteurs !! Je crois d'ailleurs avoir une cible devant moi… (Soupir) et voilà, à chaque fois que je dis ça, ils s'enfuient… C'est vraiment pas juste !!! Tanks !!

BEN VOILA LA SUITE APRES LA FIN SADIQUE D'IL Y A UNE SEMAINE !!!! DONC, J'ESPERE (COMME A CHAQUE FOIS) QUE CA VA VOUS PLAIRE !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Et la lumière fut avant la fuite… 

_-Tom !!!_

_Un mauvais sourire lui répondit._

Harry fixait son ennemi avec haine. Le dégoût lisible dan son regard, Harry était immobile, foudroyant du regard son ennemi.

-Tiens, James ! Je suis ravi de te revoir. Et puis, après tout, j'ai appris pas mal de chose te concernant…

Harry était si furieux que sa magie l'entoura un instant avant de lui rendre son apparence normale.

-Dommage que tu ne m'ai pas rejoint avant que je connaisse la prophétie, maintenant, je vais devoir te tuer, Harry.

Harry ricana :

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire alors, c'est pas demain la veille !

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry avec calme. Harry, lui, fixait l'air stupéfait qu'affichait toutes les personnes présentes. Voldemort le regarda et ricana :

-Harry, tu as été suffisamment idiot pour de battre contre les Doloris que je te lançais, alors sois raisonnable ! Rejoint-moi ! Tu seras craint et respecté ! Tes amis t'ont abandonnés alors rejoins-moi !

-Non, Tom. Il m'ont peut-être abandonnés, mais moi, je ne me suis pas abandonné ! Je te mettrais des bâtons dans les roues, Tom. Tant que je serais vivant… Et sache que ce sera encore longtemps.

Avec un cri de fureur, Voldemort lança un sortilège à Harry qui l'évita facilement.

-Alors, Harry, tu sais que tu as fait oublié à mon espion certaines choses ? Pourquoi avoir lancé le sort d'oubliette sur Severus ?

-Parce que si Dumbledore ou toi le savait, j'aurais été mal barré dans mes recherches pour redevenir moi-même !!! Je ne prends aucuns risques avec toi, Tom !

Voldemort eut un rictus mauvais et le duel commença.

Un sort de doloris frappa Harry qui tomba au sol. Les personnes présentes étaient pétrifiés. Harry sentit son corps le brûler comme avant. Les vieilles douleurs se réveillaient, après des mois d'arrêts. Il sentit sa douleur se glisser doucement en lui, par le chemin habituel. Harry sentit son corps se crisper sous la douleur. Sa poitrine se compressa sous elle. Il voulait ignorer la douleur, l'oublier, la chasser, mais ne plus être comme dans l'ancien cachot ! Non, il ne voulait plus !!!

**Une mélodie retentit doucement. Les personnes ne combattant pas, relevèrent la tête et tendirent les oreilles, curieux.**

Voldemort avançait calmement vers Harry, qui était secoué de spasmes violents, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux. Il rit :

-Alors, Harry, ça rappelle quelques souvenirs, n'est ce pas ? Ecoute la douleur, Harry, elle te dit ses secrets et te martyrisera longuement. Elle veut que tu ne l'oublie pas, elle veut vivre à travers toi et te rappeler que tu m'appartiens !

-N..non..

-Allons, Harry, regarde la vérité en face ! Tu m'appartiens !

**La mélodie prit de l'ampleur, faisant redresser davantage les têtes, qui gardaient quand même le regard sur les deux ennemis, le plus âgé essayant de convaincre l'autre qu'il était en sa possession.**

-Ecoute moi, Harry. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, alors ne m'oblige pas à te tuer et rejoins-moi ! tu m'appartiens alors rejoins-moi !

**Une étrange mélodie prit sa source dans le cœur de Harry. Il sentait qu'elle était douce et bonne et il la laissa imprégner ses membres. **

Puis, sans signe avant coureur, la douleur explosa dans Harry. Et il hurla.

**La mélodie sembla doucement baisser de volume, signe que quelque chose allait commencer après. **

Le corps d'Harry était visible depuis Ron et Hermione, ainsi que le puissant Albus Dumbledore. Ils regardaient Harry se convulser et crier, l'horreur lisible au fond de leur iris apeurés.

**Un voix douce et mélodieuse prit alors la parole :**

Harry se redressa, tremblant, après avoir subi le Doloris. Il se leva et fixa son ennemi avec détermination dans ses pupilles émeraudes.

**-Le cœur vidé par la souffrance des siens,**

**Cet enfant reste là, face au destin,**

Harry brandit sa baguette lorsque Voldemort annonça au garçon la mort de Mary. Il l'avait apprécié. IL payerai. Harry cria deux mots avec haine et tristesse qui firent tressaillir toute la salle :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!

**- Spectateur d'un monde où règne la silence, **

**Sa peine sera de perdre son innocence.**

Harry fut choqué tandis que la lumière verte venait de toucher la forme encapuchonnée. Je l'ai vraiment voulu ! J'ai voulu le tuer. Que suis-je ? pensa Harry, avec terreur. Il attendit que la forme tombe. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Voldemort leva se yeux rouges brûlant de haine vers Harry qui frissonna. Voldemort eut un mauvais sourire pour Harry :

-Impressionnant pour une première fois, Harry. Très impressionnant. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble…

-C'est juste un question de pratique dit il avec une voix froide.

-C'est vrai. Endoloris !

Le sort avait été trop soudain pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Il s'effondra et hurla à nouveau, de toute la force de ses poumons. Mais Harry ne devait pas mourir, il le savait. Il devait accomplir ce pourquoi il était né.

**-Esclave d'une vie qu'il n'a pu choisir, **

**Enchaîner par la peur et l'envie de mourir,**

Harry sentit brusquement la pression sur son corps s'évaporer. Il se mit à genou puis se releva avec lenteur et douleur. Il brandit sa baguette et cria :

-En garde, Tom !

Il fondit alors sur lui, lançant des sorts. Si il était né pour le tuer alors, il le ferai !

-Endoloris !

Le sort perça sa garde.

**-Mais comment pouvez vous fermer les yeux, **

**Croire que tout ira mieux ?**

Harry se convulsa durant un petit moment. Voldemort le regardait, se délectant du spectacle. Harry se releva, attrapa sa baguette et se lança dans la mêlée de sorts. Il lança des sorts inconnus pour les personnes présentes dans la salle. Ils regardaient tous l'échange de sorts, émerveillés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un sort casse l'ambiance :

-AVADA KEDAVRA

**-Si personne ne fais rien,**

Harry était face au sort, ne pouvant l'éviter. Le sort se dirigeait inexorablement vers sa cible.

**-Coupable nous serons de ses orphelins,**

Il le vit se diriger vers lui et aussi le sourire triomphant de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas, non !

**-Voulez vous que tout s'arrête,**

Voldemort ne pouvait pas accomplir la prophétie, c'était inconcevable ! Harry sentit une bourrasque de vent caractéristique du sort, ce qui lui rappela un certain Halloween et une certaine journée du mois de juin, dans un cimetière . Comme ses parents, il allait finir devant le mage noir, son cadavre aux yeux vide fixé sur lui.

**-Si ça continue, votre tour viendras peut-être… **

Harry releva la tête, baguette en avant, la tête haute, le menton droit, défiant le sort.

**-Si personne ne fais rien,**

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus et Tonks étaient là, regardant le triste spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : Harry, défiant le sort et Voldemort, droit, sans peur ni frayeur perçant dans ses yeux. Voldemort, déçu de ne pas voir la peur s'installer dans les yeux de sa victime et le sort, qui s'en fichait complètement, se dirigeant toujours vers sa cible. Harry ne reculait toujours pas, face à son destin et, fatalement, inévitablement vers sa mort.

**-Coupable nous serons de ses orphelins…. **

Harry regardait le sort approcher, et il allait le laisser faire, laissant au destin le choix de son avenir.

* * *

FIN !!!!!!!! 

Et oui, j'arrête là !!! VIVE LE SADISME !!!! VIVE LES AUTEURS SADIQUES !!!!!

Bon,

Je

Sais

Pas

Si

Je

Mets

La

Suite

….

Aller,

Je

La

Mets

Je

Suis

Trop

Bonne,

Ma

Bonté

Me

Perdra

**-Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête,**

Voldemort regardait le garçon. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il est peur mais au lieu de ça, il se redressa, le défiant. Oui, c'était cela, il défiait la mort de venir le prendre ! Voldemort le darda de son regard mais même pas une once de peur traversa son regard. Seulement de la résolution de laisser sa vie entre les mains du destin.

**-Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être…**

Harry, brusquement, fut soulever du sol et échappa de peu, à la mort. Il flottait à présent dans l'air et se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir penser aux éléments qu'il maîtrisait ! Harry jeta alors une bourrasque si violente que Voldemort fut soufflé hors du collège. Il entendit juste :

-On se reverra et tu me le paiera, Potter…

**-Mes frères, gardons espoir et la force d'y croire,**

**Pour la paix dans le monde, l'amour que l'on sème…**

Harry atterrit en douceur près de la foule choquée. Il remarqua qu'une personne écrivait frénétiquement.Journaliste lui soufflason esprit. Il regarda alors calmement la foule d'un œil glacial.

**-Si personne ne fais rien,**

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Cela figea le directeur qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de tels regards de la part de ses alliés. Il allait savoir pourquoi…

-Vous m'avez abandonné… souffla le Survivant, peiné.

**-Coupable nous serons de ses orphelins,**

-Pourquoi, souffla à son tour Dumbledore.

Harry fixa la foule avec un calme glacial et glaçant. Puis, il inspira douloureusement et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son récit.

**-Voulez vous vraiment** **que tout s'arrête,**

- Vous avez préféré croire Voldemort plutôt que moi ! Vous m'avez cru mort alors que j'étais encore bien vivant ! Pendant que je me faisais torturé à longueur de journée, en espérant, en ayant confiance en vous, vous m'avez fait perdre les moindres espoirs que j'avais de survivre et de m'échapper ! Vous m'avez fait passer pour un traître alors qu'à chaque nouveau Doloris, je pouvais me laisser porter par le fleuve de la mort, arrêter de m'accrocher à la rive !! Je pouvais tout simplement arrêter de lutter ! Lutter contre le courant qui était chaque jour plus fort, mes mains glissant sur les prises que j'avais encore sur la vie !!! Mais j'ai lutté en pensant que vous aviez encore foi en moi pour détruire le fléau qu'est Voldemort ! Mais non, ça vous arrangez, avouez le, que je sois soit disant mort, comme ça vous aviez une personne volant la célébrité de ministère en moins, vous pouviez faire croire que vous aviez quand même la situation en mains mais non !! La preuve : dés que vous avez livré la prophétie à Voldemort, il vous a soufflé comme une mouche ! Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il voulait !!!

**-Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être.**

Dumbledore fixa Harry avec des yeux peinés. Harry avait changé.

Il était grand, maigre et surtout, l'étincelle d'innocence que Dumbledore connaissait avait totalement disparut. La confiance de Harry avait elle aussi disparu pour faire place à la solitude et l'amertume. Dans les yeux de Harry, les sentiments n'étaient plus masqués. La douleur était surtout présente. Celle de la trahison mais surtout celle des séances de tortures de Voldemort. Dumbledore murmura :

- Que t'a t il fait ? Pourquoi Voldemort t'a t il fait cela ?

Harry prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

**-Si personne ne fait rien, **

-Vous vous souvenait sûrement du jour où il m'a enlevé ou, pour vous, tué. Il a utilisé un sort d'illusion de magie noire. En vérité, il m'a assommé pour m'emmener dans son QG. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Voldemort est arrivé. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait fait. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire. Alors j'ai refusé une fois de plus sa demande d'alliance. Il a décidé de me mettre dans une cellule dans magie car j'avais fait l'erreur d'utiliser ma magie sans baguette. Il a décidé de me torturer le plus possible pour que j'accepte son alliance et il en a profité pour empêcher tous mangemorts de savoir que j'étais là à l'aide d'un procédé de magie noire.

Harry fixait Severus Rogue qui pâlit et murmura :

-Tout ceux qui vous on approché ont été tués…

-Oui, ils ont été tués. Tom ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler ma présence ici et de ma survie. Donc, jour après jour, j'ai espéré que vous me contactiez d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'avez heureusement le miroir de Sirius sur moi mais vous ne m'avez pas contactez. Vous n'avez même pas essayer. Je désespérais de vous parler. Et puis, un jour est venu où Voldemort m'a officiellement appris que j'étais mort.

**-Coupable nous serons de ses orphelins,**

Les larmes luisaient dans se yeux émeraudes. Mais c'était plus des larmes de rage et de colère qu'autre chose.

-J'ai longuement espéré que l'un de mes anciens amis aurait l'idée de chercher où étais-je ou du moins, mon cadavre. Mais non. J'ai espéré vainement.

**-Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arête, **

-Voldemort m'a longuement torturé après ça, voulant me faire céder. Mais je n'ai pas fléchis. Je n'avais plus d'espoir que l'on me contacte alors j'ai compté sur moi et moi seul pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Et j'ai réussi le jour où Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard. J'ai changé d'apparence pour que je ne produise pas de crises cardiaques à certaines personnes. Mais Voldemort en a encore une fois profité… Et il a retardé mon retour, espérant que vous lui livrerez la prophétie. Et vous l'avez fait.

**Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être…**

-Pourquoi avoir lancé un sort à Severus ? demanda doucement le directeur.

-Je ne voulais pas que mon amitié naissante avec Severus soit gâchée par ma véritable identité. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il est des problèmes avec Voldemort au niveau de sa connaissance de ma survie. Il aurait pu le tuer pour cette information. Je lui est lancé un sort qui lui faisait perdre conscience que j'étais Harry Potter. Et il serait brisé lorsque le monde saurait que j'étais vivant. Vivant certes, mais blessé et abandonné. Donc, je vais devoir prendre certaines mesures.

**Si personne ne fais rien, **

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'ouvrirent sous le choc, il savait :

-Harry, non…

**-Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins,**

Harry tourna des yeux glacials, coupant comme du verre vers son ancien mentor :

-Je fais ce que je veux. Vous avez assez dirigé ma vie. Il est hors de question que cela continue comme ça !

**-Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête,**

Harry eut un sourire mauvais et brandit sa baguette. En un mouvement souple, sec, rapide et sûr, il brisa le morceau de bois qui était le seul lien physique avec son passé. Il dit d'une voix claire et forte, guillerette :

-Je quittes le monde de la sorcellerie.

**-Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être…**

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle sentant des regard étonnés sur sa nuque et le regard attristé du directeur qui pesait sur son dos. Il avait déjà ses affaires avec lui, car il lui fallait être prêt à partir si Voldemort attaquait. Brusquement, d'entres ses lèvres sortit la chanson qui était dans son cœur depuis la bataille. Il la rechanta doucement, tandis qu'il descendait la bute :

**Le cœur vidé par la souffrance des siens,**

**Cet enfant reste là face au destin,**

**Spectateur d'un monde où règne le silence,**

**Sa peine sera de perdre son innocence.**

**Esclave d'une vie qu'il n'a pu choisir,**

**Enchaîner par la peur et l'envie de mourir,**

**Mais comment pouvez vous fermer les yeux,**

**Croire que tout ira mieux ?**

**Si personne ne fais rien,**

**Coupable nous serons de ces orphelins,**

**Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête,**

**Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être…**

**(2)**

**Mes frères, gardons espoir et la force d'y croire,**

**Pour la paix dans le monde, l'amour que l'on sème…**

**(3)**

Harry sourit doucement. Il abandonnait le monde de la magie mais il resterai chez des anciens amis, pour pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Voldy !!

Oui, il ne se battrait pour lui et seulement lui, il le ferait comme il voudrait et que Dumbledore s'en morde les doigts si cela ne lui plaît pas.

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua : il se mettait à la poésie, ou quoi ?

VRAIE FIN, CETTE FOIS !!!

Reviews, please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin, si vous voulez pas la suite, c'est votre choix….

Chapitre 9 : Chez des amis pas vraiment comme les autres….

L'auteur sautille de joie et ramasse des pâquerettes qu'elle jette en l'air. Devant l'air interrogatif des lecteurs, elle dit :

-Ben quoi, il faut fêter dignement mon plus long chap', non ?

-Bon, OK pour ma santé mentale alors, ben, RDV au prochain chap', non ?


	9. Chapitre 9: Chez des amis pas vraiment c...

RAR :

Ornaluca : Oui à suivre est cruel.. c'est pour ça que je l'est changé ! Rien que pour toi ! Une camisole ! NON ! Massacre moi mais tu auras pas de suite, se serait dommage… (sifflote) T'es peut-être pas sadique mais tu veux priver mes lecteurs de leur fic ? Nan ! Je suis contente que le chap' t'ai plu ! C'est pas juste, t'a reviewer avant moi sur « ABANDON » ! Ouin ! A plus !

Satya : Je crois qu'il est plus long mais je ne suis pas sure ! Bon, c'est de qualité, c'est déjà ça, non ? Aller, je te laisse lire !

Yaya : Pour les amis, tu va le savoir dans ce chap' ! Ils sont vraiment exceptionnels, mais quand même… un peu… bizarre… A plus !

Thealie : Oui, des amis ! Ils vont regretter mais pour le moment, Harry s'occupe seulement de Voldy ! Après, il verra pour Dumby ! Oui, tout le monde entendait la chanson.

Zabou : Oui, il va se réconcilier avec Dumby, t'inquiète ! Mais il faut qu'il évacue sa rage et sa haine ! Il faut que tu sache que Ron et Hermione ne sont que dans leurs disputes, ils sont dans un monde à part ! Ils s'aiment et ne connaissent pas la guerre comme Harry la connaît ! Voilà la suite !

Ptronille : Hum, hum. Depuis quand je m'appelle Willy Denzey ? Nan, je t'en veux pas ! Voilà la suite !

Elaur : Et oui, c'est surprenant ! Enfin, j'aimerai quand même savoir si j'ai raté un épisode : c'est quoi cette menace ? Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Au fait, ton chapitre « retour chez la vieille folle » je l'ai lu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre de reviews donc je te dis qu'il est très bien et j'espére que tu ne m'en voudra pas !

Severafan : Bon d'accord.. Mais même sans le discours, c'est mon plus long chap', je te jure ! Enfin, voilà la suite !

Laura : Oui, je continue cette fic, pas d'inquiétude ! Je suis pas sadique ! Ou presque pas…

Yumi4 : Voilà la suite ! A plus, Yumi4 !

BON, VOILA, JE PROPOSE A CEUX QUI ONT DIX MINUTES A PERDRE, ALLER LIRE MA NOUVELLE BIO ! JE NE SAIS PAS SI ELLE S'EST AFFICHEE OU SI S'EST ENCORE L'ANCIENNE MAIS J'EN AI MIS UNE NOUVELLE ! JE ME SUIS BIEN MARREE A LA FAIRE ! C'EST LONG, IDIOT MAIS CA PERMET DE RIRE (J'ESPERE). JE CROIS QUE JE N'AI RIEN OUBLIE ! A PLUS !

Blablabla : autre langue

Chapitre 9 : Chez des amis pas vraiment comme les autres ..

Il marchait. Doucement, fixant d'un regard ravi et soulagé les arbres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il sourit lorsque deux petits oiseaux sortirent d'un buisson devant lui pour s'envoler. Il regardaient avec bonheur la forêt douce et accueillante. Cette forêt qui était la sienne. Il fit un détour et grimpa sur la falaise au sud de la forêt. En dessous, on devinait une agitation étrange. Une effervescence. Il sourit. Rien ne pouvait le rendre aussi ému que ce paysage. Il redescendit du rocher. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et tourna à droite. Il respira doucement l'air. Il y avait une effluve de fleurs variées et une odeur de beignets chauds, sortant du four. Il sourit, sachant qu'il arrivait à destination. Au détour d'un bosquet de pins, il vit une belle petite maison. Il était arrivé.

Hermione et Ron remuaient leurs sombres pensées dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Après la fuite de Voldemort et la sortie de Harry, Albus Dumbledore avait renvoyé les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, même si le directeur ne voulait que personne ne sorte, voulant sans doute régler le problème de Harry avec l'Ordre. Il se glissèrent vers une salle désaffectée où il y avait des éclats de voix.

-Non, c'est impossible, Harry est mort !

-Non, Moly, il est bien vivant mais blessé de notre ignorance.

-Non, Albus, je ne peux le croire !

Remus Lupin prit alors la parole :

-Il a eu raison de fuir, j'aurais fait la même chose, si j'avais été à sa place.

Les deux élèves se jetèrent un regard, comptèrent les voix et soupirèrent silencieusement. Les membres de l'ordre étaient tous là, ils pourraient aller à la bibliothèque sans embrouille. Il se mirent à marcher silencieusement, furtivement. Mais, vivement, ils se retournèrent en entendant une voix :

-Weasley, Granger, que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir ? demanda une voix doucereuse.

Il se mit presque à courir vers la maisonnette, voulant absolument les revoir. Il compta les pas le séparant d'elle. 4… 3… 2 … 1..

Il défonça presque la porte pour entrer. La femme se retourna, surprise. Puis, voyant à qui elle avait affaire, son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire. Il s'élança et étreignit la femme, sentant la sérénité l'envahir tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement de joie sur son épaule.

Ron et Hermione firent volte-face, et, d'un coup d'œil, comprirent leur erreur. Ils pâlirent, et se ratatinèrent devant la personne tant redoutée. Leur erreur était énorme, comme le nez de Rogue au milieu de la figure. Tiens, en parlant du loup , il pointe son museau hors du bois : Rogue se tenait devant eux, victorieux.

La femme s'éloigna de lui, pour le contempler.

-Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, tu sais ? 

Il acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa voix, et regarda la femme qu'il considérait comme sa défunte mère. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, il la regarda, avec de la douceur infinie. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils se tournèrent vers elle, voyant une forme immense se tourner vers eux, menaçante :

-Si vous touchez à ma femme vous…

Sa voix lui manqua.

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent. Ils avaient oubliés le plus dangereux ! Rogue leur demanda de le suivre. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil honteux et baissèrent le regard. Il ouvrit une porte et la rumeur d'une conversation s'éteint doucement. Ils relevèrent le regard et pâlirent d'avantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. On voyait très bien les taches de rousseurs de Ron et le regard noisette d'Hermione. Ils se jetèrent un regard appuyé, se promettant de ne plus oublier Rogue, surtout lui ! Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix froide, distante et irascible :

-Bon sang, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu dit l'homme émotif.

Il lui sauta dans les bras, tandis que l'homme éclatait en sanglots violents. Il s'étreignirent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce, chaude, intervienne :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Que faisiez vous hors de votre dortoirs alors que vous étiez sensé y rester ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, rougissant tout deux devant l'explication qu'Hermione allait donné.

-Nous voulions aller au calme, la salle commune était bruyante. En plus, je n'aie pas fini le devoir de sortilèges du professeur….

Ron l'interrompit, furieux :

-Quoi ! Ce devoir est pour dans deux semaines et madame pense qu'elle ne s'y prend pas assez tôt !

Hermione, ravie que Ron aie comprit, lui cria :

-Et alors, moi au moins j'ai des notes digne de ce nom !

-Et bien moi aussi ! Tu crois que je suis arrivé en 6eme année en me tournant les pouces, hein ?

-Oui, sans moi tu ne serais pas là !

-C'est ça, je n'ai pas besoins d'une miss je-sais-tout pour me débrouiller ! Je suis suffisamment grand et capable de me débrouiller tout seul !

-Je ne crois pas ! Déjà la semaine dernière tu me demandais de t'aider pour ta métamorphose !

-Suffit ! tonna une voix forte.

Il se retourna et eut chaud au cœur. La jeune fille de 16 ans sentit que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Le bonheur la submergea quand il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle s'y précipite. Et elle le fit. Leur éteinte fut émotive. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et murmura :

-Tu es revenu … Tu es revenu … Tu es revenu …

Il lui obligea à relever le regard et elle vit les larmes couler le long de son beau visage. Emeraude contre noisette.

Dumbledore dit fermement :

-Vous aurez une retenue et je vous enlève 20 points chacun. Estimez vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus. Maintenant, dans vos dortoirs et vite !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et ils tressaillirent en sortant en courant. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Ron et elle se glissèrent dans une salle vide où Ron entreprit de la consoler.

Harry lui sourit et la reposa par terre en marmonnant :

-Tu fais quand même bien ton poids. 

-Hé !

L'atmosphère s'allégea.

La femme murmura :

-Si tu nous expliquais ton retard ?

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et ils comprirent que ce n'étaient pas joyeux. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. La femme servit à boire et posa des beignets sur la table. Harry sentit des regards poser sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et, malgré la boule grossissant dans sa gorge, prit la parole d'une voix enroué et lointaine qui ne lui semblait pas être la sienne :

Une fois calmée, Hermione murmura à son ami :

-Je voudrais tant revoir Harry ! Et dire que l'on ne l'a même pas vu quand il était prof… Et on l'a accusé ! Tu te rends compte ! On a cru qu'il était un partisan de Vol-demort. L'horreur que cela a dû être vu qu'IL essayait de le recruter ! Tu te rends compte, Ron ! On a trahi notre meilleur ami !

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent de terreur, comprenant l'allusion…

-IL m'a eu, Oanné. Il m'a eu avant que je n'ai pu rien dire. 

Oanné, la femme, hocha la tête, la douleur visible dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond.

-Il m'a torturé pour que je cédé et le rejoigne ! Et puis il L'a eu.

Les yeux d'Oanné s'ouvrirent sur le choc.

-Non … Pas notre seul atout …

Harry hocha la tête, gravement :

-Il a eu la prophétie.

Ilsrentrèrent dans la salle commune. Les yeux rougis d'Hermione provoquèrent quelques coups d'œil mais vite les élèves comprirent qu'ils n'auraient aucuns commentaires. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoirs, se séparant sans un mot.

Harry regarda Maïvaë et lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parlait seul à seule. Ils sortirent, sous l'œil inquisiteur des parents. Maïvaë le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole :

-Tu sais, j'ai envie de me venger d'eux ! De ses sales traîtres ! 

Elle souffla doucement :

-Je sais. Mais qu'aie-je à voir dans cette affaire ?

Il leva son regard vers elle, un regard plein d'espoir.

-Tu te souviens de ta proposition ?

Maïvaë eut un sourire et battit des mains comme une fillette. Puis, se rendant compte de son comportement, elle baissa la tête, rougit et bégaya :

-Oui, tu veux celle de t'aider coûte que coûte ? 

Sans répondre, Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il pensait à son parrain. Il tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et lui dit franchement :

-Tu sais, c'est difficile. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des malheurs avec moi. Si tu me connais, tu risque des ennuis. De graves ennuis.

Elle le coupa :

-Oui, je sais mais je sais me défendre.

Harry sourit et lui expliqua son envie. Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds et dit calmement, bien que sa voix trembla un peu :

-J'accepte, Harry. J'accepte.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et elle rit. Son rire vibra en Harry. Un rire si cristallin …

-Il faut maintenant en parler à tes parents, Maïvaë.

Il se dirigèrent vers la petite maison et, sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille prit la main de Harry et la serra. Harry ne se déroba pas et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la chaumière.

Hermione se leva de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune, les yeux toujours aussi rouges. Mais personne ne releva, comprenant le choc que cela lui avait fait de revoir Harry. Elle fixa le feu jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. Elle détourna son regard et observa la salle. Elle était pleine et elle étouffait. Hermione sentit le sang affluer dans ses tempes. Elle avait envie de fuir l'étouffante présence des autres. Elle se leva et vacilla. Ron bondit et la rattrapa. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent.

Si seulement… Ron, ne réfléchissant pas plus, emprisonna ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle se plongea même dans le baiser. Les élèves, eux, savaient que ce baiser signifiait plus aucune dispute. Ils applaudirent. Ron rougit et murmura doucement :

-Veux-tu …

-Oui repondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent encore. Quel bonheur de se retrouver ensemble après tant d'années loin l'un de l'autre…

Les parents n'opposèrent aucune résistance au fait que leur enfant veuille aider Harry. Ils acceptèrent, ravi. Les deux adolescents furent heureux et Harry fit tournoyer Maïvaë. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Harry décida de parler sérieusement à son amie.

-Ecoute, Maïvaë, il va attaquer le Chemin de Traverse d'ici peu. Tu viens ?

-Bien sur, Harry, je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça !

Il sourit doucement, quoique se fut un sourire un peu triste. Il lui tendit la main. Sans une hésitation, elle la saisi. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était prête à le suivre. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Et, dans la lueur du couchant, ils disparurent silencieusement, telles des ombres. Puis, ce fut comme il n'avait jamais étaient là.

Hermione et Ron étaient assis à la table de Griffondor. Dumbledore était là, calme et serein. Il fixait avec joie les élèves qui discutaient principalement de Harry et de sa fuite. Mais aucun ne lui en voulait, ils auraient tous fait pareil. Ils ne se doutaient pas encore de ce qu'il allait se passer le soir même, de la boucherie qui se préparait sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ou du moins, une personne et son amie le savaient. Et ils allaient agir. Oui, ils allaient agir, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

FIN 

J'arrête là ou pas ? Bon, comme je tiens à la vie, je continue. Faites-en bon usage. (Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? 50 points à celui qui trouve !)

* * *

Harry atterrit avec son amie. Vêtus d'une cape bleue, capuchon rabattu sur leurs visages, ils scrutèrent le Chemin. D'un commun accord, ils surent que cela n'allait pas tarder. Ils se préparèrent. Et, d'un seul coup, un CRAC sonore retentit. Comme un seul homme, plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent. Puis, ce fut le tour de leur maître. 

Ron et Hermione trouvèrent que le directeur s'était bien rattrapé. Il y avait un bal le soir même. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ron, d'un seul geste, l'invita à danser. Ils dansèrent mais tout deux pensaient seulement : Si seulement Harry l'avait su ! Lui qui nous disait qu'on allait finir ensemble…

Les hommes et les femmes furent bloqués entre un mur magique et les troupes noires. Ces dernières riaient d'avance. Mais une voix s'éleva et les empêcha de commencer à attaquer :

-Qu'est ce que vous compter faire, espèce de chiens galeux se traînant aux pieds d'un demi-sang ?

Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de danser et s'assirent. Ils rirent doucement et Ron fit le pitre, augmentant le rire de sa petite amie. Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione murmura :

-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je pense sans arrêt à Harry.

Ron, faisant preuve pour la première fois de tact, murmura :

-Moi aussi. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Non, jamais…

Harry s'interposa, comme son amie. Il regarda les hommes en noirs de haut. Il regarda les mangemorts qui, comme un seul homme, foncèrent vers eux, oubliant leur maître qui regardait avec intérêt l'aura de puissance que dégageait l'homme. Son amie en avait une, mais nettement moins impressionnante. Il ne douta pas que ses hommes se fasse massacrer. Ce fut ce qu'il se passa.

Ron et Hermione tourbillonnaient, heureux. Loin d'eux se passait une bataille. Mais tout était loin, pendant cette danse… Même le fait que leur meilleur ami risque sa vie…

Harry les avait tous battu. Il fit signe à son amie de reculer. Il se mit face à Voldemort, calme et sans peur.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Un homme, si tu veux savoir.

-Qui es-tu réellement ?

Harry, d'un geste baguette, fit sortir des lettres de sa baguette. Voldemort dit plus pour lui même que pour quelqu'un d'autre :

-Spece et pax. Un pseudonyme, je suppose.

-Tu suppose bien, Tom.

-Qui es-tu pour osait prononcer mon nom ?

-Quelqu'un qui te déteste.

Voldemort transplana et Harry, tandis que Maïvaë attachait les mangemorts, leva sa baguette. Il murmura :

-Spece et pax, survivantum.

Ils échangèrent un regard, se tendirent la main et disparurent tandis qu'arrivaient les aurors.

Malfoy vit des hiboux arriver dans la Grande Salle et sourit. L'attaque avait été mené à bien. Mais lorsqu'il vit le titre, il perdit l'envie de lire l'article :

**Une attaque au Chemin de Traverse contrée **

**par **

**deux mystérieuses silhouettes !**

Tout le monde lu l'article, sous le choc. Malfoy était furieux. Le maître en personne s'était déplacé et cela avait raté ! C'était sensé découragé le monde de la sorcellerie après la disparition du Survivant ! Mais non ! Furieux, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son père avait été arrêté. Il sortit et retourna dans son dortoir, dégoûté.

-La marque est apparut ! Une colombe avec un lion, un phénix, un griffon, une licorne et deux loups autour d'elle dit Harry à Oanné et son mari Ténné.

Harry échangea un regard avec Maïvaë et ils sourirent. Tous allèrent se coucher et, Harry murmura avant de tomber dans le sommeil :

-Quelle magnifique famille d'elfe ai-je…

Et il sombra…

* * *

FIN ! 

Je pense que ce long chapitre sans sadisme mérite des reviews, non ?

Bande d'inculte ! Je suis obligée de traduire :

-Spece et pax signifie espoir et paix en latin !

-Spece et pax, survivantum signifie l'espoir et la paix survivront en latin !

Bon, au prochain, chap', comme d'habitude ! Merci aux silencieux et aux parlants ! Tanks !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Rencontre avec le loup

RAR :

Zabou : Oui ! 50 point pour toi ! Bravo ! Oui, ils ont réagi et Dumby, m'en fout de lui ! Il aura sa dose de vengeance ! Et oui, Voldy c'est fait avoir mais il ne sait pas par qui ! Il est vraiment idiot ! Merci des compliment, a plus !

Onarluca : C'est vrai ? Roohhhh… Bouhouhou ! C'est pas gentil… Enfin, voilà la suite !

Thealie : Voui ! Voilà la suite ! Merci, Thealie ! (ça rime…)

Elaur: Comment ça, pas d'importance? Ehh ! je veux pas mourir sans savoir pourquoi ! Oui, il a brisé sa baguette mais tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chap' ! Voilà ce chap' tant attendu qui est pas génial… A plus !

Minibout'chou : Merci pour la review ! voilà la suite !

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Meuh non, t'es pas un « biiipppp ». (faut que je fasse attention au mot, sinon je vais devoir changer le rating de cette fic…) Voilà la suite !

Hisuka : Merci. Pour la suite, la voilà !

Yayas : Oui, j'ai traduis parce que je savais que vous étiez une bandes d'inculte ! (aie, non, Yayas pas taper !) Voilà la suite !

Satya : Ahh, enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas inculte quand on parle de latin ! Oui, il est vraiment emmêlé mais c'était pour tester votre « retrouvailles » des passages. (aie, es lecteurs sortent leurs armes, vite, Ad vs AV, finis les RAR !) Voilà la suite !

Bastien : Oui, c'est vraiment emmêlé mais c'est fais exprès ! merci de tes conseils, je les retiendrai !

DESOLE, MAIS CE CHAP' EST COURT PARCE QU'IL FALLAIT QUE JE LE FASSE MAIS JE SAVAIS PAS TROP QUOI METTRE… ENFIN, J'ESPERE (VAINEMENT) QUE VOUS NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS !

Chapitre 10 : Rencontre avec le loup

Harry se leva doucement, et sourit. D'un claquement de doigt, la baguette apparut. Il sourit affectueusement en la voyant et lui murmura :

-Ce serai bien que tu retrouve ton propriétaire, non ?

Et il fit apparaître une bouteille d'encre et du parchemin d'un geste de main. Il écrivit rapidement, avec frénésie. Voyant cela, Maïvaë eut un rire silencieux et lui bondit dans le dos. Harry rit et elle s'assis sur ses genoux. Elle demanda dans la langue de son ami, ce qui le fit rire :

-Tu.. ocris.. non écris.. à qui ?

-A mon loup préféré. Dit le jeune garçon, les yeux dans la vague, la nostalgie l'envahissant.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et grimaça, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ce n'était pas écrit en sa langue…

_Cher Lunard,_

_Je suis désolé mais je t'ai emprunté ta baguette, que je te la renvoie immédiatement. Je voudrais te revoir, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me croire mort et que tu luttais pour LEUR faire comprendre. Je viendrai te parler à Poudlard le plus tôt possible mais je suis très occupé… Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai foi en toi, en ce que tu représente. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux bien m'aider. Mais dans ce cas là, il faudra laisser de côté l'Ordre de l'autre. J'ai besoin de toi, Lunard, je souffre chaque jour davantage… Mon pseudo te gênera sûrement, tu ne sais pas qui je suis… Mais aie confiance, je t'en supplie, aie confiance en moi… J'aimerai que tu me crois mais je ne sais pas comment… Enfin, Lunard, mon petit loup, je te souhaite de bien bonne fête de début d'année. Je t'apprécie. Quelqu'un qui a pour toi du respect,_

_SPECE ET PAX_

Maïvaë eut une mine de chien battu et Harry, en riant toujours, lui en fit la lecture. Il siffla alors et Hedwige, accompagné d'un phénix, se posa. Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui murmura -Remus Lupin, tu connais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle hulula. Harry tourna le regard vers le phénix et dit doucement -Surveille que personne n'intercepte la lettre. Le phénix chanta un doux trémolo et ils décollèrent, laissant un Harry confiant derrière eux.  
Les deux oiseaux volaient doucement dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner. Ils se posèrent devant un Remus Lupin surpris. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, une balle noire fonça sur Hedwige. Le phénix s'interposa et la jeta au loin. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, la balle hésita un instant avant de se précipiter vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci emprisonna la balle dans une sphère et murmura, calme -Tu veux jouer à ça, Tom, et bien tu va voir de quoi je suis capable ! 

Et il disparut.

Remus prit la lettre et la lit lentement. Ca ressemblait à Harry mais ce n'était pas lui. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse et l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette. Le phénix, lui, jetait des regards dans tous sens, jouant son rôle de garde du corps..

Puis, ils reprirent leur envol et disparurent, laissant une Grande Salle sous le choc…

Harry jeta vivement sa cape sur ses épaules, suivi de son amie.

-Dépêche-toi, ils vont commencer sans nous !

Harry attrapa sa main et ils disparurent précipitamment.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient devant eux les membres du ministère, désarmés, sans défense. Mais, un bouclier les entoura. Les troupes noires se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Deux personnes. Deux personnes prêtes à tout pour sauver leur monde… L'une d'elle s'avança et lança, joyeuse :

-Vous n'alliez pas vous amuser sans nous, quand même ? Spece et Pax, pour vous desservir.

Les troupes noires grincèrent des dents et les mangemorts s'avancèrent prudemment vers eux. Harry eut un sourire et murmura doucement :

-La dernière fois leur a servi de leçon.

Puis, levant la main, la moitié des troupes se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, désarmée et inutile. La deuxième moitié s'effondra aux pieds de Voldemort. Ce dernier s'avança et un dôme noir les entoura. Harry n'avait pas peur. Il attendait simplement que Voldemort se décide à agir.

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Un battement de paupières. Un cri. Une voix glaciale et aiguë. Un sort. Un coup de vent. Une lumière étouffante. Une lueur verte brillanteéblouissante et chatoyante. Deux yeux aveuglés. Deux yeux se fermant. Deux yeux s'ouvrant une dernière fois. Le sort. Le sort ratant sa cible. Se dirigeant vers quelqu'un d'autre. Un bruit de chute. Un cri féminin :

-Non !

Mais Harry eut un rire.

-L'illusion, un sort bien facile, n'est ce pas ?

Et, aussitôt, des dizaines de formes encapuchonnées entourèrent le véritable Harry. Puis, elles disparurent, laissant une seule personne face à un mage noir. Harry fixa le mage et sa magie eut envie de lui faire regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais, facilement, il rendit sa magie docile, la calma. Brusquement, Voldemort lui lança un sort. Harry répondit et l'échange de sortilèges commença, sous les yeux inquiets des mangemorts, horrifiés des membres du ministère et confiant de son amie.

Harry riait et Maïvaë aussi. Ils couraient joyeusement dans la forêt, se dirigeant vers le village. Harry avait reçu la réponse de Remus et en fut blessé.

_SPECE ET PAX,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Harry, mais laissez le tranquille ! Libérez le et j'accepterez peut-être de vous voir ! Laissez le en dehors de tout ça, il n'a rien fait, il est innocent ! Alors, maintenant, sale personnage, vous aurez affaire à Remus Lupin si vous ne le libérez pas. C'est un ultimatum !_

_Remus Lupin_

Mais, rapidement, il avait chassé ce mauvais souvenir pour aller au village avec son amie. Harry était devant elle, courant plus vite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, où il y avait le marché quotidien. Il entendait de tout les côtés des cris qui le rendait serein :

-Venez…

-Pièce de haute couture…

-Choix inesti..

-Amical animal…

-Jolies petites…

-Valeur incalculable…

-Joyeux compagnons…

Harry eut un rire. C'était habituel même si cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été ici. Ils avançaient doucement, profitant de ce moment **inestimable**, comme disait une amie marchande. Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les stands, ce n'était pas rare d'entendre :

-Oh, bonjour Harry !

-Salut, petit gars !

-Oh, Harry ! Ca faisait un bout de temps !

Et autre encore. Il souriait à chaque fois, ravi de faire parti de ce peuple calme et amical. Maïvaë, jalouse, le poussa du coude en grommelant en le voyant faire un signe à de jolies petites elfes :

-Tu connais plus de monde que moi, c'est injuste !

Harry lui fit un sourire étincelant, tandis qu'il la chahutait et la charriait :

-Oh, la petite jalouse ! elle apprécie pas que je fasse un signe à quiconque, hein ?

Son amie se rembruni et se renfrogna, sachant parfaitement que n'importe quelle fille ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être au bras de Harry le soir du bal de l'armistice. Qui était le lendemain, d'ailleurs…

Harry, tout sourire lui chuchota doucement, pesant se mots :

-Si tu veux, princesse, tu seras à mon bras demain soir, si cela peut te réconforter… 

Aussitôt, la jeune fille sourit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Mais elle colla Harry, ne voulant pas que les filles l'approche. Elle était le panneau : **chasse réservé **qui signifiait qu'il était pris. Mais, hélas, beaucoup de filles lui demandèrent, ce qui fit devenir rouge de colère sa compagne. Harry posait toujours discrètement sa main sur son bras, pour la calmer et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas. Puis, ils réussirent à retourner vers la maison de Maïvaë, sous le regard déçu des jeunes prétendantes. Maïvaë, elle était soulagée de sortir de cet enfer. Harry lui chuchota quelques mots et il sortit. Il écrit doucement une lettre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, après avoir envoyé Hedwige et le phénix.

_Cher Remus,_

_J'arrive tout de suite._

_SPECE ET PAX_

Harry, calme, se concentra. Et il atterrit dans le parc de Poudlard, devant les grilles, une capuche rabattu sur sa tête.

Remus reçu cette lettre en plein cours et dit :

-Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves, 6eme années, curieux, le suivirent. Il était dans le parc, fasse à une étrange silhouette. Il semblait furieux.

-Non, je ne vous écouterez pas avant d'avoir vu Harry en bonne santé et en vrai.

L'homme eut un rire et rabattu sa capuche. Les élèves ne virent pas qui il était mais aperçurent leur professeur se jeter dans les bras de l'homme.

-Désolé, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Remus, mais j'ai besoin de toi…

Et ils discutèrent longuement à voix basse, sans que les élèves ne puisse entendre. Puis, Remus rentra dans la forêt interdite et l'homme, immobile, disparut sans laisser de trace. Plus de trace de la fameuse conversation, sauf les 6eme années qui étaient choqués, immobiles, fixant l'endroit où était l'homme quelques minutes avant. Seul dans leurs mémoires, ils garderaient l'image de ses deux hommes, discutant. Puis, peu à peu, ils oublieraient, laissant aucunes traces de la fameuse discussion qui changerait la face du monde…

* * *

Ok, ok, ce chap' était court, vraiment court. Mais j'avais pas envie de faire du remplissage…

Ceux qui ont des envies ou des idées pour la suite, qu'il le diseça fait plaisir d'avoir des suggestions et ça donne des idées ! Merci d'avance !

REVIEWS ! MERCI !

AD vs AV


	11. Chapitre 11: Bal d'armistice signifiant ...

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci de me dire que c'était bien ! Merci encore !

Elaur : Hein ? Quoi que c'est que ça ? Proverbe ? M'en fous de toutes manières ! Bon et bien, voilà la suite !

Minibout'chou : La suite, la voilà ! Ben voilà, il est aujourd'hui le chap' ! Mais il est un peu.. hum… tu verras bien...

Zabou : Bon pour mon pseudo, tu as presque juste ! AD vs AV : AD Armée de Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore ou Association de Défense ! VS contre/ différent et AV Amrée de Voldemort et comme quelqu'un me l'a fait remarqué (je crois que c'est Elaur) Abattons Voldy ! Ce sont aussi mes initiales (AD) et AV celles de ma pire ennemie ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Non, tu n'est pas hors sujet ! Salut !

Misspotter95 : Merci pour tes compliments qui me font rougir (grogne). Voilà la suite ! C'est pas grave pour les idées ! Salut !

DESOLE MAIS J'AI PAS PU M'EMPECHER DE FAIRE CE CHAP' SADIQUE ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS NE M'ASSASSINEREZ PAS !

Chapitre 11 : Bal d'armistice signifiant le début d'une nouvelle guerre

Harry sourit doucement à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui tira gentiment la langue tandis qu'il se levait et marchait rapidement vers la chambre. La jeune fille s'accrocha au bras du jeune sorcier. Il lui fit doucement lâcher son bras et sortit calmement. Avec joie, il se changea en animagus phénix. Il décolla vivement et décida de survoler le village avant d'aller voir son ennemi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait échapper un doux trémolo.

Les villageois fixaient le phénix avec joie et criaient leur exultation, leur allégresse et leur gaieté. Il n'y avait que rarement des phénix dans la région. Alors, Harry se posa sur le sol et, un à un, les villageois le caressèrent. Pour les remercier, Harry se mit à chanter doucement, pour les faire rire et sourire. Puis, avec un dernier trémolo, il s'envola tandis que les gens lui faisaient des signes d'adieu. Harry était heureux en son for intérieur. Les villageois ne perdront pas espoir !

Il survolait une région déserté de tous moldus ou sorciers. Il souritétant arrivé à destination.

Il se posa et se répéta mentalement son plan.

1- Il y allait en tant que Harry Potter, simplement rappeler à Tommy qu'il existait.

2-Il y allait en tant que SPECE ET PAX, pour lui faire un petit coucou qu'il n'apprécierai sûrement pas.

3-Il faisait sa surprise à Tommy et ferait apparaître sa marque.

Harry respira profondément et s'avança vers la sombre demeure, crispé et nerveux.

-

Ron et Hermione, assis à la table de Griffondor, soupirèrent silencieusement. Remus semblait heureux depuis hier, beaucoup moins inquiet. Ils se demandaient tout deux ce que l'inconnu avait dit au professeur pour qu'il change ainsi. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué : Les membres de l'Ordre et quelques élèves le fixaient, surpris et intéressé. Il se levèrent, et, d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour trouver s'il n'était pas victime d'un sort…

-

Harry se glissa dans le hall désert, inquiet. Depuis quand le repaire du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps était-il si vide ? Puisça le frappa brusquement et il eut un sourire : il était sûrement en réunion !

-

Ron et Hermione, après plusieurs heures de recherches, n'avaient rien trouvé sur les symptômes du professeur. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle : concours de duels…

-

Il se dirigea, plus décontracté, vers la salle. Il se prépara et décida de choisir le bon moment pour son entrée : il voulait qu'elle soit totalement prodigieuse !

-

Ron et Hermione étaient en avance, il n'y avait que les professeurs de duel, Rogue et Tonks. Ils les regardèrent, amusés. Jamais ils n'avaient de membres de l'Ordre aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre !

-

Harry ouvrit brusquement les portes en disant joyeusement :

-Salut la compagnie !

Devant l'air ahuri des mangemorts, Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi, vous n'aviez pas prévu que je vous rende visite ? Comme c'est regretttaabbbllle….

Les mangemorts, furieux, lui jetèrent un regard noir et Voldemort le regardaitétonné. Harry rit joyeusement, de plus en plus amusé :

-J'aurais de quoi raconter : j'ai mis furieux une centaine de mangemorts et j'ai rendu stupéfait Face De Serpent !

Ce fut le mot de trop. Les troupes noires déferlèrent sur lui.

-

Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement en train d'écouter Rogue quand celui-ci devint pâle et vacilla en agrippant sa marque. Les élèves savaient qu'il était « ancien » mangemort et il grogna, avec douleur à l'intention du directeur, présent lui aussi :

-Je ne sais pas ce que Potter a fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est dans une fureur noire. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela…

Et Rogue, sous la douleur, s'effondra.

-

Harry bailla et dit à l'intention de son mage noir après avoir pétrifié ses troupes:

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres chose à faire, Tom. Je voulais juste te rappeler que j'étais toujours là.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta avant :

-Au fait, tu risque d'avoir de la visite…

Et, en un POF sonore, il transplana malgré la barrière anti-transplanage.

-

Les élèves étaient de bonne humeur, le cours de duel avait sauté et il aurait une heure de Rogue en moins. Mais Ron et Hermione étaient inquiet. Il avait parlé de Harry. Il avait dit qu'il avait mis le mage noir dans sa plus grande fureur. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'enlacèrent. La guerre était loin d'euxà présent. Ils avaient tout le temps avant de la voir. Ron sourit et murmura :

-Oui, tout le temps…

-

Harry était à l'extérieur du manoir et jeta sur ses épaules la cape bleue. Il rabattit son capuchon et transplana à nouveau, après s'être assuré que Voldemort avait repris la réunion.

-

Remus sourit en voyant les deux tourtereaux. Harry avait été ravi de l'apprendre. Certes, une pointe de tristesse avait percée mais il était heureux. Remus resta songeur. Où en était Harry à l'instant précis ? Il avait sans doute fini la première partie du plan. Il sourit à nouveau. Ron et Hermione avait tout le temps avant de se plonger dans la guerre. Pas comme Harry. Remus sentit son regard se faire lointain tandis qu'il répétait en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre :

-Oui, tout le temps…

-

Harry arriva au milieu de la réunion et Voldemort laissa échapper :

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il ont tous à couper la réunion comme ça ?

Harry lui sourit et, en un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître un service à thé.

-Du thé, Jedusor ?

Voldemort, furieux, fit valser le service d'un expilliarmus. Harry prit un air faussement offensé :

-Hé, ce n'est pas bien de casser ce qui n'est pas à soi, Tom !

Harry sourit en voyant sa fureur et décida de tous les emmener à l'extérieur. Ils furent alors à l'extérieur du domaine. Harry sourit et pointa sa main sur le manoir :

-Destructo !

Une vague de magie déferla et le manoir disparut, englouti par la langue de feu. Harry murmura le sort et fit apparaître sa marque, avant de transplaner pour éviter la fureur du mage noir.

Il arriva juste à temps pour le bal d'armistice. Il se changea en vitesse et, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit l'habit de sa compagne. Il le savait car il avait supplié Maïvaë de le lui montrer. Elle lui avait alors expliqué la tradition de ce bal. Ce bal qui revenait au traité de paix qu'il y avait de plus de 1000 ans avec les elfes noirs. Traité de paix pensa-t-il. Etonnant pour deux vieux ennemis. Puis, chassant cette mauvaise impression, il se dirigea vers la palais.

-

Les élèves discutaient joyeusement lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent au dîner. Ils lurent le journal et les Serpentards s'étranglèrent bruyamment. Malfoy balbutia :

-Comment cet inconnu savait-il où était LE repaire ?

Hermione, surprise, lut le journal rapidement.

**Un manoir moldu brûle **

**Et**

**Une étrange marque apparaît à nouveau ! **

_**Cet après midi, le manoir qui avait autrefois appartenu à la famille moldu très distinguée des Jedusor, a brûlé. Pourquoi le brûler ? Surtout, pourquoi l'homme nous défendant des mages noirs s'est attaqué à ce manoir purement et typiquement moldu ? Et bien, des spécialistes on découvert des vestiges de ce qui fut des sorts de repousse-moldu et de repousse-sorcier. Nous pensons alors qu'il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses bases du Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom. Mais un message lumineux nous a informé que ceci était LE repaire du mage noir. Il nous a aussi avoué que le Lord Noir était un sang mêlé. Son père moldu l'ayant abandonné lorsqu'il a appris que sa mère était une sorcière. Il a tué son père et sa famille qui habitait cette maison et, deux ans après avoir tué le jardinier, l'a pris comme Quartier Général. Le message était signé, comme d'habitude, SPECE ET PAX. **_

Hermione laissa échapper :

-Le manoir Jedusor... Harry nous en avait parlé, n'est ce pas, Ron ?

Ron hocha la tête, stupéfait et abasourdi. Et alors, dans le silence de la Grande Salle, il murmura ces mots qui se répétèrent en écho :

-Finalement, nous n'avons pas tout le temps…

-

Harry était dans la salle, attendant comme les autres elfes, sa prétendante. Les elfes lui demandèrent qui était ce mais il ne répondit pas, leur lançant un regard mystérieux. Il les laissa sur leur faim, ce qui ne leur plaisaient pas vraiment mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient rien de plus, surtout venant de ce jeune et agréable humain. Puis, une à une, les elfes arrivèrent. Vêtues et parues de leurs plus beaux habits et bijoux, elles se dirigèrent vers leur compagnon. Mais aucunes n'égala la plus belle des elfes. Elle rayonnait de beauté et d'amour, vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle, ses bijoux scintillants envoûtant, son sourire mit en valeur par ses immense yeux noisettes. La plus belle, terrible et surtout, inaccessible elfe était arrivé. Tout le monde était sous le charme car personne n'allait au bal avec elle : elle restait sur le côté, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres jeunes elfes. Elle, elle était sous le charme d'une seule personne. Les garçons, soupirèrent tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté droit. Mais elle n'alla pas s'asseoir. Harry murmura :

-Maïvaë, tu es magnifique, autant que toutes les jolies jeunes femmes que je n'es jamais vu… 

Maïvaë lui sourit tandis que les garçons se remettaient du choc. Elle allait au bal avec quelqu'un ! Les garçons et les filles étaient déçu, espérant avoir leurs chances avec l'un ou l'autre mais s'était trop tard, ils s'aimaient et cela se voyaient dans leurs yeux. Ils les observèrent alors. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et la jeune fille fit semblant de s'énerver :

-Dites donc, jeune homme, vous avez osé faire face à un mage noir sans moi ! Quelle honte ! Je vais aller me…

Harry la bâillonna avec ses lèvres et dit d'une voix de velours :

-Que préférez-vous jeune fille ? Etes-vous sûre de votre choix ?

Elle joua le jeu et balbutia :

-Je ne sais plus trop, votre étreinte est si protectrice et vos yeux tant rempli d'amour… 

Harry sourit, elle était entrée dans son terrain.

-Vous voulez dire, comme ceci..

Et il l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Oui, je sens que je vais me blottir dans vos bras et me réchauffer dans votre étreinte bienfaitrice…

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire et Harry lui tandis un morceau de papier :

-Voilà ce que j'ai fait. Et cela t'entraînera à ma langue finit-il en voyant sa grimace hautaine et des plus comiques.

Harry lui fit signe de passer devant lui et ils parlèrent avec animation :

-Tu sais, je crois que mon mage noir va essayer de rallier les elfes.

Il rajouta devant sa tête :

-Et de n'importe quelle sorte.

Elle pâlit, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Même les elfes noirs, n'est ce pas ?

Il lui fit un sourire et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-N'y pensons pas maintenant, nous avons tout notre temps… 

Il l'entraîna alors dans une valse.

A l'instant précis, il ne savait pas que son meilleur ami avait dit la même chose mais qu'il avait du revenir sur sa décision. Ce que Harry allait devoir faire dans très peu de temps…

-

Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, allèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ils pensèrent à quelque chose d'agréable. Ils discutèrent alors, assis sur des poufs, de leur couple et de leur futur. Ron, amusé par l'air stressé d'Hermione, décida de l'intégrer. Il l'embrassa alors doucement.

-

Brusquement, en plein milieu d'une danse, un cri retentit :

-Les elfes noirs attaquent !

Harry, se tourna vers l'informateur. Il hocha la tête et murmura un sort. Tout le monde fut mis au fond de la salle et protégé par un bouclier. Il se dirigea vers l'homme :

-Sont-ils nombreux ? 

Il hocha la tête, essoufflé. Harry s'avança doucement. Les elfes noirs envahirent la salle. Ils semblaient qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir fait confiance à son pressentiment. Il était immobile, le corps prêt à bondir, les sens aux aguets, une boule de puissance et de lumière crépitant dans sa main droite.

-Les sorciers arrivent ! cria l'un des elfes noirs. Le Maître arrive !

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant des cagoules noirs tournées vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas cela le problème : c'était que derrière eux se trouvait une haute silhouette, ses yeux de braises fixés sur lui…

* * *

FIN !

Oui, je sais, ma maladie de sadisme augmente de jour en jour ! Mais bon, ce chap' est long donc ça compense !

REVIEWS ! PLEASE !

Donc voilà que Voldy décide de se réveiller et il attaque ceux qui protègent Harry. Mais comment Harry va-t-il repousser cette attaque alors qu'il doit protéger les elfes ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !

A plus, (à vendredi, ouais !)(peut-être, s'il y a assez de reviews…)

AD vs AV


	12. Chapitre 12 : Attaque et labyrinthe mang...

RAR :

Onarluca : C'est vrai, que c'est trop génial ? Merci beaucoup, Artémis !

Elaur : et oui, si tu me tue, plus de suite ! Gros dilemme, hein ? Oui, mais après ce chap', tu voudras m'assassiner mais et la suite ? gros problème… Voilà la suite !

Zabou : Merci pour le pseudo ! Oui, Voldy s'en aie pris plein la figurer mais cette fois ce sera le tour de Harry ! Le pauvre… ouais, il a pas a squatter ! Tss. Non mais aucune manière, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Merci beaucoup ! A plus !

Bébé tarré : Cette fois-ci, il va pas avoir beaucoup de chance ! Enfin, voilà la suite !

Nymphodora Tonks : Merci pour les compliments. Je sais, je suis cruelle mais c'est pas ma faute si je suis sadique !Ouais, Harry est arrogant et c'est drôle ! J'adore ! Allez, je te laisse !

Thealie : Oui, je sais pour la cure anti-sadisme, tu la conseillé à Ilys ! Comme quoi, je suis pas ignorante ! Ah ah ! Tu ne sauras pas ce que Harry lui a dit car ce sera THE secret ! Bon, à plus !

Alinemcb54 : Merci de tous tes compliments, je suis vraiment touchée !

Angel-of-dead : Merci de tes éloges ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Amandine Potter :Et aller, une deuxième Potter sur le dos ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de boulot avec Misspotter95 ! Heureusement que c'est sur l'autre fic ! Nan, t'inquiète, je te charrie ! Merci de tes compliments, ça fais plaisir ! Si, si, je te jure ! Je ne sais pas le nombres de chapitres, la fics n'est pas encore suffisamment avancée mais je te le dirais quand je le saurais ! Le titre c'est « Orphelin » de Willy Denzey. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. A plus, Didine !

CA YEST, J'AI DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS ! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE ! JE PENSAIS PAS QUE CETTE FIC AIE TANT DE SUCES ! MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTE QUI ONT REVIEWER ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, JE VOUS ADORE ! DE GROSSES BISES A TOUS ET TOUTE !

Chapitre 12: Attaque et labyrinthe mangemoresque

Harry sentit brusquement son esprit être malmené. Voldemort ? Ici ? Comment ? Harry dit sèchement en elfique, sachant qu'il comprendrait :

-Tom, voyons, ça ne se fait pas de venir à un bal si on n'a pas de carton d'invitation ! En plus, tu n'as même pas de compagne ! Tu peux quitter cette salle tout de suite.

Harry était crispé même s'il ne le montrait pas car il avait de nombreuses vies entre les mains. Sa boule d'énergie crépitant avec force dans sa main droite, semblait vouloir se jeter dans la mêlée. Mais Harry la contint, attendant la réponse du mage.

-Allons, Harry, je ne te savais si … grincheux. Est ce que je tomberai mal, par hasard ?

Comme réponse Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais. Il plaça alors sa baguette sur le cœur d'une jeune elfe et dit :

-Allons, sois un peu plus poli ! Sinon je vais devoir tuer cette jeune fille.

Hary, secoué, murmura tandis que sa boule d'énergie s'éteignait :

-Danaë…

Voldemort eut un sourire plus grand et se mit à parler :

-Bien, te voilà un peu plus coopératif… Reste à savoir si tu le resteras…

-Que veux-tu, Tom ?

Voldemort eut un mauvais rire :

-Il faudrait que tu abandonne le « Tom » et le tutoiement , Harry… 

Harry se crispa davantage. Il continua à réciter à voix basse des mots. Quand il eut fini, il leva la main au ciel et la jeune elfe s'envola des bras de Voldemort pour se faire porter jusqu'à l'abri du bouclier. -Tu t'es amélioré constata simplement le mage noir. Maintenant, Harry, sois coopératif et rejoins-moi avant que l'on tues tous ses elfes. Ce serait tellement dommage… -Non, Tom, je ne te rejoindrai pas. Et si tu veux les tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord ! 

Harry lança une magnifique boule de puissance sur les mangemorts. En voilà quelques-un au sol pensa le garçon. Dans le brouaha des sorts, Harry sentait la puissance de chacun le frapper.

-Endoloris

-Impero

-Stupefix

-Petrificus totalus

-Tosmus totla

Harry sourit, des sorts, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Mais, peu à peu, Harry remarqua alors que lancer des sorts et maintenir son bouclier sur les elfes l'affaiblissait. Il se concentra alors sur la défense. D'ailleurs, ce que Harry perçut, c'était ce que Voldemort voulait qu'il fasse. Peu à peu, sa défense commença à diminuer, au profit du bouclier. Il sentit un sort inconnu lui frapper le bras et vit du coin de l'œil le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandir. Le sort était sans effet sur Harry qui tentait tant de bien que de mal de se protéger. Voldemort décida finalement de porter le coup de grâce. Il dit de sa voix aiguë et glaciale où l'on pouvait percevoir une once de triomphe :

-Avada Kedavra

Harry se prépara à supporter le choc et la puissance du sort sur son bouclier. Le sort, contrairement au autres, ne disparut pas au contact du bouclier. Il sembla qu'il voulait l'entamer, le détruire. Au frôlement du sort, le bouclier émit des étincelles. Harry luttait difficilement contre le sort, glissant ses dernières forces dans son bouclier. Puis, finalement, en un bruit de verre brisé, le bouclier explosa en milliers de petites étincelles et Harry fut projeté au sol. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et c'était déjà trop tard : la baguette de Voldemort pointée sur son cœur, son énergie magique tellement épuisée qu'il ne pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, Harry était en position d'infériorité….

J'arrête ? Nan !

Harry se releva calmement, sans aucune peur. Il souffla alors :

-Que veux-tu ?

Voldemort eut un sourire vicieux :

-Rejoins-moi.

Harry dit alors :

-D'accord, à une seule condition : n'attaque plus ces elfes.

Voldemort eut un sourire ravi et répondit :

-Très bien, Harry.

Voldemort lança quelques ordres à ses mangemorts et transplana. Deux mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Harry et murmurèrent des litanies de mots. Quand ils eurent finis, une lumière les enveloppa et ils disparurent tous. Ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de leurs présences, plus aucunes traces à part la mémoire des elfes.

-

Quand Harry arriva, ce fut dans le QG du mage noir. Il grimaça doucement en voyant le labyrinthe que formaient les dédales pierreux. Harry avançait docilement, obéissant à la voix qui lui disait où aller. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre pour s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, derrière lui, les mangemorts discutaient allègrement de la bataille et des projets d'attaques. Harry nota ce qu'il disait dans son esprit tout en prenant un air désintéressé. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas les croire mais, au cas où… Harry, remarquant que les mangemorts ne s'occupaient plus de lui, se prépara à courir. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et, dès qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, Harry bondit.

-

Maïvaë était inquiète. Harry avait disparut, comme ça, se livrant pour éviter la mort d'elfes blancs et la fin d'un peuple. Personne n'avait bougé et elle murmura un sort à voix basse. Aussitôt, elle vit apparaître un écran. Elle pensa très fort à Harry et vit son ami.

-

_Harry courait. Il entendait des cris derrière lui. Des cris de fureur, de rage, d'humiliation. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il bifurqua à droite et évita deux Doloris. Un sort rouge passa au dessus de sa tête et Harry grommela se qui ressemblait à un juron. Il évita agilement deux mangemorts qui venait en sens inverse et esquiva un Imperium. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme cela mais suffisamment pour pouvoir récupérer son énergie magique. Il bondissait d'un couloir à l'autre, ne voulant pas se faire rattraper. Seulement, voilà, les mangemorts avaient un avantage non négligeable : ils connaissaient leur repère comme leur poche et Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils essayent de le faire tomber dans une embuscade. Il passa dans un couloir à gauche tandis qu'il sentait une dizaine de doloris le frôler. Seulement, en face de lui courait une vingtaine de mangemorts armés jusqu'au dents. Harry vit un couloir à droite et, sans hésiter, franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du dédale au pas de course. Il omit simplement de penser que Voldemort était peut-être en train lui aussi de le chercher. Quoique avec le troupeau en furie qui poussait des cris derrière lui, il devait déjà l'avoir localisé. Il réussit à trouver le moyen de regarder en arrière et détourna son regard de cette vision d'horreur. Des dizaines et des dizaines de mangemorts le poursuivaient dans ce labyrinthe, baguette au poing et n'hésitant pas à s'en servir. Il grimaça et bondit dans le couloir principal. Il murmura :_

_-Oh, oh…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car les mangemorts qui le traquaient hurlaient à qui mieux- mieux :_

_-Arrêtez-le ! Stupéfixez-le ! _

_Harry vit un bataillon d'un vingtaine de mangemorts se détacher de la troupe qui le regardait. Il dit :_

_-C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais bon… J'ai autre chose à faire…_

_Et il reprit sa course folle. _

-

Voldemort regardait ses mangemorts courir derrière Harry Potter. C'était humiliant de voir une centaine de mangemorts courir, armés, derrière un adolescent inoffensif et désarmé, sans magie. Il le vit déboucher dans le couloir principal et les mangemorts s'égosiller à appeler de l'aide. A peine un groupe s'était-il détaché qu'il avait déjà disparut après avoir lancé quelques mots à la volée. D'un geste, la boule tourna sur elle même et Voldemort s'assis sans quitter des yeux Harry. Ce garçon était dégourdi. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il l'ai. Voldemort eut un sourire. La course effrénée du garçon n'allait le mener à rien car il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il ne pourrait pas quitter le QG s'en y avoir été invité. Voldemort eut un rictus :

-Harry Potter, tu sera dans mon armée coûte que coûte, de gré ou de force !

-

_Harry eut envie de se retourner et de foudroyer d'un magnifique éclair ses stupides chiens. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait regagné un peu de son énergie. S'il l'avait regagnée, ce n'était pas pour le dépenser tout de suite ! Il bifurqua rapidement et quitta ainsi l'allée principale. Il essayait à présent de mettre le plus de distancer entre elle et lui mais, malheureusement, il tomba sur une autre allée qui était sans doute aussi fréquentée aux heures de pointes. Il eut un rire en pensant à cela. On aurait dit une entreprise moldue. Il profita de l'avance qu'il avait sur son « escorte » pour la regarder en détails. Des torches aux flammes émeraudes étaient accrochées sur les murs. Les murs, d'un gris sombre, semblaient irréel. Le plafond, qu'Harry ne voyait pas, d'ailleurs, semblait ne pas exister. Mais il était là, d'un noir ténébreux, donnant ainsi un aspect plus que lugubre à ce couloir. Harry eut un sourire en pensant que, par rapport à Poudlard, cette demeure était le contraire. Mais Harry murmura :_

_-Les contraires s'attirent. _

_En pensant à cela, Harry sourit. Cela le faisait penser à Voldemort et lui même. Harry se reprit vite, entendant les cris d'animaux que poussaient les mangemorts. Harry sourit en marmonnant :_

_-Je suis pas protecteur animalier moi ! Alors pourquoi me poursuivent-ils ?_

_Harry se tut et entreprit de remonter le couloir en courant. Malheureusement, il entendit derrière lui des mangemorts parler :_

_-Laisse-le, Lucius, il est piégé, il se dirige droit vers les appartements du Maître._

_Malfoy s'étrangla et répliqua :_

_-Non, Bella, si le Maître le trouve avant nous, je n'ose pas imaginer la punition que l'on risque.._

_Harry ferma les yeux. Trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Il était temps pour lui de faire face._

-

Voldemort regarda Harry fuir l'allée principal menant à la salle de réunion et essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Il déboucha alors sur le couloir menant à lui-même. Son sourire s'accentua. Harry Potter allait se jeter dans ses bras, inconsciemment. Il le vit détailler le couloir avec un intérêt innocent. Il sourit en l'entendant murmurer une parole qui ressemblait à un proverbe puis comparer ses mangemorts à des animaux. Cela le vexa un peu mais son sourire et son idée pardonnait tout. D'ailleurs, puisque les mangemorts ne semblaient pas capable de l'arrêter, il allait devoir le faire lui-même. Il se leva et regarda un dernière fois l'objet. Il vit l'expression de Potter se décomposer à l'entente des paroles de Bellatrix puis passer à la résignation. Voldemort eut un rictus et se retourna pour sortir. Oui, Potter savait quand il fallait abdiquer, abandonner la lutte et cela allait permettre à Voldemort d'imposer à Potter ses idées. Tôt ou tard, certes…

-

_Harry sentit brusquement sa cicatrice le brûler. Il sut alors qu'il allait venir. Et il l'attendrait de pieds ferme !_

-

Maïvaë pâlit et s'effondra sur le sol tandis que l'écran disparaissait, ayant donné ses information. Son amie lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune fille éclata de rire et dit avec enthousiaste :

-Oui, tout va bien, Harry fait tourner en bourrique les mangemorts, tout va pour le mieux !

Et elle rit doucement. Ce rire extériorisait sa nervosité et son inquiétude et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :Mon dieu, Harry, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?

-

Harry plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice tandis qu'il se stoppait. Voldemort l'attendait tranquillement, debout au milieu du couloir. Les mangemorts se stoppèrent, perdus et honteux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu bredouiller des excuses, Voldemort les sommait de partir. Ils lui obéirent avec empressement. Voldemort, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots se comprendre, n'en prononça qu'un seul :

-Endoloris.

Frappé à la fois par la nonchalance du ton et par la douleur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur. Longuement torturé, Harry avait à présent perdu toute conscience du temps. Harry voulait oublié sa douleur et il sentit brusquement que la torture s'arrêtait. La gorge en feu, Harry se releva avec peine et remarqua le regard amusé de son ennemi. Voldemort lui dit avec amusement :

-Alors, nie-tu toujours autant ma proposition ?

Harry le foudroya du regard et Voldemort prit cela comme une réponse négative. Et il relança alors le sort. Harry sentit son corps exploser en douleur. Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, Voldemort arrêta un court instant la torture, Harry sentit une douceur s'emparer de ses membres endoloris. Il ne la repoussa pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un voile trouble s'étendait devant ses yeux. Brusquement, il se sentit tiré en avant alors que retentissait le cri de rage de Voldemort, furibond que son souffre-douleur s'échappe. Harry vit passer devant ses yeux flous des couleurs indistincts. Puis, il se sentit heurter rudement le sol. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux mais ne réussit qu'à avoir un voile flou devant son nez. Il entendait depuis deux minutes un brouha immense, comme si le monde entier voulait lui briser les tympans. Ce tapage de voix indistinctes aiguisa sa curiosité. Mais, malheureusement, son voyage lui avait prit toutes ses forces et il tomba dans un trou noir. Puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

C'est pas trop sadique alors ne m'en voulez pas !

REVIEWS ! PLEASE !


	13. Chapitre 13: Reveil explication et encor...

RAR :

Elaur : Il est tombé à l'endroit où il est partit. C'est explicite ? J'espére. Oui, je suis sadique, et alors ? Je vois pas le problème… merci pour ta review…

Onarluca : Moi aussi je déteste les fins de chap'… On est deux ! Voilà la suite !

Thealie : Oui, je suis sadique. Ben…Comme pire.. Il y a la fin de ce chap'… (AD vs AV prends un air angélique qui ne trompe personne) Voilà la suite !

Zabou : Et si ! Merci. Oui, ils ont ratés tous deux ! Merci pour la review !

Nymph : Tu le saura dans ce chap ! C'est pas vraiment les elfes… c'est sa magie qui l'a sauvé… Ben voilà le chap'… Alors, mon pseudo : AD : Armée de Dumbledore, Association de Défense, Albus Dumbledore. VS : contre/différent. AV : Armée de Voldemort, Abattons Voldemort (C'est Elaur qui l'a dit !). AD : mes initiales. AV : les initiales de mon ennemie. Voilà tu sais tout ! Allez, à plus et encore merci !

Sandy : Parce que j'ai envie ! Merci des compliments et de ta review !

Bébé Tarré : oui je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Les gens ? Tu le saura dans ce chap' ! Tu verras que c'est sa magie qui l'a sauvé !

Chapitre 13 : Réveil, explication et encore des affrontements !

Harry ouvrit délicatement ses paupières, épuisé. Il vit encore flou mais eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir un visage :

Maïvaë..

Et il sombra à nouveau, cette fois plus sereinement.

-

De son côté, Maïvaë était toujours prés de Harry. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce tourbillon rouge et or apparaître dans la salle, elle avait eu peur. Mais, lorsqu'il avait recraché le corps de son ami, l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur la peur. A présent, entouré des meilleurs médecins elfes, Harry était en sécurité. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

-

Harry gémit tandis qu'il se relevait. Ses muscles réduit en bouillit, il essayait de lutter contre la douleur. Mais, Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, avait décidé que, même s'il s'était échappé, il était faible et il pourrait pénétrer son esprit. Et il avait réussit avec brio.

-

Maïvaë fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry se convulser. Pourquoi se convulsait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison ! Et malheureusement, si…

-

Harry vit alors Voldemort. Ce dernier, profitant de la surprise de Harry, lui lançant un Doloris. Secoué de spasmes violents, il essayait de s'arracher au sort. Il se secoua et murmura :

Finite…

Il se releva et souffla avec le peu de voix qui lui restait :

Que veux-tu ?

Ta mort ou ton changement de camp.

Hors de question, Tom.

Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! Endoloris !

Finite !

Harry regarda à travers le brouillard de poussière qu'avait soulevé son sort. Harry, voulant énerver son ennemi lui jeta avec joie :

Tu sais, Tom, qu'ils ont reconstruit le ministère ?

Oui, ils l'ont fait pour que je puisse mieux le détruire..

Harry ferma les yeux un seconde avant de dire :

Du thé ?

Un magnifique service en porcelaine apparut sur les ordres de Harry. Voldemort, furieux, lança un sort qui fit voler en éclat le beau service. Harry prit un air faussement vexé où il y avait aussi l'air narquois :

Allons, Tom, ce n'est pas bien de casser tout et n'importe quoi !

Voldemort lui jeta un étrange regard, puis, avec fureur, il disparut.

Harry se sentit soulever et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne peux s'empêcher de respirer une grande goulée d'air frais comme s'il avait été maintenu sous l'eau pendant plus d'une minute. Il se redressa, titubant, et sentit une grande secousse tandis qu'un cri retentissait quand il rouvrit les paupières :

-Harry !

Le visage de Maïvaë était luisant de larmes et son regard rempli de terreur. Harry l'embrassa doucement et, voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour des réponses, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres lui murmurant :

-Au diable les explications.

Mais le roi des elfes n'était pas de cet avis. Il se planta devant le garçon et bomba le torse en disant :

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? 

Harry se tourna vers le roi des elfes et commença son explication sans desserrer sa prise sur la taille de Maïvaë et sans lâcher du regard le roi :

Et bien, cet homme aux yeux rouges est un sorcier. Comme moi. C'est mon pire ennemi et je suis le sien. Un prophétie veut que je le tue ou qu'il me tue. Il a rallié les elfes noirs à sa cause. Les elfes noirs, d'ailleurs, qui avaient du mal à supporter le traité. Il les a rallié et c'était ce qu'attendait les elfes noirs pour se battre contre vous. Je trouvais que ce traité était louche et qu'il allait bientôt être rompu. J'ai eut raison. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, que des ennemis depuis toujours forment un traité de plus de 1000 ans ? 

Harry se tut et le toisa. Le roi ne dit rien à part un faible : Merci. Harry se releva, jeta un regard à Maïvaë et, d'un commun accord, se tendirent la main. Lorsqu'elles furent accrochées l'une à l'autre, il y eu une explosion de lumière. Et, tandis que les elfes ainsi que le roi relevèrent le regard, ils n'étaient plus là.

Deux semaines passèrent pour Harry et Maïvaë. Ils luttaient contre Voldemort, qui, lui faisait de petites attaques pour tester SPECE ET PAX. Ce sorcier était vraiment puissant et, même si Voldemort savait qu'il savait, il continuait à tenter de le ramener à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry devait aller à Poudlard.

Il transplana alors à l'enceinte de l'école. Il sourit doucement en revoyant ce lieu de joie où il avait passé plusieurs années. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres se souvenant de certaines personnes étant là bas. Harry traversa le hall tout en regardant la décoration. Il marcha vers la Grande Salle, sachant pertinemment que c'était le dîner. Il se maudit pour cela et ouvrit les portes. Il balaya la salle du regard.

Les professeurs avaient tous sortit leurs baguettes ainsi que quelques étudiants. Harry eut un sourire indulgent quand il prit la parole après avoir lancé un petit rire :

Tu sais, Lunard, j'ai toujours aimé l'accueil que Poudlard faisait aux étrangers.

Le dénommé Lunard rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'homme en grognant. Harry rit :

Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, vieille branche.

Lupin prit un air vexé :

Comment ça, vieille branche ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Oui, mais plus que moi !

Et ils s'étreignirent. Harry lui sourit sous sa cape.

Alors, demanda Remus, comment s'est passé ton… arrangement ?

Très bien, mais j'ai eu un léger contretemps.

Je sais, ELLe m'avait prévenu.

QUOI ? Elle va m'entendre, celle-la.

Remus rit doucement et le questionna :

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Les sorciers parlent d'un traité rompu ?

Harry reprit d'un air mystérieux :

et si j'ai pas envie de le dire ?

Remus et lui éclatèrent de rire.

Bon, OK, je te dis. Il y avait hier soir le bal d'armistice entre elfes blancs et elfes noirs. C'était juste après que j'ai détruit le QG de Voldie. Il est venu sans invitation à la fête. J'ai voulu le raccompagné à la sortie mais les elfes noirs la bloquait. Alors, j'ai été emmené dans un labyrinthe pierreux mangemoresque. Et j'ai fait tourner en bourrique ses chiens-chiens. C'est là que ça a encore plus dérapé mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

Remus le fixa, septique. Harry grommela :

OK, OK, j'en suis pas sortit indemne quand même…

Remus lui sourit et jeta avec amitié :

Et la lutte ?

Ce crétin de Lord Voldemort commence à m'échauffer les nerfs avec ses « rejoins-moi » et tout et tout.

Remus eut un rire mais Dumbledore, la baguette toujours levée, dit à l'intrus :

Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry leva le regard vers Dumbledore et marmonna avec ennui :

Vous savez, on m'appelle SPECE ET PAX ou encore l'OMBRE.

Dumbledore répéta encore la question et la voix de Harry s'échauffa :

Ecoutez, si j'ai un pseudonyme et que je porte une cape, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ?

Dumbledore le fixa mais Harry détourna le regard tandis qu'un grésillement retentissait. Un écran apparut et une jolie jeune fille était là. Elle parla dans son meilleur anglais :

Spece, Voldemort attaque la cité d'or par l'intermédiaire des elfes noirs. Je suis déjà sur place pour limiter les dégâts. Viens le plus vite possible, ils sont vraiment nombreux. Dépêche-toi, sans toi, on ne peut rien faire, les détraqueurs sont là !

Harry jura. Remus dit :

Il savait que tu ne serai pas là, n'est ce pas ?

Harry fit un signe de tête et murmura :

Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'ils soient tués pour L'avoir hébergé, LUI.

Remus acquiesça. Harry, dans un CRAC sonore, disparut de la Grande Salle, laissant un Dumbledore décontenancé ainsi que des élèves ne comprenant qu'à moitié.

Harry atterrit dans les jardins. Il hurla :

Spero Patronum !

Plusieurs animaux jaillirent de sa main et bondirent pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs. Harry lança encore quelques sorts pour immobiliser les elfes noirs qu'ils y avaient autour de lui. Il vit Maïvaë lui faire signe. Il y répondit et la rejoins. Il était devant la porte où était maintenus les elfes blancs ne sachant combattre. Ceux qui savaient, attendaient que les elfes noirs débordent les deux sorciers. Harry lança quelques sorts pour les immobilisés et lança :

Je vais LUI parler !

Il transplana. Il compta dix minutes pour ressortir, cette fois en Harry. Il revint sans transplaner et abattit quelques elfes. Il dit :

Je serai avec toi pour combattre, Maïvaë.

Elle répondit oui. Ils se débattirent comme ils purent mais Maïvaë fut immobilisée. Le chef noir eut un rire et apposa sa boule d'énergie sur le cou de la jeune fille désarmé. Il lui jeta avec joie :

Rends toi, Harry Potter ou je la tue.

Harry baissa les mains et ne bougea pas lorsqu'un sort d'évanouissement jaillit. Et tout ne fut plus que Ténèbres…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

C'est pas du sadisme, se défend AD vs AV, c'est juste un moyen d'attiser la curiosité du lecteur !

Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et j'ai des exam' la semaine prochaine et la semaine d'après… Je ne pourrai pas vous mettre votre chap' vendredi prochain.. Et croyez moi, je suis le première touchée. Je suis aussi navrée que vous. C'est indépendant de ce que je voudrais.

Bon, reviews please.

A plus,

AD vs AV


	14. Chapitre 14: Le repaire des elfes noirs

RAR :

Satya : Merci de comprendre, satya ! Voilà la suite !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Sandy :Merci ! Je suis contente Que ça te plaise !

Nymph :c'est cruel mais c'est la vie… La suite, elle sur le site et, en plus grande partie, dans ma tête ! Oui, il a pas un moment de tranquillité ! Et le pire… Puis zut, tu verras dans le chapitre ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Thealie : Merci pour avoir compris ! J'avais peur que les lecteurs le prennent mal mais non alors je reviens ! Oui, le chap était un poil trop court mais je l'avais fait en vitesse ! Oui, la discussion avec Dumby est drôle !

Elaur : Tu veux me torturer, d'accord, mais tu crois vraiment que Ryry te laissera faire, surtout quand j'ai l'apparence d'une pauvre ado torturée et délaissée, apeurée et tout ce qui va avec ? Tu crois aussi que c'est à coup de Doloris que mon sadisme passera ? Pauvre idiot ! C'est tout le contraire ! Léger détail : Je N'AI PAS de baguette, on l'a brisée lorsque j'ai été soit disant traité de mageresse noire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Zabou : Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça m'encourage vraiment !

Jade-oopale : A bon, tu aime le sadisme ? D'habitude, chez les lecteurs, c'est le contraire ! Tu es accro de ma fic ? (Devient pour l'énième fois toute rouge) merci !

Wyneak : Tu as trouvée mes fics géniales ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! Je sais pour Dumby mais on n'est pas du côté de Dumby, on suit Harry donc les lecteurs savent pas si il a des doutes ! En vrai, il a des doutes mais ça ne se voit pas, y montre pas sa faiblesse, ce pitit Dumby ! Merci de tous tes compliments, ça me fait toujours rosir de plaisir !

Sandown08 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise tant !

Bastien : Ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas voir ! Non, c'est pas la fin, je te rassure tout de suite ! Ce serait totalement idiot. Je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic que j'ai commencé surtout quand il y a des gens qui l'aime, fois d'AD vs AV ! Merci encore !

**NdA** : Voili voilu ! J'ai eu du mal à le sortir, ce chap' ! Alors, avec mes exam's, j'vous raconte pas ! Mais tout c'est bien passé ! Enfin, le voilà.

**Résumé **: Harry découvre le repaire des elfes noirs et, malheureusement, leurs tortures. On en apprend un peu plus sur Maïvaë, qui est très mystérieuse, autant pour Harry que pour les autres elfes. Les anciens connaissent son vrai statut. Elle a une poussée de puissance devant la haine qu'elle porte aux elfes noirs. Mais, seulement, Harry et Maïvaë sont-ils vraiment à l'abri de leurs ennemis respectifs ?

**Note:** quelle présentation de note préférez-vous ? Celle là ou celle du début ?

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit une petite one-shot : IL est mort en même temps que lui, son destin/but. Pour ceux qui aiment drama/tragédy. Ca ce passe après la bataille finale, avec celui qui a survécu à cette bataille. Donc, allez voir et laissez une pitite review !

Chapitre 14 : Le repaire des elfes noirs 

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Potion de sommeil lui souffla son esprit. Il grimaça en se relevant. Il était dans une sombre salle, qui ressemblait étrangement à un cachot. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il chancela un peu avant de se stabiliser. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Tout dansait étrangement devant ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières mais rien n'y fit, il se sentit sombrer tandis que son corps heurtait avec violence le sol.

Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un courant d'air froid le transperça. Il frissonna et se leva. A nouveau, sa tête tourna. Il se cala au mur. Il comprit alors que l'on avait utilisé un mélange de potions de sommeil, d'étourdissements et de confusion pour l'immobiliser. Il entendit des pas et des voix qui riaient. Harry se décolla du mur malgré les protestations de son corps. Il eut raison car la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière, très forte, l'ébloui. Un elfe noir s'avança vers lui et le toisa. Harry ne baissa pas le regard malgré ce que lui hurlait sa conscience. Puis, il lança avec haine :

-Où est Maïvaë ?

L'elfe noir le projeta au sol en sifflant :

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. 

L'autre elfe, accoudé à la porte, éclata d'un rire gras :

-Ton elfe est dans la cité. Elle n'intéressait pas le roi, contrairement à toi. Nous n'allions pas nous embarrasser d'une stupide elfe puisque nous avions ce que nous souhaitons…

Harry lui jeta un regard qui le fit taire. Il était un peu choqué des paroles de ces elfes. Il détourna le regard et se releva. Mais, entre temps, le cachot était vide. Il se laissa alors engloutir par l'inconscience, déposant ses questions hors de sa tête.

-

Maïvaë n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle, fixant avec espoir l'est. Elle espérait voir Harry apparaître et lui sourire. Finalement, un elfe tremblant, lui demanda :

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

Maïvaë lui jeta un regard noir. L'elfe se retira, soulagé que la jeune elfe ne l'aie pas fait valsé à l'autre bout de la ville comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres. Maïvaë releva un regard douloureux vers la direction où elle supposait être établi le quartier des elfes noirs. Elle connaissait les tortures qu'ils étaient capables de faire subir à quelqu'un et elle était franchement inquiète pour son ami. Elle éclata en sanglots, se souvenant de ce que les elfes avaient fait à son frère. Il n'avait survécut. On l'avait retrouvé, en sang, blessé à mort. Il avait décédé une heure plus tard. On identifia cependant ses blessures. Des sorts interdits, des coups d'épées, sûrement eut pendant la bataille, des tortures psychiques, mentales et elle en passait. Il fallait oublier la période maudite. Elle sanglota et s'effondra au sol. Personne n'osa l'approcher, sachant qu'elle avait déjà perdu quelqu'un de la main des elfes noirs… Les larmes trempèrent ses joues et roulèrent sur son menton. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, surtout pas lui ! Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle essaya de joindre l'esprit de Harry. Elle le sentit déconnecté, injoignable. Elle sentit aussi la confusion et l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas de blessures mais il craignait quelque chose. Une auréole entoura le corps de la jeune fille. On recula pour ne rien craindre. Ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. C'était ainsi pour les descendants. Elle se releva, sentant une drogue couler dans les veines de Harry. Un poison l'empêchant de faire de la magie, le troublant, le rendant inapte à se débrouiller seul. Elle hurla tandis qu'une drogue coulait à nouveau dans ses veines, celle de la puissance. Elle avait déjà sentit une fois cette drogue mais elle avait été neutralisée avant qu'elle ne puisse faire des dégâts. Debout dans toute sa puissance, la jeune elfe hurla sa haine et son désespoir. Le peuple recula, apeuré, attendant que ça passe. Un orage éclata. La haine roulait en elle, sa puissance suintait d'elle. Un éclair frappa le sol devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire mais elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se venger. Mais sa puissance eut une fin et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Une voix douce, retentit dans la noirceur de son inconscience. Celle de Harry :

-Seul la justice doit armer ton bras.

Et elle comprit alors son erreur, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Une étrange puissance émanait de Maïvaë. D'ailleurs, Harry ne la connaissait pas énormément. Il s'en rendit compte. Il connaissait un peu ses parents mais sa vie passée, elle la cachait. Dès qu'il abordait le sujet, elle l'esquivait ou restait extrêmement vague. Il secoua la tête tandis que deux elfes entraient dans la cellule, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, un étrange objet à la main.

-

Maïvaë ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Elle sauta hors du lit et se rendit vers la place où on parlerait de Harry. Maïvaë n'avait pas envie d'y allait car elle savait qu'ils en parleraient comme s'il était mort. Mais elle se le devait. Les anciens ouvriraient encore plus son lien à Harry, voulant avoir de ses nouvelles. Dès qu'il serait ouvert, elle aurait un flash d'informations. Et elle en parlerait aux anciens. Elle avança tranquillement dans la ville, ne sachant pas qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, on se préparait à la torture de l'homme.

Ils parlaient beaucoup de Harry et de ce qu'il faisait. Elle entendit brusquement un silence et sentit des regards posaient sur elle. Et elle comprit. Elle s'avança vers les anciens. Elle monta l'estrade. Face à eux, elle baissa le regard, ils firent de même. Les anciens s'inclinaient très rarement mais il y avait des exceptions. Elle fit un léger signe de tête. On s'approcha d'elle et une formule fut murmurée. A peine fut-elle terminée qu'elle s'effondra en hurlant. Elle se relevant difficilement, tremblante de rage, la main sur le cœur, essayant de maîtriser son lien. Elle hurla son animosité envers les elfes noirs :

-Ces chiens ! Sales bâtards! Ils le torturent ! Ils...

Elle ne put continuer, car elle fut frapper par un éclat de lumière noir.

-

Harry entendit plus qu'il vit une formule être murmurée. Il tomba à genoux, haletant, luttant pour garder son énergie. Il leva le regard pour sentir un regard se suspendre au sien. Yeux noirs contre yeux verts. L'elfe était richement vêtu et Harry demanda, le souffle court :

Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne put demander autre chose car l'elfe força le passage à son esprit. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne lutta pas. Et des images apparurent devant ses yeux. La mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric ou encore de Sirius. Il vit alors d'autre personne en danger, plus particulièrement la bataille du ministère. Puis, tout redevint comme avant. L'homme dit :

Tu ne pose pas les questions. Mais, je m'appelle Mikoji, l'adjoint au roi.

L'elfe partit, laissant l'autre elfe et Harry seul, silencieux. L'autre elfe s'avança, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait une formule. Alors, Harry vit ses amis mourir un à un devant un sort vert. Ce fut de même pour certains membres de l'Ordre. Harry, fou-furieux, essayait de maîtriser le débit. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Il leva le regard, doutant de l'identité de la personne. Il pâlit. Durant un instant, il vit successivement passer la tête de Jedusor puis celle de Voldemort. Il souffla :

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas les elfes te briser, je veux le faire moi-même.

Et il partit, laissant un Harry choqué, vidé de ses forces.

-

Maïvaë ouvrit les yeux doucement. Aussitôt, des couleurs prirent place dans son esprit et elle sut ce qui s'était passé les dernières heures. Elle souleva doucement sa tête, encore douloureuse. Elle était au palais, dans l'infirmerie. Elle se mit difficilement sur ses pieds. L'infirmière jaillit de son bureau et l'houspilla, la forçant à se remettre au lit. Elle se laissa faire, pensant à Harry, puis au sort qui l'avait frappé. Selon l'infirmière, c'était une chance qu'elle soit encore vivante, car le sort l'avait frappé au bras, le brisant sur le coup. Si elle avait reçut le sort dans le dos, elle serait morte. Elle ferma les yeux, décidée à se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

-

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant rentrer dans la cellule l'elfe-humain (NdA : Voldemort, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris !). Ce dernier siffla :

-C'est à moi que revient l'honorable tâche de vous interroger sur ce que vous savez de la cité de nos ennemis, les elfes blancs.

Harry ferma la bouche, décidé à ne rien faire, analysant le jeu de Voldemort. Ce dernier eut un sourire qui en disait long sur sa prochaine action, et qui fit frissonner Harry. L'elfe ouvrit délicatement la main, où se trouvait une baguette en houx. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'était sa baguette ! Pourtant, il l'avait brisé ! A ses questions muettes, Voldemort répondit :

-J'ai récupéré cet objet brisé et je l'ai réparé. Elle est d'une puissance remarquable ! 

Harry fixa Voldemort, incertain. Ce dernier, après avoir pose un sort de silence sur la pièce, hurla avec victoire :

Endoloris !

Harry eut un sursaut face à la formule, bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Et les spasmes secouèrent son corps.

-

Maïvaë se dirigeait vers le conseil, sachant qu'elle était attendue. Elle soupira, se souvenant de la première rencontre entre le conseil et Hary. Cela avait été musclé.

Flash Back :

_Harry et Maïvaë se dirigeaient vers la salle d'administration. Harry avait 16 ans depuis 1 mois et demi. On était à la mi-septembre. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent dans l'immense salle. Harry balaya d'un regard émerveillé les décorations, gravures, peintures... Puis, d'un regard calme, il observa alors les conseillers. Une ou deux fois, Harry sursauta à la couleur sombre de l'aura de certains d'entre eux. Il secoua la tête avant de s'avancer vers eux. _

_Ils discutaient des plans des elfes noirs qui semblaient près à rompre le traité de paix. Ils parlaient d'espions. Harry chuchota les noms de ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de confiance à Maïvaë et, à eux deux, le firent remarquer au conseil. Les conseillers s'indignèrent mais un des plus vieux dit d'une voix lasse :_

_-Ils ont le droit d'avoir des doutes, le garçon ne nous connaît pas vraiment._

_Un sort frappa alors Maïvaë qui lui fit oublier les noms. Harry poussa un cri outré. Deux minutes plus tard, les sorts fusaient de partout et de nul part. Harry s'enfuit, Maïvaë sur les épaules._

Fin du Flash Back

Elle entra. Elle s'inclina devant le roi et ses conseillers. Alors que la réunion commençait, Maïvaë demanda :

Qui en a contre-moi ?

Le roi lui dit :

Ce qui veulent Tu-Sais-Quoi.

Elle acquiesça. Elle parla longtemps, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondra en hurlant devant la douleur de Harry. Et tout devint noir.

-

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Son ennemi était partit. Il soupira. Harry détestait de plus en plus les Doloris. Brusquement, il y eut un cliquetis et l'elfe-humain entra, accompagné d'un conseiller. Il jeta :

Lève-toi, humain. Le roi veut te voir, il vient juste d'arriver.

Harry se leva avec difficulté, ignorant les protestations de ses membres. Il fut empoigné par un garde et jeté dans un couloir sombre. Il se fit diriger vers la droite.

-

Maïvaë se réveilla doucement. Dès que l'infirmière la jugea apte, elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle vit alors Mofski, un conseiller, qui se glissait vers la sortie de la ville. L'homme eut un sourire crispé, comme s'il était pris en pleine faute. Il lui lança un bonjour rapide et il finit par fuire la compagnie de la jeune fille. Interloquée, elle fixa encore longtemps l'endroit où avait disparu le conseiller avant de se secouer. Elle s'assit à l'endroit même où était Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle sanglota doucement, couchée sur le sol. Brusquement, elle sentit un sort la frôler. Elle se releva et fit volte-face mais, déjà, son assaillant fuyait, sa longue cape tournoyant derrière lui.

-

Harry avança jusqu'aux grandes portes qui masquaient la plus grande salle avec douleur. Les portes laissèrent le passage libre et Harry fut poussé en avant. Puis, en bas du trône, il leva le regard vers le roi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Bien qu'il doutait de sa fidélité à la magie blanche depuis le début, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il lâcha avec son dernier souffle, la surprise dans la voix :

* * *

A suivre !

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Review, please !

Et surtout, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la présentation du début !

N'oubliez pas d'aller lire mon one-shot, j'en ai pleurée en l'écrivant et Dieu seul sait comme je suis peu émotive !

A vendredi,

AD vs AV


	15. Chapitre 15: Découvertes, lutte et fugue

RAR : 

Thealie : Voilà la suite ! Bon je sais, avec un peu de retard, mais bon…

Sandawn08 : Désolé, ce n'est pas vendredi ! Encore désolé !

Nymph' : Ce mystérieux roi pas si mystérieux que ça, finalement. Qui, parmi les elfes, était pressé pour pouvoir interroger le Harry Potter ? J'ai laissé quelques indices… Enfin, tu vas le savoir dans ce chap' !

Elaur : Oui, je suis sadique, c'est pas nouveau ! Enfin, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de sadisme dans celui là ! Enfin, je crois… Oui, tu es mal placé pour parler ! ( poursuit Elaur en lui donnant des coups de sa fidèle poêle à frire)

Angel of dead : dis, j'ai reçut ta review en double ! Enfin, je te rassure, t'aura pas la RAR en double ! Et ben non, c'i pas Dumby ! C'est un elfe très pressé… Voilà la suite !

Satya : Oui, j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter là ! (Comme d'hab' diront les autres lecteurs) Tu comprends toujours ? Sérieusement, moi j'aurai déjà assassinée l'auteur pour ses fins car je déteste ça ! (l'auteur a un cerveau horriblement mal organisé mais bon…) Voilà la suite !

Ocaora : Et si, il faut que je coupe à des endroits comme celui-là !Oui, je suis vraiment sadique ! (rougit) Merci des compliments !

Linoa Anna Potter : Voilà la suite et merci pour tes compliments !

Onarluca : Merci, Atémis ! V'la la suite !

Jade-oopale : Voilà la suite ! Pour ce chap', pas de sadisme mais je ne peux rien promettre pour les chaps' suivants ! ( tête ou bouille d'ange)

**NdA :** Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis partie en voyage une semaine puis j'ai pas eut beaucoup l'ordi donc, désolé…

**Résumé :** Harry découvre la vérité à propos du roi et l'elfe humain l'aide en lui envoyant la baguette. Mais comment Harry va-t-il s'échapper ? Va-t-il se venger ? Mais comment va-t-il leur faire comprendre de ne plus s'attaquer à lui ? De longues et émouvantes retrouvailles sont au rendez-vous !

**Note 1 : ** Vous pensez quoi de ma présentation ?

Chapitre 16 : Découvertes, lutte et fugue

Seulement un cri étranglé jaillit d'entre les lèvres du garçon. Aussitôt, des images déboulèrent dans son esprit.

Flash Back :

_Harry détailla tous les elfes. Il remarqua alors que quelques-uns uns d'entre eux n'étaient pas fidèles à la lumière au vue de la couleur ténèbres de leurs auras. Les noms jaillirent dans son esprit._

_Davaë. Jeune garçon à la chevelure couleur paille, ses yeux bleus vifs capables d'analyser rapidement n'importe qu'elle situation. Sa stature avantageuse ne l'était cependant pas assez pour avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Son défaut était d'être trop arrogant et trop peu modeste._

_Wilay, jeune et adorable fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, courts et son regard bleu naïf lui valaient les moqueries d'autres elfes assez âgés. Sa finesse et son manque de maturité constituaient son portrait. D'ailleurs, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit trop naïve car c'était cela qui l'avait conduit hors du chemin. _

_Fily. (Soupir.) Cette jeune fille avec ses cheveux aubruns et son regard bleu-vert intelligent aurait fait d'elle une jeune fille très agréable et très douce si seulement ses traits avaient été plus chaleureux et accueillants, son regard plus expressif et s'il dégageait un peu plus de chaleur et si elle souriait de temps en temps. Sa finesse, ses formes évoluées, ses gestes gracieux faisaient d'elle une terrible séductrice et traîtresse (car on ne se doutait pas qu'elle en soit une.)_

_Ah ! Mofski. Cet elfe était sans doute le plus sombre de tous. Il était d'une grande stature, d'un âge moyen, ses yeux noirs vrillant celui de son ennemi, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, il était aussi beau que pouvait être froide et belle Fily. Il dédaignait souvent ceux qui lui parlaient, comme s'il les trouvait inférieur. Seulement, le Conseil trouvait son attitude exemplaire ce qui lui valait d'échapper à la traîtrise qu'il faisait. _

_Harry sentit que Mofski s'accrochait à son regard. Il ne baissa pas le sien et il le regretta. L'homme se mit à le regarder étrangement et Harry entendit et vit des images fugaces de sa vie. Il se sentit sombrer dans un puits sans fond et ce fut lorsque Maïvaë lui posa la main sur son épaule, le secouant doucement, l'appelant par son prénom qu'il put s'arracher au regard hypnotique de Mofski. Ce dernier eut un lent et déconcertant sourire et son regard étincelait. Harry se jura de ne plus croiser le regard de l'elfe. Il secoua la tête et écouta son amie. Mais, des pensées le turlupinaient. Qui était réellement ce Mofski ?_

Fin du Flash Back.

Flash Back :

Harry était assis sur la pelouse d'un des jardins. Il lisait tranquillement un livre lorsque Mofski lui lança un sort qui le pressa contre le sol. Ecrasé contre l'herbe, Harry se débattit furieusement. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'elfe le relâcha qu'il put respirer. L'elfe esquissa son lent et déconcertant sourire. Il lui dit d'une voix doucereuse : -Ne jamais se déconcentrer, Potter. Jamais. Et arrête de conserver ton regard baissé. Je ne vais pas te manger ! Harry commit pour la première fois depuis leur première confrontation l'erreur de le regarder. Aussitôt, l'elfe utilisa son pouvoir contre lui. Harry essaya vainement de s'arracha à la contemplation de ses yeux noirs qui semblaient à chaque fois s'enflammer. Harry réussit finalement à désancré son regard de celui qui le maintenait. Il détourna le regard, tremblant, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Cette fois s'était sûr : L'elfe essayait d'en savoir plus sur lui ! Harry se leva et, sans un mot, rentra dans la bâtisse.   
Fin du Flash Back.   
Harry retrouva la voix pour hurler : -MOFSKI ! 

-

Maïvaë se retourna, anxieuse et nerveuse. Depuis qu'elle se faisait attaquer, elle n'osait pas sortir seule le soir. La vieille, elle se souvint de ce que son père avait dit :

-_Sache, Maïvaë, que seuls ceux du conseil et des Anciens savent qui tu es. Cela réduit les possibilités de trahison._

_Elle avait aussi murmurée :_

_-Harry connaît les noms de ceux qui sont tournés vers les elfes noirs. Je ne m'en rappelle plus, on m'avait lancé un sort. Il faut qu'il soit vivant pour qu'il nous le dise ! _

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la balustrade : de là on voyait le royaume des elfes noirs et elle pourrait doucement rêver qu'il reviendrai. Elle essuya délicatement ses larmes avant de partir en courant, ses cheveux tournoyant derrière elle.

-

Harry avait les poumons en feu, ses traits figés exprimant sa surprise. Il remarqua alors que depuis qu'il avait crié son nom, il avait retenu sa respiration. Il la libéra et respira un peu d'air. Il détourna les yeux de son regard hypnotique, se préparant à avoir une ''lutte'' mentale avec l'elfe. Ce dernier lui ordonna de relever la tête. Harry, les traits légèrement contractés, releva son regard émeraude sur l'elfe. Aussitôt, l'elfe se concentra. Mais Harry était prêt. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de Mofski, il se concentra sur la cité or. Presque aussitôt, il vit un jeune elfe qui se battait contre son Maître avec une petite boule d'énergie.

-Arrêt ça tout de suite, Potter ! 

Mais Harry se concentra davantage. Il fondit sur l'esprit de Mofski et fusionna avec.

Flash Back :

_Le jeune elfe s'habilla rapidement. Ce matin, il avait top traîné au lit et il avait reçut de l'eau glacée sur le corps pour se réveiller. Furieux, il badigeonna un toast et l'avala impétueusement. Quand il eut finit de manger, il se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers les jardins. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou. Il était d'une mauvaise humeur apparente et ne voulait pas que son Maître l'entraîne. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul ! Il entendit alors une voix froide et grave qui lui faisait un reproche :_

_-Ce caillou ne t'a rien fait, jeune et impétueux elfe !_

_Il se retourna pour faire face à son Maître. Il jeta, maussade :_

_-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires._

_Le Maître eut un sourire et lâcha, joyeux :_

_- Ah ! Danaë _(Nda : le roi pour ceux qui savent pas !)_ t'as encore battu en duel ! C'est un bon élève, il fera un bon souverain !_

_Mofski poussa un cri de dégoût et jeta sur son Maître une boule de puissance. Son Maître reprit sa voix glaciale :_

_-Tu ne seras jamais un bon souverain, Mofski. Tu t'énerve tout de suite, tu ne calme jamais ta force ! Tu seras bon pour être.. soldat !_

_Le vieil elfe cracha le dernier mot. Etre soldat était le pire des métiers et la pire des punitions. Le jeune elfe se tassa, vexé et humilié. Il se jura de faire payer à cet elfe ses affronts. Oui, il lui ferait payer ! _

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back :

_Une ombre se glissa dans une sombre ruelle. Elle jeta un regard vers la petite maison et eut un sourire vainqueur. Il se faufila dans le hall vivement éclairé. Il jeta un regard de dégoût au portrait de l'elfe qui l'avait humilié et de son ''merveilleux'' disciple qui était le ''fameux'' souverain. Il se jeta au sol lorsque l'elfe en question passa devant lui. Il plissa le nez de dégoût. Puis, voyant qu'il avait le dos tourné, il bondit silencieusement sur sa victime. Hélas, elle se retourna et laissa échapper vainement :_

_- Mofski ! Que.._

_L'elfe ricana. Et dit :_

_-Oui, je suis là pour me venger !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_C'était la question a ne pas poser. L'elfe hurla, sa voix tirant sur l'aiguë :_

_-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Parce que tu m'as humilié, Finaï. Oui, tu m'as humilié ! Moi, '' l'elfe minable'','' le traître à ma famille et à mon rang'', le ''jeune et impétueux elfe'' et j'en passe ! Je me suis jurer de me venger de ses affronts ! Ton préféré, ce ''souverain'', n'a rien de plus que moi si ce n'est son intelligence ! Tu aimais m'insulter, me traiter en inférieur ! Et bien, aujourd'hui, comme vengeance, je vais te tuer. _

_Le formateur ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et de terreur. L'elfe ne fit pas plus de discours et empoigna sa dague. L'héritage familial. Et il la plongea au cœur du corps de l'elfe. Celui-ci n'eut le temps de crier. Son corps eut un soubresaut et il s'effondra. L'elfe ricana tandis qu'il bondissait hors de la maison et disparaissait dans la nuit._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry eut un sursaut et, dans l'intelligence du mouvement, détourna son regard. Il respira vivement. L'elfe murmura :

-Tu es intéressant, pour un sorcier. Ta puissance non-développée en plus du fait que tu peux faire des jeux mentaux augmentent sérieusement mon opinion de toi. 

L'elfe sortit alors une dague de son étui et la montra au jeune sorcier.

-Vois-tu, cette dague a tué plusieurs hommes importants. Très important dont mon informateur autrement dit Maître.

L'elfe s'avança doucement vers le jeune sorcier, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'elfe-humain. Puis, il fit courir la dague sur le cou de Harry qui eut un sursaut. La dague, n'étant pas appuyée, ne laissa aucune marque sur la peau.

-Tu vois, Harry, je pourrai te tuer sans problèmes. C'était ce que je voulais faire, toi qui savais qui j'étais et que j'avais trahi.

Harry frémit mais ne broncha pas, la dague courant toujours sur son cou.

-Mais ta puissance est grande. Veux-tu t'allier à moi ?

-Jamais ! rugit Harry

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir !

Mais il y eut un sifflement et la baguette de Harry jaillit dans sa main. Il hurla aussitôt un sort d'arrêt temporel. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Il fallait faire vite, le sort ne tarderait pas à s'arrêter. Un cri de rage lui fit connaître la réponse. Le sort avait finit son travail. Il se mit à redoubler de force tandis qu'il voyait la sortie. Hélas, il fut repousser par un sort de protection. Il entendit un bruit de pas et sut qui était la personne derrière lui sans même se retourner. Le roi noir posa alors la dague sur la nuque du garçon qui frémit. Il sentit la dague coupante s'enfoncer peu à peu dans sa nuque. Il ne cria pas. Puis, le mouvement et s'arrêta tandis qu'un liquide chaud glissait le long de son cou. Son sang. Son propre sang. La voix prit une intonation doucereuse :

-Allons, Harry Potter, pourquoi te laisse-tu tuer à petit feu ? 

Harry ignora sa réplique tandis qu'il murmurait à voix très basse son incantation. Il fit un court mouvement de la main et tous deux se retrouvèrent devant le château. L'elfe poussa un cri de surprise puis plaqua la dague dans le cou de son prisonnier en sifflant :

-Un seul geste et tu meurs. Je ne rigole plus.

Les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres malgré lui :

-Moi non plus. 

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles car la dague s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cou du jeune sorcier. Harry se retint de justesse de gémir et il murmura d'une voix très faible une incantation. Aussitôt, le château se mit à grincer. L'elfe, momentanément distrait, souleva la lame de la dague. Harry se dégagea rapidement tandis que le château s'écroulait avec un vacarme assourdissant. Harry sourit lorsque l'elfe le regarda.

-Tu vois, il ne faut pas m'énerver, petit elfe. 

Et il disparut avec le cri de fureur du roi.

-

Maïvaë était présente avec tous les habitants pour voir le château s'effondrer. Elle réprima un sanglot. Et dire que Harry était là-bas ! Brusquement, une voix masculine dit avec amusement :

Je ne savais pas que c'était si impressionnant que cela ! Enfin, voilà un aperçut de quand je suis en colère.

Tout le monde se retourna et Maïvaë sauta au cou de Harry. Ils s'enlacèrent, avec pouyr compagnon, seul le dernier bruit du château s'effondrant.

Voilà !

C'est fini !

A vendredi !

AD vs AV


	16. Chapitre 16 :Enfin des réponses ! Une at...

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci, Artémis ! Voilà la suite !

Zabou : Oui, Harry a le chic pour s'attirer les pires ennuis du monde et de s'en sortir pas trop mal. Merci pour tes encouragements, tes compliments et tout et tout…

Sandouwn08 : Merci d'avoir compris, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

Thealie : Oui, elles sont belles leurs retrouvailles. Snif… J'aimerai bien être à la place de Maïvaë. (bave en rêvant) Oui, ils sont réuni et Harry va faire quelque chose de super. Il l'aime, elle l'aime, ça se voit, mais vont-ils oser aller jusqu'au … ? Oui et tu le sauras dans ce chap'. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira..

Elaur : Ca va, c'est pas top sadique. Merci ! Voilà la suite !

Ocaora : Merci . Je sais, c'est moins sadique ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

Nymph' : Merci pour ta review, ô grande prêtresse. J'espère que la suite **_vous_** plaira.

Satya : Merci, Satya ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merci pour ta review !

Linoa Anna Potter : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aie pu lire ! (grrrrraaannnd sourire) Merci encore pour ta review, tes encouragements ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Jade-Oopale : Pitié ? Oui, ce mot existe dans mon vocabulaire mais seulement lorsqu'Ilys (auteur que j'adore) se fait torturer au Doloris par moi ! Nan, je le connais aussi pour avoir supplier certains auteurs de publier ! Voilà la suite ! Si, Voldy veut d'abord briser Harry puis le tuer. Publiquement, si possible. Il adore les spectacles, ce grand coquin !

**NdA :** Voilà, ce chap' est à l'heure ! Bon, Harry y va se lier avec Maïvaë. Et vous allez savoir comment dans ce chap' !

**Résumé :** Harry veut passer un doux moment avec Maïvaë. Alors, il décide de se lier à elle pour l'éternité. Il n'hésite même pas, il sait qu'elle l'aime et c'est réciproque. Harry va quitter pour un moment le monde des elfes, voulant rester avec Maïvaë. Finalement, comme d'habitude, il se retrouve face à Voldemort. Et il s'apprête à faire une révélation qui allait secouer le monde entier. Il annonce alors à Remus la nature du lien qui les relie et Remus en est heureux. Du moins, Harry le suppose…

**Note :** SVP, allez lire mes deux one-shot, **Et elles sont partis sans vous (sans eux)** et **IL est mort en même temps que lui, son destin/but **et laissez-y une pitite review !

Bon, voilà le chapitre ! (Qui a osez dire ''Enfin !'' ?)

Chapitre 16 : Enfin des réponses ! Une attaque et un lien puissant entre deux tourtereaux.

Lorsque Maïvaë releva le regard, ses joues étaient brillantes de larmes. Harry l'enserra avec douceur. Puis, sous le feu de l'action, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maïvaë. Cette dernière, surprise, ne réagit pas. Finalement, Harry s'écarta, le visage rouge écrevisse, pour remarquer que le visage de Maïvaë était de la même couleur. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Maïvaë se blottit dans les bras de son ami. Harry la relâcha et murmura avec douceur :

-Un petit moment ensemble, ça te dit ?

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

-

Remus marchait de long en large dans la pièce. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Harry avait été enlevé, il était super nerveux. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ces collègues lui demandaient souvent ce qui n'allait pas mais il préférait ne pas répondre.

-

Harry était assis sur un rocher, Maïvaë au creux de son cou, assise sur ses genoux. Le soleil couchant projetait sur eux une douce couleur de fin du monde. Le clapotis des vagues berçait doucement les deux amoureux. Harry chuchota doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille, comme pour ne pas briser le charme qui s'était installé :

-Je t'aime. 

Elle murmura doucement :

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement. Harry tira adroitement de sa poche une bague. Il lui chuchota :

-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent s'enflammer. Elle murmura :

-J'aimerai tant mais…

Harry se révolta :

-C'est ta vie !

Et il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'un fin sourire vint naître sur son visage. Elle acquiesça. A l'instant, ils rayonnaient encore plus que le soleil qui finissait de se coucher.

-

Remus, toujours aussi inquiet, ne mangeait pas. Brusquement, Hedwige arriva et déposa une lettre bleue devant lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais ils les ignora, ouvrant la lettre d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, il vit Harry.

Salut, mon vieux !

Remus sourit et soupira de soulagement avant d'attaquer :

Je ne suis pas ton vieux !

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, si.

Remus lui tira la langue avant de demander :

Comment t'ont traités les elfes noirs ?

Harry éclata de rire et dit :

Ils ne sont pas prêts de m'oublier ! J'aie eu une petite colère en moi et j'ai fait exploser leur château !

Maïvaë apparut alors.

Oui, tu as fait exploser leur château et j'ai eu une trouille d'enfer pendant plusieurs jours !

Harry eut un sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser.

Oui mais tu as gagné quelque chose en échange.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui rendre son baiser. Remus eut brusquement l'air de s'illuminer.

Non ?

Harry eut un sourire éclatant.

Si !

Il chuchota alors de manière à ce que seul Remus entende :

Et je voudrais te présenter ta belle-nièce.

Remus porta la main à son cœur en murmurant :

J'ai plus l'âge d'avoir des nouvelles comme celle-là.

Harry éclata de rire et lança :

Alors comme ça tu n'es pas vieux ?

Remus dit brusquement :

Promet-moi de ne jamais t'énerver.

Harry eut un regard interrogateur. Remus précisa :

Si d'un seul coup d'œil tu détruis un château, alors je ne veux surtout pas être ton ennemi !

Harry se moqua :

Et ça se présente en tant que Griffondor !

Remus, outré, balança :

En nombre inférieur, je préfère la retraite !

Harry soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et ricana :

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Brusquement il poussa un cri. Sa jeune femme venait de le pincer. Remus rit :

Elle a du caractère.

Harry débita alors :

Oui, elle borné, buté…

Remus souffla :

Pas autant que toi.

Mais Harry, imperturbable continuait :

Trop possessive…

Harry se reçut un coup sur la tête. Il poussa un cri en hurlant :

Et surtout violente ! Elle me martyrise ! Remus, aide-moi !

Remus ne fit que ricaner tandis que Harry se prit un second coup sur la tête. Harry grogna :

Et intelligente par dessus le marché ! Lâcheur ! Faux frère ! Ou devrais-je dire, faux oncle.

Remus, lui, riait aux éclats.

Je n'ai jamais autant depuis une vingtaine d'année ! Harry, Maïvaë, vous devriez être clown, plus tard.

Le regard de Maïvaë s'alluma dangereusement. Harry eut un rire :

Attention, bombe nucléaire prête à exploser sur Mumus.

Si ça continue, elle va exploser sur toi, prévint la jeune elfe.

Harry lui sourit et dit à Remus :

Avant de devenir clown, je dois être exterminateur de Voldy en furie !

Remus lança :

Si Voldemort sait que tu l'appelle comme ça, il va te faire une crise de fureur.

Harry ricana :

Qu'il vienne, je l'attends. Et de pied ferme !

Brusquement, une voix retentit derrière les amoureux :

-Vous devriez, tous les deux, allez voir le roi. 

Remus, inquiet, demanda :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry sourit et dit alors :

Tu sais, Maïvaë ici présente à beaucoup de secrets et elle doit m'en faire part. Nous allons donc aller voir le roi. Je suis sûr qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire ! Mon flair me l'indique, foi de Potter !

Remus rit et demanda :

Vous viendrez me voir ?

Harry eut un regard soucieux.

Tu sais, je suis presque en sécurité là où je suis mais… Il faudrait bien que tu la rencontre !

Remus dit brusquement :

D'ailleurs, Harry, Voldemort te recherche activement. Trop activement à mon goût.

Harry sourit.

T'inquiète, 'Mus, je sais où sera sa prochaine attaque ! Et j'y serai ! Enfin, bon, le roi nous attend et nous, on peut pas le faire poiroter ! A bientôt, vieille branche !

L'écran disparut et Remus eut un sourire. Il croisa le regard d'Albus où il y avait une étrange lueur. Il savait qui était l'homme à cape bleue.

-

Harry et Maïvaë se tenaient la main tandis que le roi tournait en rond. Il murmura alors :

-J'espère que tu sais que tu sais ce que tu fais, Maïvaë. C'est un risque que tu prends. Un très gros risque. Enfin, je connais Harry, je sais son histoire. Tu seras en sécurité à ses côtés.

Il se tut, s'assit et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il prit une une inspiration et dit clairement :

-Maïvaë est ma fille.

Harry ouvrit les lèvres sur le choc. Il murmura :

-Ca change la donne. Mais je l'aime et ne la laisserai tomber pour rien au monde.

Le roi eut un sourire et soupira :

-Bienvenue, mon beau-fils.

Harry murmura alors :

-Si vous me le permettez, nous allons nous isoler dans mon monde comme ça elle n'aura plus à subir d'attaques. Et puis, on aura notre lune de miel…

Tous trois sourirent. Les deux amoureux se saisirent la main et, silencieusement, disparurent.

-

Voldemort regardait, amusé, ses mangemorts se battre contre les professeurs de Poudlard et les aurors chargés de la sécurité du ministre qui était venu pour un entretien avec Dumbledore. Seulement, il y eu un bruit, un cri et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux formes qui étaient au sol. Une voix masculine retentit :

Leve-toi, tu es lourde !

La fille, assise confortablement sur le garçon dit :

C'est pas bien de te moquer de moi. En plus, tu sais, tu es confortable pour un coussin !

Le garçon sembla s'énerver.

Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas faire les port-au-loin alors lève-toi avant que je ne te balance dans le lac.

Remus eut un rire.

La fille marmonna :

Tes sorts, de toutes manières, sont vraiment trop compliqués. Je préfère ceux de mon peuple. C'est bon, je me lève, je suis pas sucidaire à ce point, Potter !

Harry se leva, s'épousseta et posa son regard sur la fille.

Tu sais, on a quitté ton royaume pour pas que tu te fasses tuer alors, oh ma princesse, boucle-la un peu !

La fille jeta :

Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, Potter. Je pourrais te faire couper la tête.

Harry ricana.

La peine de mort est abolie depuis longtemps, chez toi !

La fille marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un ''Je sais tout''. Puis, Harry marmonna :

Arrête de bouder, je dois te présenter à Remus alors si tu veux qu'il t'étripe, continue comme ça !

Elle sourit à Harry et dit à tout le monde :

Désolé pour le dérangement !

Harry finit en souriant largement :

Mais on vient faire le ménage !

Il lança à Voldemort un ''Salut'' retentissant. Harry fit un geste à sa compagne qui plaqua avec une boule d'énergie tous les mangemorts contre le mur. Puis, elle attendit. Voldemort eut un sourire reptilien.

Alors, Harry, tu es venu.

Oui. Un petit thé ?

Il fit apparaître un service. Voldemort le renversa, furieux. Harry jeta brusquement :

Ah non, Tom, c'est le deuxième service que tu me casse ! Tu va finir par me revenir cher !

L'illumination parcourut le mage noir qui murmura :

Tiens tiens, SPECE ET PAX était donc toi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas surpris ?

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir et balança comme si c'était évident :

Parce que t'es bête ?

Avec un cri de rage, le mage noir lança un doloris à Harry. Harry riposta après avoir esquivé. Le duel qui s'engagea fut surprenant et les élèves, les professeurs, les journalistes, les aurors et le ministre avaient la bouche ouverte. Finalement, avec un mauvais sourire, Tom transplana. Maïvaë assomma les mangemorts et sauta au cou de Harry puis l'embrassa.

Alors, Harry, ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Harry eut un rire et dit :

J'ai eu un accès de colère mais bon.

La fille le gronda avant de rajouter :

Au moins, t'as pas fait sauter le château. C'est un beau progrès !

Le garçon lui tira la langue. Puis, il se dirigea vers Remus. Remus rit.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué !

Harry ricana :

Tu m'as vu il y a quelques temps !

Remus sourit puis demanda :

Tu ne nous présente pas ?

Harry sourit et dit :

Maïvaë, Remus Lupin. Remus, Maïvaë…

La jeune fille le coupa. Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

D'accord, Remus, voilà la fille du roi de…

Le jeune hurla un nouveau non. Harry, inquiet, lui demanda :

Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, le regard brillant de joie. Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste.

Comme tu veux mais ils ne vont pas te lâcher.

Il reprit, en montra la bague que Maïvaë portait à sa main gauche, puis la sienne que le roi avait donné à Maïvaë pour qu'elle la lui remette.

Remus, je te présente Maïvaë Potter, ma femme.

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

Et voilà !

REVIEWS ! PLEASE !

Bon, c'est pas trop sadique, c'est dans les normes et en art…

AD vs AV vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

(Pfff. J'en ai marre, les tirets des paroles s'effacent ! J'espère que vous arrivez quand même à lire ! Bye!)

AD, la grande et magnifique (Comment ça, mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien !)


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les répercutions de la rév...

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup ! Salut Artémis…

Elaur : Quelle scéne ? Quelle fic ? Merci beaucoup !

Jade-oopale : un peu jeune mais bon, il fait ce qu'il veut puisqu'il n'a plus de famille. Ben tu sais, cette fic est censée aller en s'arrangeant donc… Harry recevra moins de Doloris. Logique ! Il en aura quand même mais moins ! Tss. Franchement, Tom, tu veux un coup de pied dans le derrière, ça calmerai peut-être tes pulsions tortionnaires. Merci pour la review !

Ocaora : AD vs AV car : AD : Albus Dumbledore, Armée de Défense, Armée de Dumbledore. Vs : versus, contre/différent. AV : Armée de Voldemort, Abattons Voldy. Et AD sont mes initiales et AV celles de ma pire ennemi. V'là pour l'explication. Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu me trouve moi sadique !

Nymph', ma-préférée-avec-qui-je-parle-sur-MSN-avec-Ilys-et–que-ça-me-met-en-retard : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que votre Honneur lise ainsi ma fic déplorable pour vous ! Encore merci, ma Nymph rien qu'à moi. (Attrape Nymph et l'enserre, la mine boudeuse)

Satya : Ah oui, le coup du thé ! Dsl mais c'était prévu depuis longtemps bien avant que elle soit publiée ! Tu sais, (Ad continue sur le ton de la confession) j'avais la flemme de décrire le combat… ca s'arrangera peut-être plus tard... Quoi, tu as osé dire déjà ! Tu vas payer ! (Lève sa baguette et s'apprête à dire le sort de Doloris) (Ilys arrive via MSN et lui hurle : Non mais ça va pas ! J'attends depuis deux heures alors finit vite tes RAR et viens, j'ai à te parler !) (AD range, penaude, sa baguette sous l'œil vigilant d'Ilys) Encore merci Satya pour ta review !

Ptronille : Ah ? Faut me dire quant tu comprends pas quelque chose ! Je suis faite pour ça ! Merci, ta review me fais sourire. Merci encore !

Zabou : Ouais, Voldy la furie ! J'ai aimé cette expression et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre. Merci pour les tirets, ça m'a aidé ! Merci pour ta review et tout et tout !

Linoa Anna Potter : Ouais, vive les mariages ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir !

Thealie : Ouais, Ryry se marrie ! Super ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au fait, tu as les yeux et cheveux de quelles couleurs ? C'est pour un truc que je fais avec Ilys ! Une sorte de délire alors on a besoins de ce détail ! Merci beaucoup !

Petites sorcières : merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu me fais rire ! Non, quand même ! Pas si sadique que ça ! Enfin, ce chap' ne l'est pas, rassure-toi ! Merci beaucoup !

**NdA **: Donc me voilà avec beaucoup de retard mais c'est pas ma faute ! (AD foudroie du regard Ilys et Nymph' avec qui elle a passée ses journées sur MSN a discuter) Mais bon, je prépare une fic en commun avec 'Lys donc m'en voulez pas ! Enfin, vous l'avez quand même, votre suite !

**Résumé :** Harry vient de révéler son mariage. Comment l'Ordre, Dumbledore, macGonnagall, les élèves et tous les autres vont-ils réagir ? En tout cas, pour samedi, lune de miel en Egypte organisée !

Chapitre 17 : Les répercutions de la révélation

_

* * *

Harry sourit et dit :_

_.-Maïvaë, Remus Lupin. Remus, Maïvaë…_

_La jeune fille le coupa. Harry eut un sourire moqueur._

_.-D'accord, Remus, voilà la fille du roi de…_

_Le jeune hurla un nouveau non. Harry, inquiet, lui demanda :_

_.-Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?_

_La jeune fille acquiesça, le regard brillant de joie. Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste._

_.-Comme tu veux mais ils ne vont pas te lâcher._

_Il reprit, en montra la bague que Maïvaë portait à sa main gauche, puis la sienne que le roi avait donné à Maïvaë pour qu'elle la lui remette._

_.-Remus, je te présente Maïvaë Potter, ma femme._

* * *

Brusquement, il y eu un grand silence. Remus eut un rire et embrassa la jeune fille sur les deux joues. Alors, Dumbledore balbutia :

.-Po… Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard glacial.

.-Oui, Potter, professeur. Ma femme. A moins que mes paroles soient trop compliquées pour vous ?

Une aura froide entourait Harry, lui donnant un aspect effrayant. Puis, il se retourna vers Remus, qui tenait toujours Maïvaë entre ses bras. Harry lança, moqueur :

.-Hey, ne me pique pas ma femme ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en profiter !

Remus relâcha la jeune fille à regret. Puis, Harry jeta un regard séducteur made in Lupin à sa jeune femme qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Remus murmura alors, tout heureux :

.-C'est pas possible, j'ai vu deux générations de Potter se marier, je ne peux pas être plus heureux !

Puis, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et sanglota :

.-Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu piqué mon regard séducteur ? Tu va me prendre toutes les jolies filles !

Harry lui lança à nouveau un regard séducteur et lui dit, amusé :

.-T'inquiètes pas, j'te laisserai les plus vieilles !

Il hurla ensuite, aprés un coup sur la tête de la part de sa femme:

.-AIE ! Maïvaë, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Devant la colère de la jeune fille, il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

.-Mais non, ma puce, mais non, je ne t'oublie pas ! Je plaisant… Aie !

Et d'un nouveau coup sur la tête du jeune Potter. Remus, lui, se perdait dans la contemplation de la jeune épouse de Harry. Puis, il demanda, intéressé :

.-Pas mal en matière d'elfe.

Harry opina et se lança dans l'énumération de ses qualités dès qu'il aperçut le regard furieux de l'elfe. Remus reprit en chuchotant:

.-Tu crois que je pourrais…

Harry eut un rire qu'il arrêta aussitôt devant le regard de Maïvaë. Il dit brusquement à Remus :

.-Un conseil : cours.

Puis, voyant que le regard que Maïvaë devenait encore pire, il bondit sous une table en criant :

.-Tous aux abris, la bombe Maïvaë002 va exploser.

Il eut raison. A peine eut-il finit sa tirade que Maïvaë explosa et se mit à hurler des choses que seul Harry comprit. Puis, lorsque la jeune fille sembla s'arrêter, Remus essaya de se faire pardonner mais ça reprit de plus belle. Remus hurla :

.-Harry, au secours !

Harry daignaalors à sortir de sous la table et observa d'un œil expert et critique la scène. Puis, finalement, il dit :

.-Désolé, j'peux rien pour vous !

Remus poussa un gémissement déchirant et Harry fit demi-tour. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa, ce qui eut pour effet de cesser la tirade furieuse. Maïvaë eut envie de prolonger le baiser mais Harry le stoppa avec un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers Remus et dit :

.-Ne dit plus jamais ça de son peuple, elle pourrait t'étrangler ou encore pire, donner l'ordre de t'arrêter ! Sans moi, tu serrais déjà plus là !

Remus marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Harry eut un rire puis lui dit :

.-Tu voudrais être mon témoin pour le mariage officiel ?

Remus haussa un sourcil et dit :

.-Officiel ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se lança dans des explications.

.-Ben oui, officiel ! C'est non-officiel mais on est déjà mariés ! C'est une tradition elfique, faut pas chercher à comprendre. Aie !

Harry venait de se recevoir un nouveau coup et Maïvaë, qui s'était améliorée pour parler anglais, prit la parole :

.-Harry m'a demandé en mariage après avoir fait exploser un château grand et avec autant de protection que Poudlard. Il m'a emmené sur une falaise, pour voir un coucher de soleil sur la mer et m'a demandé en mariage ! Que c'était romantique…Aie ! Mais ça va pas !

Harry prit un air offensé :

.-Tu me le fais bien, toi ! A moins que tu préfères quelque chose de plus radical pour te faire taire ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il jeta d'un geste négligeant de main une trombe d'eau sur Maïvaë qui hurla. Puis, à son tour, elle jeta de l'eau mais Harry eut le temps de se jeter l'impervius. Du coup, après la trombe d'eau, Maïvaë eut la surprise de trouver un Harry sec et triomphant. D'abord indécise et surprise, elle bondit sur lui pour le tremper. Harry poussa des cris de supplications mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il souleva avec sa magie Maïvaë de sur lui et la jeune elfe se retrouva la tête en bas. Malgré ses implorations, Harry, inflexible, fixa la jeune fille pendue la tête en bas avec amusement.

.-Tu n'es pas humain ! Espèce de monstre !

Harry ne dit rien, amusé par la jeune fille. Décidé à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il jeta :

.-Tu sais que tu m'amuse avec tes paroles en l'air ? Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Maïvaë poussa un gémissement déchirant et lui fit les yeux doux. Harry, se sentant malgré lui fondre, la sécha et relâcha. La jeune fille tomba sur le dos avec un glapissement de surprise. Elle se releva, furieuse. Harry leva les mains et dit :

.-Tu es descendu, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

La jeune elfe resta indécise puis bondit dans les bras de Harry qui rit. Puis, il vit s'approcher les membres de l'Ordre, encore surpris. Harry se tourna vers eux, le froid de son visage reprenant ses droits. Maïvaë leur jeta un regard de reproche. MacGonnagall demanda timidement :

.-Harry, n'es-tu pas encore jeune pour te marier ?

Harry devint alors vraiment furieux.

.-Cela ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde ! La seule personne QUI MERITE d'être au courant est Remus. Hors, je n'aie personne de ma famille encore vivant ! Donc, c'est moi qui décide, PROFESSEUR !

Dumbledore fixa Harry un moment assez surpris. Puis il lui demanda :

.-Vas-tu rester à Poudlard, Harry ?

Harry lui jeta un regard froid en disant :

.-Non. Vous ne pouvez plus rien m'apprendre. En plus, j'ai une femme à m'occuper.

A cette phrase, l'elfe se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Elle prit alors la parole, furieuse :

.-Tout d'abord, vous ne méritez pas de savoir si Harry se marrie ou pas. Vous l'avez trahi alors il a le droit de faire ce qui lui plait, d'accord ? Bien. Alors maintenant, vous allez le laisser tranquille !

Sa voix était aller en montant pendant son discours. Harry la resserra, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait la tête baissée et il dit calmement :

.-Vous ne me retrouverez pas. Je serai là mais vous ne me verrez pas. Je ne vous parlerez pas. Tout est finit, PROFESSEUR. Nous n'avons plus aucuns liens. Adieu.

Et le couple transplana, se fichant des barrières anti-transplanage posées sur l'école.

-

.-Salut ma puce !

Maïvaë sourit.

.-Salut 'rry. Lit donc le journal.

Harry prit la Gazette du Sorcier et s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

_**Le Survivant est marié !**_

Déception parmi nombre de jeunes filles 

_Harry Potter marié ! C'est ce que ce dernier a avoué à Albus Dumbledore hier dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Avec lui une jeune elfe qui semble très attachée à lui et vice versa. Mais pourquoi le héros du monde de la Sorcellerie semble si distant et si froid avec le directeur, le Grand Albus Dumbledore ? Sûrement encore une dispute. Combien en a-t-il eu ? Beaucoup. Mais qui aurait pu croire que Harry Potter irait se marier dans un pays étranger avec une jeune fille étrangère ? Personne même pas Remus Lupin, grand ami du Survivant._

_.-Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris mais quand même. Harry a toujours était différent et ce n'est pas pour son mariage qu'il changera ! Mais je suis heureux. Il a une femme et bientôt une vie. C'est ce qu'il mérite amplement._

_La stupéfaction est cependant majoritaire dans le monde sorcier. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Harry Potter nous aidera-t-il ?_

_Johnny Ocmail _

_pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

Hary secoua la tête et rit. Il était amusé de ce qu'il se passait et préférait prendre cela du bon côté. Finalement, il bondit sur la jeune fille et la chatouilla sans pitié.

-

Harry entendit la sonnette et descendit. Maïvaë avait cependant déjà ouvert. Reus entra et se lança à faire des compliments à la jeune femme. Harry cria en lui balançant un jet d'eau :

.-Remus Lupin, si tu me pique ma femme, je te tue !

Et Harry bondit sur Remus. Il s'effondrèrent au sol dans un tas de bras et jambes confus. Maïvaë hurla :

.-Ca suffit, j'ai fait le ménage ce matin !

Harry murmura :

.-Mais voyons ma puce…

.-Tais-toi !

Ils éclatèrent alors d'un rire joyeux.

-

Remus était assis sur le canapé, les cheveux en arrière dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette l'enveloppant complètement, une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains. Harry, lui, riait silencieusement à l'état de son ancien professeur. Puis, Remus demanda doucement : .-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Harry répondit avec clame, buvant une gorgée de thé : 

.-Nous allons aller en lune de miel en Egypte. Ca te tente, ma puce ?

Le jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

.-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

Remus éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry affichait un sourire béant et Maïvaë riait doucement en embrassa avec douceur Harry. Harry soupira alors, les regards se tournant vers lui. Il dit pour s'excuser :

.-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes avec une femme qui m'aime et un ami cher présent…

* * *

V'là, j'ai fini ! Entre deux discussions sur MSN avec 'Lys (Ilys pour ceux qui connaissent) j'ai postée ! Je vous entend d'ici :

Mais pourquoi elles discutaient ?

Et bien parce que l'on projette de faire une petit délire à deux ! Mais bon, avec deux folles comme nous qui s'entretuent toutes les deux secondes et qui, entre, discutent de chiffons, c'est pas gagné d'avance !

Review, par ici, SVP !

A Samedi, normalement !

AD vs AV


	18. Chapitre 18: Blagues et lune de miel

RAR :

Onarluca : Oui, je me suis marrée à écrire les échanges entre Maïvaë et Harry ! J'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements !

Zabou : Oui, Harry en fait beaucoup trop par rapport à Dumby mais c'est qu'il a peur ! Tu sauras dans ce chap' de quoi. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et pour son contenu !

Lionna Anna Potter : Tu as adoré ? Super ! Hey ! Pourquoi t'es avec Voldy ? Vais pleurer… OUIN ! Bon, hum hum, revenons au sujet principal, ta review. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments !

Ma-Nymph-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi : Non, j'aime pô ton surnom, j'crois que j'vais bouder… Voilà, t'es contente, je boude. Comment veux-tu que je réponde aux reviews comme ça, moa ? M'enfin, t'es pô possible… Dans ce chap', il y a des blagues et le début de la lune de miel qui sera assez.. agitée ! Un lemon ? Mais j'sais pô écrire ça, moa ! Tsss… PERVERSE ! Pfff, non mais quel titre idiot ! Moi, j'suis d'ac' avec Ilys, celui de la pureté et tout te va bien, tu n'as jamais fait un seul mauvais coup ! Elle est tombée de sa chaise pasque je l'avais poussée ! Enfin, j'espére que la suite te plaira !

Thealie : Ok, blonde-châtain et yeux bleus ! C'est noté ! Meuh non, ce sera pas trop méchant comme truc, tu me connais ! (Thealie : Justement !) Trouver quelqu'un pour Rem' ? Je vais voir… mais j'te promet rien, y faut pas que ça casse mon plan des chap' ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ma pitite Thealie docile !

Satya : Justement ! Ilys et moi, accompagné de 3 auteurs ou lectrices de fanfiction allons atterrir à Poudlard. Attention, Poudlard, on arrive ! Oui, tu as raison, on va être dans Poudlard ensemble. Attention à la casse ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Sandawn08 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta review !

**

* * *

Note : Ben.. Voilà le chap' avec un peu de retard… Désolé mais j'avais des tas et des tas de trucs à faire ! Enfin, le résumé.**

**Résumé :** Harry décide de faire ''quelques'' blagues à Remus avant de partir en lune de miel. Mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos : une momie qui se réveille, une âme qui discute avec Harry, Maïvaë figée, Harry qui voit une âme morte plusieurs siècles auparavant tout savoir sur lui, une peur qui se réveille avec les paroles de l'âme, un nouveau pouvoir apparaît chez Harry… Le pauvre, lui qui pensait avoir une lune de miel tranquille avec Maïvaë, c'est raté !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Blagues et lune de miel

Harry se leva et bailla. Il était fatigué malgré ses longues heures de sommeil. Il pesta contre les objets contre lesquels il butait. Il était extrêmement susceptible au matin. Il ouvrit les rideaux et fut aveuglé par le soleil. Il les referma violemment, jurant. Puis, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à descendre, il vit Remus qui dormait sur un lit de camp. Un sourire maraudesque naquit sur ses lèvres. Maïvaë, qui avait suivit la scène, murmura un « non » silencieux. Mais Harry sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il invoqua un seau d'eau glacé. Maïvaë secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle retourna dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le loup-garou, de peur de se recevoir elle aussi un seau glacé sur la tête. Harry retourna doucement le seau pour le renverser vivement sur Remus. Alors qu'un cri d'horreur remplissait le salon, Harry bondit sous la table, camouflant son fou rire silencieux. Remus se leva, furieux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, cherchant apparemment le fautif du regard. Ne trouvant personne, Remus hurla alors :

.-POTTER, JE TE TROUVE, TU ES MORT !

Harry eut un léger rire imperceptible tandis que Remus montait à l'étage d'un pas pesant, les vêtements gorgés d'eau.

-

Lorsque, finalement, Remus abandonna les recherches, il s'accouda à la table sous laquelle était caché Harry. Harry retint son souffle, prêt à prendre la fuite. Il tendit les bras et ils se refermèrent sur les jambes de Remus. Avant même que Remus eut le temps de pousser un cri, il se retrouva au sol. Harry eut un rire espiègle tandis qu'il prenait la fuite en courant. Mais il n'échappa au cri :

.-POTTER !

La seule chose qui répondit à Remus fut le rire moqueur du garçon qui fuyait en direction de la forêt toute proche.

-

Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, il avait un point de côté. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, suivant Remus du regard. Ses vêtements secs, il se mit en recherches de Harry. Ce dernier étouffa un rire tandis que Remus rentrait dans la forêt. Harry lui jeta un sort qui eut pour effet de faire prendre à ses cheveux un volume magistral. Il entendit :

.-POTTER !

Mais Harry était déjà loin…

-

Harry courait vivement et souplement. Puis, il eut une idée… Très intéressante… Il se concentra et devint une magnifique panthère noire aux yeux verts brillants. Il bondit dans un arbre et chercha Remus du regard et de l'odorat. Il le repéra qui venait vers lui. Un sourire (pas vraiment, il montre des dents hyper aiguisées) fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il prit son appui et se prépara à bondir, voyant approcher Remus. Ce dernier s'arrêta, pressentant que quelque chose allait arriver. La forêt était calme, trop calme même. Puis, Remus se remit en marche, doucement, lentement, veillant à ne pas faire craquer les feuilles sous ses pas. Puis, avec un rugissement vainqueur, Harry bondit sur sa proie. Remus, stupéfait, s'écarta. Trop tard. Il se retrouva en moins de deux sous l'immense panthère, qui poussa un rugissement de victoire. Remus, encore apeuré, son intelligence bloquée par la bestiole qui était en dessus de lui, ne remarqua pas les actions et sentiments plus qu'humain de l'animal. Harry lui montra ses crocs, ce qui pétrifia Remus. Puis, il se mit à lui donner de grands coups de langue. Remus mit un temps avant de réagir.

.-POTTER, ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Il se blottit agréablement sur lui qui vociféra davantage. Puis, finalement, Harry bondit et disparut dans la nuit.

-

Harry arriva à la maison, pantelant mais heureux. Il embrassa sa femme et lui chuchota :

.-On y va ?

Maïvaë sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, elle demanda, inquiète :

.-Qu'as-tu fait de Remus ?

Harry prit un air angélique et dit :

.-Non, non, rien !

Maïvaë le gratifia d'un regard soupçonneux puis déclara :

.-Bon, nos affaires sont prêtes. Attendons Remus et nous lui dirons au revoir.

Il y eut un bruit et Harry cria :

.-D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois !

Remus fut choqué tandis que le couple explosait de rire. Puis, il se laissa aller au fou rire. Puis, il sollicita :

.-Quand partez-vous ?

Harry eut un éclair dans les yeux et répondit :

.-Maintenant !

-

Harry essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front tandis qu'il posait les bagages sur le sol. Ils étaient tous deux arrivés dans une ruelle sombre. Il marmonna quelque chose et le couple se retrouva habillé légèrement. Maïvaë le remercia, elle aussi en nage. Harry, d'un geste négligeant, réduisit les bagages et les glissa dans sa poche. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la ruelle pour se retrouver en pleine foule. Maïvaë gémit, détestant les bains de foule. Harry lui saisit la main et il se glissèrent dans une rue adjacente, où il y avait moins de monde. Maïvaë lui fit un signe de tête, soulagée. Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille :

.-Direction l'hôtel ?

La jeune femme sourit et tous deux transplanent une fois dans une ruelle déserte.

-

Harry pesta dans la salle de bain et rejoignit Maïvaë qui rangeait les vêtements dans la chambre. Maïvaë eut un tendre sourire au visage de son mari et elle l'enlace tendrement. Puis, entre deux baisers, Harry demanda :

.-Ca te dit qu'on aille voir les pyramides de Gizeh ?

Maïvaë lui offrit son plus beau sourire en réponse.

-

Harry portait une boule de lumière dans sa main droite et Maïvaë et lui avançaient lentement, découvrant avec une joie certaine les sortilèges de l'ancien empire.

.-Waou murmura Harry, déchiffrant maladroitement les hiéroglyphes.

Maïvaë s'approcha d'un sarcophage et passa le doigt le long du sortilège de protection. Puis, elle murmura à l'intention de Harry :

.-Ces sortilèges sont particulièrement bien lancés ! C'en ai franchement étonnant !

Harry acquiesça, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge. Ces sortilèges datant d'une autre époque, traversant les siècles, étaient toujours intacts ! Harry se glissa vers le sarcophage où était restée son amie. Cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur les hiéroglyphes, perdue dans sa contemplation. Puis, Harry s'éloigna, déchiffrant peu à peu les phrases que les sorciers de l'ancien empire avaient écrit, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, plus tard, les comprennent. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Harry s'éloigna de Maïvaë, perdu dans la lecture de ces phrases. Puis, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un lire des hiéroglyphes. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se tourna vers la provenance des paroles. C'était Maïvaë. Il hurla :

.-NON ! Il ne faut pas les lire à voix haute !

Brusquement, un rugissement jaillit du sarcophage et le couvercle vola en éclat. Maïvaë, apeurée, courut vers Harry qui la saisit doucement. Puis, comme il s'y attendait, une momie sortit du sarcophage. Maïvaë laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur face à la chose qui était face à elle.

.-C'était un sorcier murmura Harry, vainement.

Puis, Harry sortit une boule de puissance et la lança vers la momie. Mais Harry savait que le combat était perdu d'avance sans la formule qui avait été utilisé avant la momification du sorcier.

-

Harry se jeta au sol tandis qu'un cercle noir passait au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait mit Maïvaë à l'écart, de peur qu'elle soit blessée. Puis, Harry hurla :

.-Sorcier ! Calme-toi !

La momie se figea, attendant la suite des paroles.

.-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour troubler ton repos éternel, loin de nous cette idée là !

La momie attendit, curieuse, la suite de Harry.

.-Je suis un sorcier, mon amie aussi ! Nous sommes ici pour apprendre la science merveilleuse qu'est celle des tiens ! Alors repose en paix et ne te soucis pas le moins du monde de nous !

La momie se figea, hésitante. Puis, finalement, elle retourna dans son sarcophage et le couvercle se reposa par-dessus, intact. Harry se précipita vers Maïvaë qui était immobile, figée dans une attitude tourmentée. Harry tenta de la faire revenir à la vie mais rien n'y fit. Cependant il persévéra mais une voix le coupa dans ses essais.

.-Ca ne sert à rien, je l'ai mis à l'écart pour l'instant.

Harry se retourna, surpris. Devant lui, il y avait une brume. Une brume au visage humain. Elle dit :

.-N'ai pas peur, je suis ici pour te donner la science de l'ancien empire, comme tu le disais à mon corps.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris. La brume eut un semblant de sourire.

.-Vous.. vous êtes l'âme de ce sorcier ?

Elle sourit en réponse.

.-Wow, je ne savais pas que votre science était si.. avancée.

La brume sourit à nouveau.

.-Tu es intelligent, jeune sorcier. Mais ton passé est lourd, très lourd, et pèse de tout son poids sur ta destinée…

Harry regarda la brume, stupéfait. Qui pouvait savoir tant de choses ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir que lui, survivant en son état, Harry Potter à temps partiel, viendrai ici ce jour-là ? Devinant ses questions, la brume lui répondit de sa voix légère et douce :

.-J'ai vu un jour dans une boule de cristal la scène qui se passe ici. J'ai vu le passé d'un jeune Anglais, puissant magicien qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine d'entraîner, ayant un lourd passé et que les gens n'avaient pas hésité à tromper.

Harry bégaya, surpris :

.-Vous étiez devin ?

La brume répondit :

.-Oui. Pourquoi, cela te gêne ?

Harry bredouilla et ânonna, penaud :

.-Non, non, je suis juste surpris…

La brume sourit :

.-A cause de cette prophétie ?

Harry tenta de parler mais il réussit juste à baragouiner quelque chose d'à peine audible pour la brume qui eut un rire léger, et qui plongea Harry dans une étrange joie. Puis, se reprenant, Harry murmura, à la fois inquiet et intéressé :

.-Mais, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ENCORE moi ?

La brume éclata de rire, d'un rire joyeux, plein de vie pour un mort :

.-Tu sais, Harry Potter, nous nous devons de t'aider. On ne pourrait plus se regarder en face dans un miroir si cela était le contraire !

Harry sourit difficilement et il lui parut pâle, ce sourire, face à celui de la brume qui était doux et amusé. Harry réussit finalement à produire quelque chose entre la grimace et le sourire, qui lui semblait plus grimace qu'autre chose. Le rire de la brume redoubla alors. Puis, définitivement, Harry sortit de la léthargie imposée par la brume et demanda, essayant de faire paraître forte, dure et sévère sa voix :

.-Et Maïvaë dans tout ça ? Vous la libérez ?

La brume sourit, amusée :

.-Bravo, tu as passé l'épreuve !

Harry sentit qu'il tombait par terre et que sa mâchoire, se serait décrochée, s'il n'y avait pas eu de la peau,et tombée à terre. Il bredouilla :

.-Un.. un test ?

La brume acquiesça, toujours aussi amusée.

.-Si tu savais le nombres d'humain, sorciers et moldus confondus, qui ont succombés à mon charme, tu en resterais sur les fesses.

Harry marmonna, vexé :

.-Mes fesses ont en suffisamment pris, merci !

La brume éclata de rire :

.-C'est que tu as de l'humour, jeune humain !

Harry prit une mine encore plus renfrognée tandis qu'il massait ses fesses endolories. Puis, la brume calma son rire et le regarda sérieusement :

.-Tu sais, Harry Potter, écoute donc et mémorise mes paroles. Lorsque tu recevras la puissance antique appelée puissance des mots, je te ramerai dans ton hôtel. Non, non, ne me poses pas de questions sur mon savoir. Apprend à maîtriser tes mots, principalement tes verbes, et tu auras notre puissance. Mais sache que si elle ne fonctionne pas sur ton ennemi de toujours, elle marchera sur tes autres ennemis !

Harry fut surpris mais n'en fit rien. La brume reprit :

.-Peut importe quand le loup solitaire retourne dans sa vie réelle prés des sienstant qu'il pardonne leurs erreurs à sa meute.

Harry balbutia quelques mots surpris mais la brume continua sans s'occuper de ses baragouinements :

.-Saches que le silence n'est bon à rien ! Tu t'exiles peu à peu, Harry. Tu t'enfermes en toi, tu quittes peu à peu la civilisation, tu t'exiles vraiment ! Tu vas supporter de moins en moins la présence des autres, tu vas devenir solitaire ! Tu ne deviendras qu'une ombre déchue parmi tant d'autres ! Tu es parti de l'Angleterre pas que pour la lune de miel, n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais quitter la foule de tes supporters, de ceux qui te fixent jour après jour, dans l'espoir de te voir agir… N'est ce pas ? Tu as peur également ! Tu as peur de toi, de ce que tu es et de ce que tu vas devenir ! Tu as peur que, une fois Voldemort mort, tu prennes sa place. Oui, tu crains le futur plus que tout…

Harry frémit.

.-Tu ne dois pas Harry. Je ne dis pas que le monde ne mérite pas ce que tu fais, mais pour toi, c'est dangereux !

Harry détourna le regard de celui de la brume. Ce regard le brûlait, le consumait de regrets et de culpabilité. Il sanglota doucement, tandis qu'il sentait sa destinée peser plus lourd que d'habitude sur ses épaules.

.-Courage, Harry, courage. Ne baisse pas les bras ou tu te feras tuer par toi-même…

Harry leva le regard et acquiesça, encouragé et déchu par ces paroles véridiques. Puis, la brume dit ces derniers mots :

.-Adieu, Harry. J'ai été ravi de te connaître. Aie courage !

Puis, elle murmura quelques mots et disparut. Harry sentit alors une agréable chaleur parcourir tout son être. Mais, peu à peu, cette chaleur devint ardente, insoutenable. Harry tomba à genoux, estomaqué et sans souffle. Puis, lorsqu'il n'en pu plus, il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il s'effondra et eut un dernier soubresaut. Tout n'était que couleurs étranges autour de lui. Puis, il se sentit atterrir douloureusement sur quelque chose de doux. Il souleva doucement sa joue du tissu râpeux, prit de vertiges. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la chambre d'hôtel, Maïvaë couchée prés de lui avant de sombrer dans un puits sans fond, prit de vertiges plus forts que les précédents.

* * *

ET VOILA !

REVIEWS, PLEASE !

Aller, c'est pas sadique, vous pouvez bien faire un pitit effort !

A samedi,

AD vs AV


	19. Chapitre 19 : Qui a dit que lune de

RAR :

Zabou : Merci, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis ! (rougit) J'espère que ça te plaira.

Sandawn08 : Merci. (rougit) je suis contente de voir que tu penses que ce n'est pas sadique mais tu vas tout de suite braquer d'idée quand t'aura lut celui-là ! Merci beaucoup !

Satya : lol ! Meuh non, t'es pas folle ma chtitte ! Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Linnoa Anna Potter : Non mais quelle idée de prendre un pseudo aussi long ! Je plaisante ! Mijante ! Moi je suis avec les deux. Pas Dumby, évidemment ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Onarluca : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bizoos. J'espére que ce chap' te plaira.

Ocaora : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour les sentiments de ce chtit Ryry, je pense que je l'avait fait un peu trop sans sentiment alors le chap' précédent et celui-là exprime sa souffrance et son inquiétude. Maïvaë va disparaître à la fin du chap'… JE HAIS LES HOMMES EN NOIRS ! Nan, elle va pô mourir mais…

Luluflo4 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'en rougirai presque ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bizooooooos !

Melody Evans : Ok, merci du conseil, je vais développer la prochaine bataille(qui devrait être au chapitre suivant.) Atta, je cherche les réponses à tes questions… Harry s'est fait torturer mais il s'en fout, il a l'habitude et pis sa Maïvaë est présente prés de lui. Non, Harry a été blessé au cou pendant sa fuite, autrement il a été torturé mentalement et avec des Doloris. Sa baguette… Il l'a, c'est Voldy qui lui a passée. Rooo ! Je suis sadique, et alors ? (tire la langue) J'espère que ça te plaira.

Jade Oopale : C'est dommage que ça soit pas sadique ! T'es bizarre toi ! Voldy est en vacances à Hawaï ! Le pot ! Malheureusement, il revient d'ici peu…. Snif snif… pov' Maïvaë... Merci pour tes compliments. Bonne lecture !

Maisie chérie : Je suis sadique avec la mienne mais MÔA AU MOINS je l'avoue ! Merci pour les compliments tite puce ! Non, je ne vois pas de quelle récompense tu parle ! Bon, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Ptronille : Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique et je l'admet ! Voilà le chap' est posté, t'arrête de bouder d'acc' ?

**NdA :** Merci d'avoir été hyper compréhensif avec môa ! Le chap' est là maintenant !

**Résumé :** Harry a un nouveau pouvoir, Maïvaë l'aime plus que tout. Bref, le bonheur. Mais une ombre sur le tableau : une attaque de mangemorts va avoir une horrible répercussion sur eux deux et Harry va être plongé au cœur de ses craintes et douleurs secrètes…

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Qui a dit qu'une lune de miel était synonyme de calme ?

Quand Harry ouvrit les paupières, des étoiles étincelèrent devant ses yeux. Il les ferma, prit de vertiges. Il gémit et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Maïvaë se précipita sur lui, essayant de voir s'il allait bien. Mais il gémit à nouveau et perdit connaissance.

-

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du flou. Il gémit tandis que deux voix, une grave et une autre assez aiguë, discutaient vivement et se posaient des questions. Mais lorsque Harry avait gémit, la voix grave s'était rapprochée et commençait à l'ausculter. Harry chercha au fond de sa volonté pour dire :

.-Arrêtez !

Aussitôt, les doigts qui parcouraient son torse se figèrent en l'air. Il entendit vaguement un cri horrifié qui se figea avant même d'être fini. Il cligna péniblement des paupières, essayant de rétablir un tant soit peu sa vue. Il grimaça devant la réussite de l'opération et attrapa ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur la table de nuit. Il les posa sur son nez avec un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en glapissement. Devant lui, il avait Maïvaë, figée au pied du lit, la bouche ouverte. Elle n'avait pas pu finir son cri. Il remarqua un autre personnage, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme cet fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin, ou plutôt un médicomage. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lancer un sort d'oubliette sur un moldu. Il le regarda. L'homme semblait assez vieux. Il était égyptien, aucun doute là dessus, ses cheveux noirs tiraient sur le blanc peu à peu, ses yeux bleus, exorbités d'ailleurs, avaient l'étincelle de la vie et de la naïveté. Sa bouche était ouverte, il était sans doute surpris. Harry les regarda puis fixa ses mains, un peu perdu. Il avait fait cela. Mais comment ?

- Tu sais, Harry Potter, écoute donc et mémorise mes paroles. Lorsque tu recevras la puissance antique appelée puissance des mots, je te ramerai dans ton hôtel. Non, non, ne me poses pas de questions sur mon savoir. Apprend à maîtriser tes mots, principalement tes verbes, et tu auras notre puissance. Mais sache que si elle ne fonctionne pas sur ton ennemi de toujours, elle marchera sur tes autres ennemis !

Et Harry comprit. Tout s'éclairait. Les mots étaient lourds, mais ils avaient une vie propre lorsque l'on savait s'en servir. Harry fixa les deux personnes changées en statues et dit :

.-Libère les.

Mais à peine les mots furent sortit de sa bouche qu'il sut que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ferma alors les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit sa volonté. Volonté féroce qu'il avait depuis toujours, sa volonté à lui. Puis, il dit avec calme :

.-Libérez.

Aussitôt, le cri strident de Maïvaë mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que le médicomage secouait la tête, sortant difficilement de son ébahitude, fixant Harry avec respect. Maïvaë fut la première à parler.

.-Co…comment ?

Harry ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Le médicomage murmura :

.-Alors… alors ça y est. La puissance antique a trouvé son porteur !

Maïvaë jeta un regard inquisiteur au médicomage avant de regarder d'un œil interrogateur Harry. Harry détourna le regard, massant ses tempes encore endolories par le choc que les pouvoirs avaient fait. Maïvaë murmura quelques mots au médicomage qui acquiesça et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant un Harry songeur dans son lit.

-

Maïvaë regarda dehors avec inquiétude. D'après le médicomage, '' d'étranges hommes masqués qui recherchaient apparemment quelque chose'' rodaient dans le coin. Alors qu'elle apercevait un homme en noir et qu'elle entendait un cri étouffé, elle compris que ses craintes étaient fondés. Elle se précipita vers Harry qui se tenait la cicatrice. Puis, le garçon soupira et s'assis sur son seyant. Sa cicatrice, brillante d'une lueur rougeâtre, ressortait sur son front blanc. Il se leva, vacilla mais resta cependant debout. Il fixa pendant un moment Maïvaë qui était face à lui, les lèvres pincées par l'inquiétude, d'une pâleur qui pouvait rivaliser avec la sienne. Harry marmonna un sort et il fut en pleine forme. Il attrapa Maïvaë par la taille et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Maïvaë répondit à son baiser. Puis Harry le coupa, rit en voyant la mine de chien battu de Maïvaë et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et leur baiser se fit encore plus langoureux. Maïvaë l'interrompit avec l'intention de dire quelque chose mais le regard de Harry la résigna et elle reprit le baiser là où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais une détonation les interrompit et rompit la charme du moment. Harry, toujours rapide, se précipita vers la fenêtre, abandonnant Maïvaë sur le lit. (NdA : Niark niark niark. Vous avez cru qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux là non ? Et ben loupé !) Il jura en voyant que les mangemorts jouaient avec leurs victimes. Harry se sentit gonflé de fureur. Sans réfléchir, il sauta par la fenêtre, atterrit en douceur sur le sol et, sans prendre compte du cri de stupeur de sa femme, hurla avec toute la force de sa volonté :

.-Cessez !

Aussitôt, les muscles des mangemorts cessèrent de bouger et ils fixèrent, impuissants, le garçon, célèbre par sa cicatrice, qui s'appelait le Survivant et qui valait son surnom, s'approcher. Il était gonflé de fureur. Il en faisait même peur ! Les mangemorts frémirent. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. D'un geste, ils les stupéfixa tous. Il entendit un léger bruit à côté de lui et, sans tourner la tête, dit :

.-Je crois que pour la lune de miel tranquille, on repassera.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. En même temps, il transplana. C'était une étrange sensation pour Maïvaë qui en fut émerveillée. Mais peu de temps après, elle se sentit déposée sur le sol, l'herbe pliant légèrement sous son poids. Elle fixa Harry avec un doux sourire et l'embrassa. Harry la souleva délicatement et continua le baiser. Mais une explosion du sol sous leurs pieds les arracha l'un à l'autre. Harry se sentit tomber longuement dans un trou sous les cris de Maïvaë qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre. Et tout devint noir….

* * *

J'arrête ou pas ? Non, c'est trop court et en plus je veux pas mourir si jeuneuh !

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il grimaça. Il avait ses lunettes cassés et un élancement particulièrement douloureux dans le dos. Il se leva péniblement. D'un geste, il répara ses lunettes. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit un sombre et sinueux chemin devant lui, qui le menait apparemment jusqu'à la surface. Il tenta de transplaner mais il ne put pas. Avec un soupir de découragement, il s'engagea dans le chemin.

-

Harry grimaça en posa sa main sur son dos. La douleur refaisait surface après quelques heures de marches. Brusquement, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pied dans l'espoir qu'il dérape et tombe jusqu'en bas, et se tue, probablement. Il hurla furieusement :

.-DEVOILEZ-VOUS !

Aussitôt, des Peeves miniatures apparurent à différents endroits dans la caverne. Harry jura et continua avec plus d'ardeur si c'est possible, sa marche. Il voulait absolument partir de cet endroit qui semblait être l'enfer. Il marcha avec rapidité tandis que les diablotins flottaient autour de lui en ricanant. L'un d'eux, Harry ne sut lequel, lança :

.-Découvre notre chef sans ta magie et nous te laisserons en paix !

Harry s'arrêta. Il les regarda rapidement. Il ne devait pas utiliser la magie des mots, il le savait. Les diablotins lui l'avait dit. S'il le faisait, il avait de grande chance de finir sa marche et sa course au fond de cette espèce de grotte. Il vit alors que l'un d'eux semblait vieux et faible. Mais il était à l'écart. Il plongea son regard au centre des petits diables pour voir l'un d'eux trônant fièrement sur une espèce de nuage. Cependant, sa conscience savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il continua son va et vient du regard. Finalement, il laissa sa conscience le guider. Il tomba alors sur le plus vieux, le plus immobile des diablotins, celui qui était a l'écart. C'est impossible pensa-t-il. Puis, avec réflexion, il comprit le piége. Sa conscience ne s'était pas trompée. C'était belle et bien lui. Seulement, celui au centre était un attrape-nigaud. Et bien pas moi p'tit ange pensa Harry.

D'un geste, il désigna le vieux diablotin. Le verdict tomba. Les diablotins, abasourdi, fixaient Harry. Le vieux prit alors la parole :

.-C'est bien lui. Notre sauveur à tous !

Il finit, son regard glissant vers Harry :

.-Continue ton chemin en paix, voyageur. Nous serons là lorsque tu aura besoins d'aide.

En un « pof » sonore, ils disparurent, laissant un Harry perdu et immobile sur le côte. Et il reprit son chemin.

-

Il découvrit alors avec bonheur le soleil et l'air frais. Il respira un bon coup et se mit en marche. Cependant, il s'arrêta sans savoir pourquoi. Ce geste machinal lui sauva la vie. Un tigre avait sauté et atterrit à l'endroit où il aurait dû être. Mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il se transforma aussitôt en son animagus, une panthère noire. L'animal se dressa avec un cri strident. Et il bondit sur son ennemi. Le tigre baissa les oreilles, gronda et grogna puis fit demi-tour. Mauvaise idée : celui qui fuit n'a pas de protection contre la mort, qu'il le veuille ou non, il y laisse sa vie. D'un mouvement rapide et énergique, il trancha d'un coup de patte le cou du tigre. Déjà, le sang quittait son corps. Il souilla le sol vert et le fit virer au rouge carmin. Harry détourna la tête de la vision d'horreur qu'il avait devant les yeux et se re-transforma. Il fit un geste et l'animal eut une sépulture digne de ce nom.

_Ici gît un animal sauvage, guidée par la rage et la faim,_

_Il fut tuer après un court combat loyal pourtant sans fin,_

_Son sang est dans cette terre bancale_,

_Ici est un magnifique et puissant animal, un tigre du Bengale_

_Il a été tué en un temps de guerre, _

_Temps souillé par la haine de cette ère._

Harry y déposa des fleurs, certains qu'elles ne faneraient jamais. Et il se releva, essuyant ses larmes. Il aurait d'autres meurtres à faire, il le savait alors autant commencer un jour.

-

Finalement, il revint à l'endroit où il était tombé. Et Maïvaë était toujours penchée vau bord du trou, hurlant désespérément. Son cœur se gonfla alors de joie.

_Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé,_  
_Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait  
Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées  
Qu'on est plus seul, jamais  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait_

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

Il explosa littéralement en joie.

_Mes racines et mes ailes qui font de notre histoire,  
De nos regards, un trait d'union,  
Et de mes chaînes, ma liberté sans condition,  
Et ma plus belle prison  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait  
_

Harry hurla alors :

.-Maïvaë !

_  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille _

J'ai découvert en elle

J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille

La jeune fille se releva et tourna sa tête, baignée de larmes, vers Harry. Alors, l'espoir prit place dans son cœur.

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

(Mes racines et mes ailes, Kyo)

C'était lui ! Elle essuya ses larmes. Harry accéléra l'allure. Cependant, il vit brusquement deux hommes en noir transplaner et saisirent Maïvaë qui fut prise au dépourvu. Elle se débattit mais il l'empoignèrent furieusement. Avant de disparaître, elle hurla avec désespoir :

.-HHARRRYYY !

Ce dernier se mit à courir plus par désespoir que pour la rattraper. Il s'effondra alors au sol. Il se mit à sangloter. Il saisit alors le mouchoir de soie brodée qu'elle semblait avoir perdu. Il le serra contre son cœur comme si il en dépendait. Il murmura alors un prénom comme dans une suite sans fin où perçait le désespoir. Il hurla alors le prénom qui l'obsédait au ciel :

.-MAÏVAË !

Les larmes qui avaient désertées sont corps revinrent et perlèrent. Elles glissèrent le long de ses joues pour mourir sur le mouchoir. Le désespoir et l'impuissance le prirent. Il se mit à frapper tout ce qui bougeait avec le désespoir de la cause. Maïvaë avait disparue !

_La mer qui meurt dans le port  
Me rappelle la chanson  
Que tu chantais hier encore,  
Aux soupirs des bandonéons. _

Je t'ai attendu des heures  
A l'ombre des arcades,  
En écoutant les clameurs  
Du match dans le vieux stade.

Je t'ai cherché dans les rues,  
Dans les cafés.  
Même tes amis n'ont pas su  
Me renseigner.  
Des voisins t'ont vu partir  
Avec deux hommes  
Qui t'ont poussés sans rien dire  
Dans une Ford Falcon.

Disparue, tu as disparue.  
Disparue, tu as disparue  
Au coin de ta rue.  
Je t'ai jamais revue.

Comme un enfant fasciné  
Par ses propres blessures,  
Je ne veux pas oublier  
La douleur de cette aventure.

J'ai questionné tout le monde  
Autour de moi  
Mais c'est la même réponse  
A chaque fois.  
J'n'arrive plus à dormir :  
Dès que l'on sonne,  
J'ai peur de voir revenir  
Les hommes en Ford Falcon.

Disparue, tu as disparue,  
Disparue, au coin de ta rue.  
Disparue, tu as disparue,  
Disparue, au coin de ta rue.  
Je t'ai jamais revue.

(disparue, Jean Pierre Mader)

* * *

FIN pour cette semaine !

A vendredi pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Maïvaë et Ryry !

AD vs AV


	20. Bottage de cul Voldemorien

((Ad arrive, camouflée derrière Eidole, qui fait un léger signe de main mal-à-l'aise aux lecteurs. Mal-a-l'aise ? moi ? t'es malade ! )) Alors, AD dit :

-Ecoutez, je fais les RAR et on s'explique après d'ac ?

Lorsque tout le monde a acquiescé, elle sort de derrière 'Dole avec son drapeau blanc et commence ses RAR sous l'œil vigilent de the-insane-demon.

RAR :

Jade Oopale : Euh… Merci même si je comprend pas trop ton humour… J'espère que ça te plaira.

Sandawn08 : lol ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Je savais que tu renoncerai face à mon magnifique sadisme serpentardesque ! Comment ça, j'en fait trop ? Comment ça, faire attention à mes chevilles ? Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira..

Melody Evans : Pour le trou, tu le sauras plus tard chtite mère ! Merci pour ta review.

Satya : Merci merci merci ! Voilà la suite !

Mister Popo : Harry va pas se laisser aller… Enfin, je crois… Tu verras ! Merci pour ta review.

Zabou : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pis, ta review ! J'espère que ce chap' te plaira.

Ptronille : Voilà la suite, faut po t'énerver ! Lol. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Petites sorcières : Et oui, l'amour… (soupir) C'est sûr que venant de Rogue, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment. Enfin, merci pour tout, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Note :** (Ad se précipite derrière Eidole) Et ben… J'ai d'abord eu formatage de disque durtrois foisensuite ben… la page blanche… En plus de feufeunet qui déconnait et de mon voyage à Montpellier et des chevaux de Troie… Plus des tas d'autres problèmes… Et pis, me voilà quand même ! Alors, SVP, me tuez ppaaaaaas ! J'ai horriblement honte !

**Note 2 HYPER MEGA IMPORTANTE:** Eidole, je t'avais dit que tu adorerais cette note d'auteur. Et bien voilà. Cette fic (de nul au passage ! mdr) t'es dédicacée. Elle est pour toi toute entière. Je préviens que Dole a écrit la moitié de ce chapitre. De plus, elle m'a redonné courage donc je pense que tu mérite amplement cette petite fic de qui est, avec l'autre, ma première. Kiss miss, je t'adore ! Bizoos ma soeurette !

**Résumé:** Harry désespére de retrouver Maïvaë, sa femme. Seulement, son premier amour va surgir, bien décidée à l'aider ! Et voilà que cette dernière remue Harry. Et les voilà en route pour le botage de cul Voldemorien !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le retour de Gwen' 

_Je ne marche plus droit.  
Je fais n'importe quoi.  
J'ai devant moi un mur qui m'empêche d'avancer.  
Le réveil est brutal.  
Les nuits baignées de larmes.  
Et je suis le coupable à condamner. _

J'ai perdu la direction et le sens.  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance.

_Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivé jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi! _

Et je prétendais tout savoir.  
Me voilà dans le noir.  
Et mes yeux ne me servent aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer.  
Est ce que tu peux entendre?  
Est ce que tu peux comprendre?  
Et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher.

J'ai perdu la direction et le sens.  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance.

Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivé jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi!

Est-ce que mes regrets peuvent suffire,  
Effacer le mal des mots qu'on peut dire,  
Et me redonner des couleurs?  
Est ce que mon amour peut suffire  
Et qu'un jour enfin tu pourras m'offrir

_Et qu'un jour enfin tu pourras m'offrir  
Le droit à l'erreur? _

Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivé jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi!

(Amel Bent, le droit à l'erreur)

Le visage humide, le corps tremblant convulsivement, Harry n'était plus maître de lui. Il se releva difficilement, la main droite crispée sur le mouchoir, la gauche serrant son poing. Le visage baigné de larmes, il reprit contenance en se rendant compte qu'on lui avait enlevé ce qui le rendait si serein. Sa Maïvaë. Il essuya ses joues et se rendit une apparence convenable. Il fallait qu'il contacte Remus. IMMMEDIATEMENT.

-

Remus, confortablement assis dans la Grande Salle regardait les hiboux, nostalgique. Il aurait aimé que les temps de guerre disparaissent. Mais il savait que ça ne se ne s'arrêterait pas avant que Harry revienne… Brusquement, il eut la surprise de voir Hedwige se poser devant lui, une enveloppe bleu à la patte. Il la saisit et l'ouvrit. -Remus ? 

Inquiet, il répondit :

-Oui Harry.

Harry avait le regard vide. Il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents dans tout les sens avant de dire :

-Retrouve moi là-bas.

-D'accord.

Et l'enveloppe s'enflamma. A Remus, les flammes semblèrent fades, sombres, presque vide d'énergie et de couleurs.

-

Harry, debout dans un champ, fixait une maison avec douleur. Puis, il se dirigea vers elle. Il poussa la porte légèrement entrouverte.

-

Remus sirotait son thé brûlant avec joie quand il entendit un bruit de pas silencieux et une silhouette apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se leva, manquant de se renverser le liquide brûlant dessus. Cependant, ce fut Harry qui l'arrêta. Son visage pâle, ses cernes, la vie semblant avoir déserté son corps, la douleur émanant de lui par vagues puissantes et profondes… Mais ce qui marqua Remus le plus, il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer à voix haute : 

-Où est Maïvaë ?

Les traits du visage d'Harry se contractèrent. Il entrouvrit à peine la bouche comme si les mots qu'il prononçait lui brûlaient la langue :

-Elle a été enlevée.

Remus se demandait même si les mots allaient rester bloqués dans sa bouche. Remus, doucement, réconforta Harry qui s'était laissé tomber dans une chaise. Puis, à mi-voix, Harry raconta comment tout cela s'était produit et qu'elle était sa part dans l'enlèvement de Maïvaë. Remus le réconforta d'une voix douce.

-Harry, que peux-t-on faire ?

Sa voix s'éleva, douloureuse.

-Attendre. Il me contactera lorsqu'il souhaitera avoir un arrangement. Maintenant, il veut que je sente mon impuissance, que je ne tiens qu'à a un fil : lui.

Remus, silencieux, les yeux rempli de larmes qui s'efforçaient à faire disparaître, murmura :

-Je suis désolé pour toi Harry. Je suis désolé que rien ne puisse se passer comme il faut.

Harry eut un sourire douloureux. Il se leva et lança :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Remus demanda :

-Et moi ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants :

-Tu restes à Poudlard. Tu ne fais rien de suspect pour Dumbledore qui puisse lui faire connaître la situation.

Harry transplana sans un mot de plus. Remus soupira en secouant la tête avant de transplaner à son tour.

-

Harry se secoua. Il fallait absolument la retrouver. Il se concentra, laissa échapper les plus puissants sorts de détection mais… Rien. Tout se résumait avec ce seul mot. Dans son poing, il y avait toujours le petit mouchoir. Peut-être était-ce cela la chance et l'espoir d'un résultat !

-

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il en avait été si proche ! Le sort s'était annulé il ne savait pourquoi et Maïvaë lui avait encore une fois échappée. Encore. Il soupira de lassitude et s'empêcha difficilement de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les laisser tranquilles ? Les laisser, lui et Maïvaë, vivre une vie douce et calme loin de la guerre et de la souffrance du monde ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour mériter cette vie à laquelle il aspirait tant ? Etait-ce trop demandé ? Il sourit d'un air farouche oui, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. D'abord mettre sa bien aimée en sécurité, puis il tuerait Voldemort. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Mais comment faire ? Il s'endormit sur ses pensées.

_Harry se retrouva dans un champ. Le décor lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi._

_-Hey ! Gwen' ! Attend ! fit une voix de petit garçon, le Survivant se retourna et se vit âgé de 5, 6 ans à peine_

_-Hi hi viens m'attraper ! répondit une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Gwennaël la fille du gérant du camp de vacances… Son premier amour…_

_Les deux enfants courraient en riant joyeusement. Les longs cheveux châtains de la gamine voletaient autours d'elle et ses yeux bleu lagon rieurs regardaient son lui enfant avec amusement. Gwen' … Son cœur se serra en repensant à la mort de la fillette. Dire qu'elle avait été tué sous ses yeux, il en avait été dévasté. Pendant ce temps, les deux enfants s'étaient allongés dans le blé, essoufflés par leur course._

_-Dit Gwen, tu croix qu'ils sont où mes parents et ton frère ?_

_-Ils sont près des anges bien sûr ! Et ils veillent sur nous, fit la petite comme si s'était une évidence. Elle reprit après quelques minutes, et j'ai une idée ! Si l'un de nous les rejoint avant l'autre, il devra aider au mieux qu'il peut l'autre ok ?_

_-Ok promis juré ?_

_-Promis juré !_

_Ils rirent de bon cœur alors que Harry (le grand) menaçait encore une fois de pleurer._

_-Je n'ai jamais oublié cette promesse Harry, dit une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta, se tourna et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Gwennaël, âgée de 16 ans, ses longs cheveux tressés revenant vers l'avant, elle était habillée simplement d'un jeans bleu clair et d'un t-shirt beige. Son sourire était toujours aussi radieux, les seule chose qui la différenciait d'avant étaient sa taille, son âge et …ses ailes._

_-Co…Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il, ne pensant même pas une seconde à une machination du Lord._

_-Magie angélique mon p'tit gars, répondit l'ange avec un sourire_

_Harry la regarda sans savoir quoi penser. Inconsciemment, il regarda les deux enfants jouer sans être inquiet de savoir si la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout allait mourir… Maïvaë…_

_-Tu devrais te réveiller Harry, je t'expliquerai après, fit-elle en essuyant la larme qui avait coulée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour que son cerveau assimile le fait que Gwennaël se tenait bien devant lui. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit sur lequel il reposait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur un lit lui ?

-C'est moi qui t'a amené ici. Répondit-elle

-Pour…pourquoi ?

-Nous avons fait une promesse Harry, dit-elle d'un ton doux, celle d'aider l'autre si jamais on mourrait avant lui, je veux la tenir ! Termina-t-elle d'une voix plus forte vers la fin en voyant que son ami allait protester.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? Murmura l'ex-Griffondor

-Et bien… En ramenant ta belle par exemple ? dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Tu pourrais faire ça ?

-Benoui ! dit-elle comme si cela était une évidence. Et faut pas oublier que je suis un ange mon vieux d'ailleurs, ta copine a bien de la chance…

-Tu appelles de la chance se faire kidnapper par Voldemort ? Fit Harry incrédule

-Maisssss nonnnn idiot ! Je dis qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un mec comme toi qui s'inquiète pour elle et surtout qui est super bien roulé, si j'écoutais mon instinct d'humaine, je la laisserai là-bas pour prendre sa place, avoua-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme intensément alors qu'il rougissait comme pas permis.

-…

-Fait pas cette tête Riry, je suis sûre qu'elle dirait la même chose que moi si elle était dans mon cas ! Bon allez dodo p'tit frère, demain on a une grosse journée et pense que bientôt tu pourra me faire plein de p'tits neveux et de nièces ! Acheva-t-elle en rigolant

Elle s'approcha de lui et le borda tandis qu'il se laissait faire, soudainement fatigué.

-

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! ALLEZ, ON A UN BOTAGE DE CUL VOLDEMORIEN À EXECUTER !

-Qu…Quoi ? fit Harry en se réveillant d'un coup

-DEBOUT !

-C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS, FAUT PAS HURLER COMME ÇA !

Harry se leva en grognant, sous le regard amusé de l'ange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace qu'il vit que ses mains tremblaient. Il se força à se calmer, se rassurant sur le fait que Maïvaë n'allait pas mourir. Non, il le jura sur son âme, il ne la laissera pas mourir ! C'était hors de question. Il sortit de la pièce confiant.

-

Le Survivant regarda son amie murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une étrange lumière orangée les engloba et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure de Lord Voldemort. Le duel allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

A suivre….

Review please !

Et sachez que vous devez ce chapitre presque entièrement à Eidole. Donc aller lire ces fics for-mi-da-bles. Foncez !

AD


End file.
